The Family Business
by sissybear
Summary: Sequel to A Little Piece of Me. Sort of a how certain missions would go w Sean instead of Sam, w their own adventures along the way. The family gets BIGGER! more clues to the charlie mystery Epilogue up!
1. Crystal Skull

**The Family Business**

DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own anything except my original characters! All Stargate characters, episodes, and related everything else belongs to them! i don't make any money off this it's just to satisfy my overly busy mind!_**

_A/N: Okay this is the sequel to A Little Piece of Me. Takes place after Jack and Sam's honeymoon. Sorry for hte long wait. If some of it sounds familiar, i put this chapter around crystal skull, so the dialogue that is not mine, belongs to MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, the writers, all them, i'm just using it for fun creativity. Oh, and did anyone happen to notice that the guy who played the Sheriff up at Jack's Cabin when Landry and Mitchell were up there looked a LOT like the little glance of Mark we got back in the 2nd season? lol. oh, and i am pout! i can't believe SCIFI, but actually at the rate they've been going lately, i can. they're holding Stargate hostage! and personally, as different as S9 and 10 are, i actually still like them!_**  
**

**Ch. 1 - Crystal Skull  
**

Jack strolled down the hallway of the SGC, delightfully happy to be back. Not that he hadn't fun during his week long vacation, far from it, but it was about time he'd gotten back in the swing of things. He had just dropped Sam and Rico off at her lab and it was just about time for their 0800 mission briefing.

They'd been on a few missions since Sean had joined the team, but they hadn't been anything worthy of a frontline team. He felt his son was ready by now for a more serious mission, something more like they'd done before Sam's accident. Besides, when Sean had been admitted into the SGC, it wasn't like he'd been completely green in the field.

His team was already waiting for him in the briefing room when he walked in and stood next to Sean, who was looking out the window, down on the Gateroom. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and handed one to his father.

The two stood in silence, looking over the Gateroom, drinking their coffee. Jack still couldn't believe any kid of his was a _scientist_. Both of them even! As he'd gotten to know Sean, Jay had been slowly letting him in as well. The weekend of Sam and his wedding had been wonderful, and he'd gotten to see Lilly again.

He'd actually been able to talk to Jay more than he had that little time Jay had had off from work to go up to the cabin. He'd been surprised to learn Jay had just graduated the year before as a forensic scientist. It was a big cosmic joke, surrounding him with scientists, but he had to admit, he loved all of them.

"How was the Honeymoon?" Sean finally spoke, awake enough to actually speak now that he'd had his third cup of coffee. That was the hardest part of the day, leaving the house without any coffee in the morning. Out of straight courtesy, he hadn't been making any, knowing Trish couldn't have any herself, and he didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Nice," Jack replied, a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Have fun?"

Jack's mind drifted back to the wonderful week they'd spent together off the coast of Texas. Sam had wanted to visit a beach, somewhere in the US, it didn't matter to her, so they'd written down every state that bordered the water and taped them to the dartboard. He laughed as he thought of how they'd finally chosen a spot for their honeymoon.

"Oh, yeah," he smirked.

Sean took another drink from his mug. "Are we getting any siblings yet?"

"This is soooo not a conversation I want to be having with my son." Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You _do_ realize you have grandchildren, right?" Sean asked, smirking.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. Despite their circumstances, Sean was every bit his father's son, especially with the wit and sarcasm.

"And I thought you were the one more like your mother." He shook his head, smiling. "How'd that mission go last week?"

Sean shuddered, thinking about his first experience being captured by unfriendlies. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, according to some of SG-1's previous mission reports, but it still wasn't something he'd volunteer to do again.

"Oh, you know how it goes. Pop into the middle of a holy war, get captured, solve the religious debate with an answer neither side likes, and come home with a new scientist." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but it really had freaked him out and he couldn't vent to Trish about anything they were doing. It was a new experience for him, but he knew he'd have to get used to it eventually. If any of their enemies ever found out who he was, there was no doubt he'd be captured and held alive.

"Ah, yes, one of those." Jack took another sip of his coffee. "So, where we goin'?"

"Actually, we're sending a MALP to P7X-377," Daniel said, coming up behind the two.

"And I need to be here, why?"

"Because you're 2IC of this base, Colonel." Hammond entered the briefing room, the mission folder in his hands.

Jack and Sean downed their coffee and followed the older man down to the control room where the technicians were working to set up the MALP. The Gate was already dialing in the background.

"Chevron Six, encoded."

Jack stood behind Walter and Sean took the seat next to the technician. Daniel had followed at a more sedate pace, still sipping his coffee, while Teal'c came in behind him.

"Chevron Seven, Locked."

Sean and Daniel kept their eyes glued to the monitor as the MALP exited the wormhole on the other side of the Gate. The two scientists gasped at the sight in front of them, the pyramid standing out against the dark atmosphere of the planet.

Sean glanced over the readings from the MALP on the other monitor then swiveled his chair back.

"Dad, this is over a thousand meters high," he said, never taking his eyes off the monitor.

"And as pyramids go, that's... big?"

Teal'c spoke up. "I know of no Goa'uld structure of that magnitude."

"Definitely Mayan," Daniel broke in. "This is a major find; I have to see this."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Anything… dangerous? Creepy creatures or the like?"

"There's a breathable atmosphere, but no complex life signs."

Sean hit the controls to push the MALP into the pyramid, watching the readings as they came in. His eyes widened.

"This _is_ a major find. _I_ have to see this."

"Oh great. You too?"

"Well look at these readings. These are leptons."

"Get out."

"Okay," Sean started somewhat exasperated. "Normally neutrinos pass right through ordinary matter no matter how dense. I mean something like 500 million billion just passed through you."

"No matter how dense?"

Sean rolled his eyes and grinned. "The presence of leptons means that there's something there slowing down those neutrinos. A material that slows neutrinos could change everything we know about physics, the formation of the universe. Sam needs to see this."

Daniel squinted to get a closer look at the screen. "Wait a minute, Sean. Get, ah, get closer."

"I can't, the MALP's too big to cross the span."

"Then zoom in. On that," he said, pointing to a speck in the distance.

As the camera zoomed in on the object, Teal'c peered over the scientists' shoulders. "It appears to be a human skull."

"No," Daniel shook his head. "That's a crystal skull."

Sean swiveled to face the man. "How do you know?"

"Because it's exactly like the one found in 1971 in Belize. By my grandfather."

Jack turned to General Hammond, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Sir?"

Hammond nodded. "Briefing in an hour."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack strolled into Sam's lab, knocking briefly on the doorframe so as not to startle her. Of course, Rico had heard Jack coming down the hall long before he'd actually reached the lab and had suitably warned Sam all the same.

"Hey, Jack," she said without looking up from the current alien doohickey she was working on.

"Hey. Sean found something he thought you might be interested in. Something about Leopards and Nintendo's? Anyway, you're wanted at the briefing."

Sam stared at her husband, confusion clearly written across her face. "Oookay?"

Jack shrugged and sat down across the lab table from her. "Don't ask me, you guys are the eggheads." He picked up a pencil and started twirling it between his fingers.

"Is there anything you need to be working on?" Sam asked, turning back to the contraption.

Jack feigned hurt. "That eager to get rid of me?"

Sam sighed, laying her pen on the table. "Jack, I have more work to do now, and we may be married, but it's business as usual when we're on base."

"I was joking, Sam," Jack replied, a slight smirk on his face. He stepped over to her side of the table and wrapped her in a quick hug, releasing her before she could become uncomfortable. "Nobody's going to think anything of it. I've always spent more time in your lab or the commissary than any other area of this entire base. This _is_ business as usual."

Rico whined below the table and nudged his way between the couple, licking at their fingers. Jack smiled at the dog, patting his head and moved back across the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the briefing room, Daniel was standing by a projection screen showing pictures of various crystal skulls. Jack, Sean, Teal'c, Sam, Janet and Hammond were sitting around the table waiting for him to start.

"I could name at least a dozen different crystal skulls from various parts of the world but the skull that Nick discovered in Belize was unique."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Nick?"

Daniel looked down at his hands before addressing the group. "Ah yeah. The, ah, great explorer. The not so great grandfather Nicholas Ballard. He preferred being called Nick, even when I was a kid. It was. anyway ah the point is that no one can explain how the skull Nick discovered was carved, from a single piece of crystal, against the grain, given the technology of the day. He claimed that it possessed a certain power."

Hammond leaned forward. "What kind of power?"

"That if one were to look into the eyes of the skull, one would be teleported to see aliens."

"Your grandfather saw these aliens," Teal'c said.

"So he insisted to the entire academic community."

"I take it his claim didn't go over very well?" Janet asked. She knew a little of Nicholas Ballard, mostly just that he was Daniel's grandfather, but Daniel hadn't liked talking about his family other than before his parents had died.

"As you might imagine, no. He tried for years under controlled conditions to make the skull teleport him again but he never could."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't right," Jack pointed out, a slight smirk across his face.

Sam nodded. "The academic community didn't believe your theory that the pyramids were landing sites for alien space ships either."

"We have to see this," Jack said, eager to hopefully meet potential allies.

General Hammond nodded and pushed himself backwards to stand. "I'll authorize a standard recon mission."

Janet quickly intervened, worried for the teams safety. "Colonel, I can only guess at the effect this type of radiation may have on the human body. I recommend limited exposure, ten, fifteen minutes at most."

"Wait a minute," Daniel said, just a little put out. "That's not enough time. I mean there has to be some sort of radiation suit or…"

"Hey! If you'd been listening you know that Nintendo's pass through everything," Jack said, waving his pen in the air.

"I heard."

"Everything. And those leopards are everywhere."

Sam giggled, finally realizing what Jack had been talking about.

"Uh, Dad?" Sean said, raising the pen in his hand. "That would be leptons and neutrinos."

"Right," he nodded. "Leopards and Nintendo's."

He winked at Sam and grinned, taking her hand as he stood.

Sean watched his father walk out of the room and shook his head. Life was definitely interesting.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SG-1 plus Sam walked into the pyramid, each amazed in their own way. Daniel's eyes went straight for the skull as he walked forward. For Sean, the O'Neill in him just wanted to peer down the side of the pathway, wondering how far down it went, while the scientist in him was studying the gadget in his hand.

"Whoa!" Jack said, looking around

Sam looked up from the device in her hand. "Muon radiation is increasing."

"Unhealthy?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "Not if it stays at these levels."

Teal'c stared stoically at the walls and up to the ceiling of the cavern. "Whoever the builders are, they would appear to be a formidable race."

Daniel looked around in awe. "You could fit every pyramid on earth inside this thing and still have room to spare."

"Could you imagine heating this place?" Sean said, causing his father to grin.

The five of them crossed the narrow walkway, Sean and Daniel, the "Eager Beavers" in the lead. Jack looked ahead at his son. "Sean, start the clock."

Sean just nodded and started the countdown. They had ten minutes to start with and if Sam determined their readings were still in the black, they'd stay another five before booking it out of there.

He and Daniel approached the skull, staring at it intently. Sean's job was to register any readings it gave off in the event it actually did anything while Sam observed the atmosphere and radiation within the pyramid.

Daniel squinted his eyes. "It's identical to the one Nick discovered in Belize."

"Can you determine if it is a means of transport, as your grandfather believed?" Teal'c asked.

"Ahh, I can't be sure, there's no writings of any kind on the pedestal."

"This cavern must act like some sort of containment bottle," Sam said, looking around.

"It's no wonder Nick was so fascinated by…"

"If I can get a sample of the substance that's slowing down these neutrinos, we can change the face of physics."

"It's like a living thing, it's…"

Jack peered over the edge of the pathway. "Wonder how far down that is?"

As Daniel and Sean stared at the skull, it started to glow.

"Daniel Jackson!"

"Sean!" Teal'c and Jack shouted in warning.

"Jack, radiation is spiking. It's at 300." The worry in Sam's voice betrayed the calm she tried to portray.

"What?" Jack whipped around and stared at her.

"400."

"All right, that's it. We're out of here. Daniel? Sean? Let's go!"

The skull started to emit light, actually more like a million little lightning bugs, that seems to envelop Daniel and Sean. Neither seemed to notice any difference. Teal'c zatted the skull, throwing Daniel and Sean backwards and the light shut down.

Jack spun in circles. "Where'd they go?"

Teal'c walked to the pedestal and straight through Daniel and Sean's bodies lying on the ground.

"They seem to have disappeared, O'Neill."

"Jack, these readings are off the scale now. If we don't leave here soon, we're…"

Sam collapsed, keeling forward. Jack caught her just in time and turned to run back out of the pyramid, to the Stargate.

"Teal'c, get outta there!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Incoming traveler, Sir. It's SG-1," Sgt. Harriman said as General Hammond walked into the control room behind him.

"Open the iris," he replied.

Jack stepped through the Gate first, Sam cradled in his arms, and promptly collapsed onto the ramp, directing his fall backwards in hopes to prevent Sam from hitting the metal grid. Teal'c followed a moment later, took two steps and fell down beside Jack and Sam.

Hammond ran into the Gateroom and stared down at his premier team minus two. "Get a medical team in here. Where're Doctor Jackson and Lt. O'Neill?"

No one answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Janet stood above Jack's infirmary bed, checking his vitals as his eyelids started fluttering. "He's coming to Sir," she said to General Hammond, who'd come down to check on them. It'd been almost an hour since they'd come through the Gate and everybody was eager for answers.

"Sean? Daniel?" he just barely croaked out. His eyes widened in realization at that point. "Sam? Where's Sam?"

"She's still unconscious," Janet answered with a comforting hand on his upper arm. "Teal'c is better off than both of you, his symbiote is helping him. It was close Colonel, if you hadn't left when you did…"

"Hot."

"Yes, I know. We're trying to keep your temperature down. The muon radiation affected your hypothalamus. Essentially your internal thermostat went haywire. Your respiration, heartbeat and your temperature have been fluctuating wildly."

"No kidding," Jack tried to joke.

"As for Doctor Jackson and Lt. O'Neill, Colonel, neither returned with you." General Hammond stepped forward from where he'd been holding back, letting Dr. Fraiser work.

Teal'c answered from the bed he was sitting on. "They are no longer there General Hammond. The skull enveloped them in an energy field. I fired my zatnikatel but it was too late. They seemed to disappear."

"What?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the control room, Hammond had already had the tech's dial the Gate and activate the MALP still on the other side.

"Pan the camera left again. Do the infra red sensors detect any sign of Doctor Jackson or Lt. O'Neill?"

"No Sir," the Tech answered.

Teal'c walked in and stood by Hammond.

"You should be in the infirmary."

"I am well again General Hammond."

"Not according to Doctor Fraiser."

"Nicholas Ballard believed the crystal skull to be a teleportation device. Recovering the skull may help us to determine the location to which he was teleported."

"The MALP telemetry suggests the radiation levels are still too high."

"My symbiote provides me with a greater tolerance against the effects of radiation."

"And if that thing zaps you to wherever it sent Doctor Jackson?"

"Then I will have succeeded in locating him."

Hammond nodded, giving the stoic Jaffa silent permission.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. The last thing he remembered was staring into the crystal skull, Sean next to him. Did it work? Were they actually transported away from P7X-377?

He turned his head to see Sean, still unconscious, lying next to him. He reached out and nudged him gently on the shoulder. The young man groaned and rolled over, his hand shooting to his forehead.

"Sean, you okay?"

"Ugh, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," he said, looking around. This looked like the same planet, but, really, could he be sure wherever they would be transported to would look any different?

"Where is everybody?" Sean got to his feet and spun in a circle, looking around him. "They just left us?"

At the other end of the pathway, Daniel spotted Teal'c running across the bridge, the large, yellow box in his hand, to collect the crystal skull.

"Teal'c! What happened? Where is everybody?" Daniel turned around following the Jaffa, but he seemed to be ignoring them. Teal'c packed the skull into the case and turned around, intent on spending as little time as possible on the radioactive planet. As he headed back the way he came, he ran straight through Daniel. "You just ran right through me. TEAL'C!"

Teal'c stopped and looked back.

"What the hell is going on?" Sean asked, jumping out of Teal'c's way as he continued back to the Gate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teal'c exited the Gate, Sean and Daniel hot on his heels. The iris slid shut as the two stumbled forward, Sean whipping around to stare at the trinium alloy protective barrier.

"Hey!" Daniel shouted, still trying to get the attention of _somebody_!

Hammond greeted Teal'c at the end of the ramp. "Well done Teal'c."

"Regrettably there was no sign of either Daniel Jackson or Lieutenant O'Neill."

"So, nobody can see us?" Daniel said, looking over at a disgruntled Sean, who waved his arms through

Hammond turned to Sgt. Siler. "Doctor Rothman is awaiting the artifact in Lab 3c."

"Yes Sir." Siler took the case from Teal'c and swiftly walked out.

Teal'c bowed slightly. "Samantha will also want to study it."

"As soon as she's fully recovered," Hammond answered.

Sean's eyes grew wide. "Recovered from what?"

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

The two of them followed Teal'c to the infirmary where the big man led them directly to Sam's bedside.

Janet approached them from behind. "She hasn't woken yet, Teal'c. We've found some anomalies in her blood samples. I won't lie to you, this is cause for concern."

Sean frowned at the petite doctor, walking up to stand next to the woman he felt was more his friend and colleague than his stepmother. He smiled, though, when he heard his father shouting out from the bed next to them.

"DOC!"

Janet rolled her eyes and turned to her other patient. "You can protest all you want Colonel but it will be a while till you get your strength back. So relax."

"Oh, come on."

"Ah. Doctors orders."

"Napoleonic power monger," he muttered though secretly he appreciated all that she did for them. He was laying on the infirmary bed in a set of pajamas, a thick blanket wrapped tightly around him. "How's Sam?"

"She's still unconscious, Colonel."

Jack coughed, squinting as the pounding in his head increased. "What's wrong?" As worried as he was about his missing son and friend, the fact that Sam was still out cold just plain scared him.

"She hasn't been feeling well," he croaked before she could answer. "She agreed to come see you if it didn't get better soon."

"There were some odd readings, Jack," Janet answered, her tone going from doctor to friend. "I've ordered more tests, mostly ones we wouldn't normally run, so hopefully we'll have some answers for you soon."

She rested one comforting hand on his shoulder. He nodded, but didn't look at her. His eyes were locked on his wife, lying in the bed next to his. As far as he was concerned they weren't anywhere near close enough to each other.

"Any news?" Jack suddenly turned his head towards Teal'c.

"Neither Daniel Jackson nor Lieutenant O'Neill anywhere in the vicinity of the pyramid."

Janet left the men to observe the test results and see if she could find anything out for them.

"What the hell happened to them?"

"I do not believe the skull is a weapon O'Neill."

"Well you're right about that, it's not a weapon," Daniel said, still standing back from everyone else.

"It is indeed a teleportation device. I believe the artifact itself…"

Daniel shook his head. "No something else happened."

"You got that right," Sean snorted.

"Doctor Rothman is now studying it," Teal'c informed them.

Jack made a weak attempt at rolling his eyes. "Rothman couldn't figure out an ashtray. The guy we need working on that skull is Daniel."

"It is he whom we endeavor to locate, O'Neill."

"Look I'm sick of laying around. Help me up."

"Doctor Fraiser believes you are not strong enough to undertake such a mission."

"Yeah, whatever." Jack ignored the man's warning, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. What he didn't anticipate, however, was exactly how weak he really was. He unceremoniously collapsed onto the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

"Doctor Fraiser is usually correct in such matters." Teal'c picked him up by the collar and dropped him onto the bed face first.

"Thank you," he muttered into the mattress.

"You are welcome O'Neill."

Sean laughed, knowing his father couldn't hear him, but remained behind as Daniel left to check on Rothman's progress.

"C'mon, T. Help me slide over." Jack weakly pushed off on the floor with his toes, not moving an inch. Teal'c's eyebrows rose in amusement and without much effort on his part, pushed Jack's bed so it was touching Sam's.

Jack reached out, his fingertips brushing his wife's forearm. He needed the touch to comfort himself, to know she was at least still alive. She'd get better, no matter what, and he'd be there throughout.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel was watching Dr. Rothman study the crystal skull, hoping in some weird way that his influence would help them discover what exactly had gone on.

"Okay, you can do this Robert, I know you can. Focus on the Mayan legends. The lost pyramids of Belize. The Ballard skull. That's where the answer is."

"Well, it's a crystal skull."

"We knew that Doctor," General Hammond said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the scientist.

"It's almost identical to the Nicholas Ballard skull in the Smithsonian."

Daniel shook his head and looked towards Hammond. "He doesn't know it was found on P7X 377."

"Actually," Rothman said, an impressed tone in his voice. "The craftsmanship is very impressive. It's probably made in Germany, early 1900's. What I don't understand is what it has to do with Daniel being missing."

"We believe it to be a teleportation device," Teal'c answered him.

"Are you serious?"

"That's good Robert. Be skeptical." Daniel knew that and not knowing where the skull came from could help him in an unbiased analysis.

Hammond tapped his finger impatiently on the desk. "We were hoping your archaeological expertise could help provide insight into where he may have been sent."

"It's a skull," Rothman said, pointing out the obvious and shooting nasal spray up his nose.

Daniel winced. "Not that skeptical."

"I myself witnessed the artifact create a tremendous field of energy that engulfed Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"It's made of crystal not plutonium. I don't see how this could…"

"Humor me Doctor," the General interrupted, quickly loosing patience with the man. "I want a full report within 12 hours."

"Yes Sir, I was just…"

Teal'c could not resist a parting shot, and warned the doctor. "Do not look directly into its eyes."

"Okay."

"Don't let me down Robert," Daniel said, following the other men out.

Rothman turned to Sgt. Siler. "Teleportation device? I… What do you think?"

"I think you're gonna get fired."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack was lying in the bed lightly dozing, his fingers still tracing lazy circles on his wife's arm. Janet still hadn't come back, and there really wasn't anything for him to do while he was stuck in bed. Rico was up in the kennels where General Hammond wanted him when Sam went off world, and therefore couldn't get his Game boy or yoyo out of his desk drawer.

Sean was perched on the bed on the other side of Sam's keeping a watchful eye over her. What he really wanted to do was leave and go home to see his own wife.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The arm under his father's fingers moved and jolted him out of the light sleep he'd drifted into.

Sam's eyes blinked open as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Jack sat up just a little and reached down to hold her hand.

"Hey, welcome back."

"How," she coughed, her throat too dry to get the words out properly. Jack reached over to the other side of his bed and handed her the water he'd had on the table beside his bed.

"How long was I out?"

"Too long, Sweetheart." He scootched as far over as he could and tried to pull her into his arms. "You had us all scared there for a while."

A nurse had noticed Sam's return from unconsciousness and called Janet over.

"Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?" she asked as she started taking down the woman's vital signs.

"Not so great," Sam answered. "My, uh, stomach's a little upset."

"Well, that's to be expected," Janet answered.

Jack just looked at her, his head tilted to the side.

"We just finished your test results and I'll tell you this, it was a close one."

"What are you talking about, Doc?" Jack made no pretense of hiding his fear this time.

Instead of answering him, Janet looked directly at Sam, a slight smile showing in her eyes. "How long have you been feeling sick, Sam?"

She thought for a moment, trying to remember that far back. She'd been popping Tums like candy for a while now, something that had Jack concerned, but she hadn't thought anything of it. It felt no more serious than acid reflux.

"Maybe since right before we got back from the cabin."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

She shrugged. "It didn't really seem important."

"Sam," Janet paused. "You're pregnant."

Sean jumped off the bed, pumping his hand in the air. "YES! I _knew_ it."

"Did you feel that?" Jack asked looking around. Sam didn't have a clue what he was talking about and Janet was still trying to talk to the couple.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to find out more accurately how far along you are and to make sure this little episode didn't do any damage."

Sam gasped and laid her hand over her abdomen. Her little jaunt through the Gate could have cost them their child. Jack had shifted over to her bed when she woke up and draped one arm around her shoulders. She leaned into Jack, seeking his comfort as tears formed in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, of course, maybe later that night, but not now.

Janet left the two alone while she went to get the ultrasound machine. They had one on base to help diagnose internal injuries, but she was much happier to be having a good reason to use the machine.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her. He murmured soothing words of love and comfort as she tried to calm herself down. Sam nodded into his shoulder and sat up a little straighter.

"Sammy, we did it. We've got a little one growin' in there," he said, resting his hand on her flat stomach. He couldn't keep the grin away, lighting up his entire face.

"What if something's wrong?" she asked nervously. "I could've lost the baby."

Jack shook his head. "But _we_ didn't, and nothing's going to go wrong. Besides, remember that cool trick your dad does? We can always have him check, but I, for one, trust our little Napoleon."

"You're right," Sam nodded. A smile slowly crept it's way onto her face. "We're going to have a baby, Jack."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teal'c was meditating in his quarters, Daniel sitting cross-legged on the floor across from him.

"Teal'c… In case I don't ever get the chance to say this, if you hadn't have come back for us, we might have been stuck in that place forever. Thank you."

Teal'c opened his eyes and stared right through Daniel.

"Is there someone present?" he asked, standing up.

Daniel jumped to his feet. "Yes. It's me. It's Daniel. I'm right here. I'm right here. Just don't walk…" Teal'c stepped right through Daniel and out the door to the hall. "…through me. It's very disconcerting."

Daniel followed him out into the hall. "You sensed I was in the room, you just can't see or hear me which is a little frustrating as you may imagine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack moved back over sit on his own bed when Janet came back, rolling the cart with the ultrasound machine over to the side of Sam's bed. The nurse helped set up the machine, while Janet sat Sam up into a little more comfortable position. She pulled up the bottom of Sam's shirt and lowered the waistband of her pants.

"Okay, Sam. The transducer gel's going to be a little cold," she warned. Sam nodded and Janet squeezed the gel over her stomach. Sam jumped and smiled sheepishly at her husband, grabbing his hand. He smiled back, just as anxious to see their baby as she.

Janet rubbed the wand through the gel over Sam's stomach and in no time the image popped up on the monitor.

Jack's eyes were frozen on the screen in wonder, fascinated by the lines and squiggles in front of him. "Will ya look at that?"

"That is your baby," Janet told them, smiling softly at the parents. "And from what I can tell…" She checked the readouts and the measurements the computer was coming up with. "You're about 12 weeks along."

Sam mentally did the math real quick and her eyes widened. "Jack, that means I was pregnant before Selmak checked us over. Dad knows!" Her voice rose in what most people would be an accusatory tone, but Jack could hear the amusement in her voice.

"You know, he did give us a sort of odd smile," Jack replied, grinning. "Don't be upset with him, he probably wanted us to find out on our own."

Sam shook her head. "Jack, if I'd known, you know I would never have gone into that sort of situation."

"Hey," he said, drawing his fingers across her forehead. "It's over and done with, finito. On the other hand, you really had no idea? Not an inkling?"

Sam shook her head, but Janet replied for her. "Some women don't get any symptoms other than a missed period. The heartburn is normal; it was her way of getting morning sickness."

"But I never missed-"

"Ack!" Jack waved his hands in front of him. "Okay, _way_ more info than I wanted."

He turned back to look at Janet and the ultrasound monitor. "So, Doc, any idea whether we've got a Scarecrow or a Dorothy yet?"

Janet smiled at his unusual reference, but it was totally Jack and she shook her head. "It's too early to tell, Colonel. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Sam and Jack nodded eagerly, their heads bouncing up and down in sync. Janet reached over and hit the volume button. She would have had to check the heartbeat anyway, but it always made the expectant parents feel better if they got some warning.

"It's so fast," Sam said, the awe evident in her voice.

Jack laughed softly. "It's a tiny being, Sam. It's supposed to be fast."

"I know, I just…"

"It's okay."

Janet finished her examination and wiped the gel off Sam's stomach. "Well, so far, everything look's great, but because of both your ages, I'd like to do an amniocentesis next month. I won't lie to you, it carries a risk of miscarriage, but it can test for a number of chromosomal diseases and will give us a head's up if there's anything we should keep our eye on."

Sam and Jack exchanged a quick glance and Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, Doc, if, uh, Jacob could use the healing device with no risk to the baby…"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that, Colonel, but I want a detailed report from Selmak." She noticed Sam's eyes starting to droop. "Now, I want you to get some rest now, Sam."

She nodded and pushed her self down into the bed, curling up under the blanket. Jack stayed next to her until he was sure she was back asleep and turned to Janet.

The doctor smiled at him and walked over, slipping the blood pressure cuff over his arm. When she finished taking his vitals, she hung the stethoscope around her neck and looked straight at him. "Well, you seem to be back to normal and you seem to have gotten your strength back. I'm going to release you from the infirmary."

Jack smiled happily, but looked over apprehensively at his wife. As much as he hated the infirmary, he really couldn't stand to leave Sam's side right now.

Janet caught the look and was quick to reassure him. "She's only sleeping, Jack, and I won't leave her alone."

He nodded and stood. "Thanks, Doc. I should go take Rico out for some fresh air, maybe stop in on Trish."

Sean's eyes lit up from where he'd been sitting on the same bed he'd been on when he first heard the news. This was his chance to get out of there and see his wife, even if only for a little while.

"Well, you're free to go, Colonel."

He stood, tugging on the hem of his pajama shirt and started to head out the door. "Oh, and Doc?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll get them back. You know the Space Monkey can't stay away from you for long."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack pulled up outside his son and daughter-in-law's house and climbed out of the cab, letting Rico out before he closed the door. He knocked once and slowly opened the front door. It was an open door policy they all pretty much instituted with each other a while ago.

Sean slid out of the truck, walking right through the truck door. That was definitely an advantage to this whole thing, he could walk through solid objects. On the other hand, he couldn't hold his wife or rub his hand along her bulging belly.

"Hey, Trish! It's Jack," the older man called out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm in the nursery!" Trish called back down the stairs.

Sean bounded up the stairs and stood in the doorway, completely unprepared for his father walking through his chest.

"Hey Trish," Jack said, trying to sound more upbeat than he really felt.

"Hi, Jack. Sean's still at the Base." Trish turned around, her hand on her stomach, a folded up onsie in the other hand.

"Uh, I know. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Something came up at work, and he's going to have to stay there until further notice."

She smiled kindly back at her father-in-law. "You could have called me. Sean could have called me, for that matter."

"You're so beautiful, my Trishy," Sean whispered, taking the chance to observe her without her being able to know.

"I needed to get out of the base for a while and figured I could use this as an excuse." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and quickly changed the subject. "So how's the little guy doin?"

"Good. We're starting to get a little impatient, but we definitely don't want him getting here any sooner than he has to."

"No," he laughed. "We wouldn't want that." He so wanted to tell her exactly what had happened across the galaxy, but that wasn't a possibility.

"So, where's Sam?"

"She's asleep, in the infirmary."

Trish's eyes widened in concern. "What? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's fine," Jack rushed to comfort her, smiling. "She just passed out. She'll be okay once I can get her home."

"What caused it? Do you guys know yet?"

"Yeah." That sly grin was back. "In about four months she'll look just like you."

"She's pregnant?" she squealed, rushing over to wrap him in her arms. "That's so wonderful."

Jack kept one arm around her and turned around back towards the door, leading her through Sean and into the hallway. "Why don't we grab something to eat?"

Trish giggled and walked with him to their kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack had returned back to the base an hour ago to find Sam up and about. Janet had checked her out when she woke up had released her from the infirmary. She was determined to figure out what had happened to Daniel and Sean. He was okay with that, as long as she paced herself and made sure she was sitting down as much as possible. He left her outside the labs and headed to his office to finish up some old reports.

When Sam walked into the lab Rothman was looking into the eyes of the skull, trying to figure out what the thing did. He wasn't having much success.

"STOP!" Sam shouted. "That's exactly what Daniel was doing when he and Sean were absorbed by the energy field."

Daniel and Sean were sitting next to each other on one of the lab counters watching Robert work. "That's what we've been trying to tell him," they said in unison.

"I know that. I was trying to prove something."

"Prove what?" Janet asked, walking in behind Sam.

"That the skull didn't do this," Daniel muttered.

Sam stared at the man. "You don't think the skull is responsible for what happened to them, do you?"

"I'm still here."

"There was intense muon radiation at the time the energy..."

"There's no residual radiation..."

"Look I saw what that thing is capable of."

"Hey. I wish it was a teleportation device. I could use it to go find Daniel. He's my friend too you know. I don't think that's what we've got here. I think what we've got here is a paperweight," Rothman practically shouted. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I'm sorry, that's my opinion."

"It's all right, I'll take over from here." She turned to Sgt. Siler. "There may be properties in the crystalline structure that are invisible to the naked eye. We should run some diagnostic tests."

Janet walked across the room to pour Sam a glass of water as she sat down at the lab table.

Daniel turned to Sean. "Wait a minute, I'm not hungry or thirsty. Why not?"

"Thank you," Sam said to Janet.

Sean's eyes widened in fear. "Because we're dead?"

Sam coughed on the water, feeling a slight chill go through the air.

"What?" Rothman asked, seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Did anybody else feel that?"

"What?"

Daniel and Sean were still facing each other. "What if we're ghosts?"

"I just got a shiver."

"You're still feeling the after effects of the radiation," Janet said. "And you're overtired. You know I'm here to keep an eye on you.

"No I think that was us," Sean said, turning to Daniel. "My dad felt something when I got a little excited in the infirmary earlier."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the Control room, Daniel and Sean sat perched atop some equipment while they watched the rest of SG-1, Sam, Janet and Hammond observe the Gate.

"Chevron 4 encoded."

"Sir, we've subjected the skull to every piece of diagnostic equipment we have," Sam reported to Hammond.

"Chevron 5 encoded."

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing."

"We could take another look at that planet Sir," Jack said.

"I'd strongly recommend against it." Janet turned to look between Jack and Sam. "We're still getting periodic readings from the MALP. The radiation levels have dropped slightly but they're still elevated."

"Chevron 6 encoded."

"We're preparing a UAV for a long-range search around the pyramid. I don't see any point in risking another SG team unless that search turns up something."

"Chevron 7 locked."

"Launch when ready Sergeant," Hammond ordered.

"Launching UAV in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 mark."

Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I'm gonna suggest this but what about Daniel's grandfather?"

"Nick?" Jack, Daniel and Sean all asked at the same time.

"He claimed that the skull teleported him somewhere. Maybe he's the only person who actually knows where Daniel is?"

Janet shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Sam. I've already taken the liberty of looking him up."

"Oh you didn't," Daniel groaned.

"What's so bad about that?" Sean asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"His current address is a psychiatric institution in Oregon."

"Psychiatric?" Jack asked.

"Apparently his failure to prove the crystal skull was more than just a curiosity caused a severe mental breakdown from which he's never recovered. Nick checked himself in."

Sam looked momentarily hurt. "Why wouldn't Daniel have told us that?"

"Oh yes, by the way, he's insane," Daniel remarked sarcastically.

Janet continued. "Daniel was a regular visitor there up until 4 years ago, right before he joined the Stargate program."

"Oh please, he kicked me out, we had a huge fight."

"Apparently Nick still talks about him all the time."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"The doctor I spoke to says any friends of Doctor Jackson's are welcome."

"What?"

Sam looked over at Hammond, shrugging her shoulders. "We don't have much else to go on."

"Find out what you can but I needn't remind you that the details of this matter will have to remain classified. That means you won't be able to tell him what happened to Doctor Jackson or where the skull was found."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack and Teal'c paced back and forth across the waiting room, itching to get in to see Nick. They'd already been there for half an hour and Jack was getting impatient. Sean and Daniel stood leaning against the wall, watching the two pace.

A nurse came out with a clipboard in her hands. "Sorry for the wait. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You may take us to Nicholas Ballard immediately," Teal'c said, nodding his fedora covered head.

Jack winced. "He's just a little anxious to see ol' Nick."

"Oh, are you close?"

"No," Teal'c and Daniel said at the same time Jack said, "Yes."

Teal'c just looked back over at Jack. "Yes, extremely."

"Well, I'll just check and see if he's ready for you."

Daniel and Sean glanced at each other, both feeling ridiculously empty headed. "What are we waiting for?"

They shrugged and followed the nurse through the doors and down the hall to a room where the doctor was talking to Nick. "Colonel O'Neill and his party are here," she said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded at her and turned to Nick. "Friends of Daniel I told you about are here just outside. Would you like to see them now?"

"I miss him," Nick replied.

"Hi Nick, long time no see."

Sean rolled his eyes at Daniel and leaned against the wall by the window, folding his arms over his chest.

The doctor looked back at the nurse. "Would you show them in please?"

Daniel squatted down in front of his grandfather, looking him straight in the eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he could see him because he looked back. "Nick, I need your help. Friends of mine want to ask you about the skull you found in Belize. Tell them everything, trust them."

Jack walked into the room with Teal'c following, and faced Nick. The doctor introduced them. "Nick, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's a friend of Daniel's."

"Doctor would you mind if we…"

The doctor nodded and left them alone with Nick so they could get down to business. He'd been told the military needed to talk to his patient and that the matter was classified, so as long as nothing went wrong he was fine with leaving.

"Nick."

"Jack." He held out his hand, but Nick just stared at it. "O'Neill. Colonel."

"Daniel followed my footsteps."

"You must be very proud."

"He made a fool of himself."

"Oh here we go." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Sean said, shocked.

Nick just kept talking. "He staked his entire academic career on this belief that that the great pyramids of Egypt were made by aliens."

"Yes, well that's…"

"He was more insane than I was. I told him to forget all that nonsense."

"It wasn't nonsense, I was right," Daniel defended himself.

"He lost his apartment, his research grant. He hasn't published a paper in two years. Now where is he? Where is he now?"

"That is what we wish to discus with you at this time, Nicholas Ballard. We would like to hear your story of the skull you found," Teal'c said.

"Nothing happened. There were no aliens."

"Oh, c'mon!" Sean threw his hands in the air and paced behind Daniel and his father.

"Trust them Nick," Daniel pleaded with him.

"No one believed me."

"Daniel believed you," Jack pointed out.

"Oh no. No no don't."

"He didn't. He wanted to, he did listen. In the end he did not believe in my theories of the skull just as I did not believe his theories of the pyramids and the aliens."

"I guess we were both right."

"Nick, can you tell us what happened when you found that skull?" Jack asked.

"Why?"

"Because we found another skull. Identical to the one you found in Belize."

"Show me."

"We can't. It's in a classified location."

"Then take me there."

"We can't do that."

Daniel and Sean both looked at Jack, practically yelling at him. "You have to."

"If you don't then I won't tell you anything. It is up to you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In Hammond's office, Jack stood in front of the man, tapping his fingers on the desk. Daniel was leaning in the doorway, listening in, while Sean went to see if he could figure anything out with the skull. It was getting frustrating not being able to talk to anybody.

"Colonel, there is no greater secret in this nation than the Stargate."

"So we keep him away from Level 28."

"A civilian who's spent the last 20 years of his life in a psychiatric institution?"

"Exactly, who's gonna believe him if he says anything?"

"Colonel you walk a fine line."

"Thank you Sir."

Jack turned to leave.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"We've contacted the Tok'ra, Jacob should be here within the week. He's currently undercover. Oh, and congratulations, Jack."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack left the office just as the phone rang.

"Hammond," the General answered.

Daniel stood in the doorway, looking thoughtfully at the older man. There was so much he was doing for them, just to get them back. "General, I know you can't hear me but thank you."

"Absolutely, put her through… Kayla, sweetheart, this is grandpa. Isn't this past your bedtime?... You lost another tooth? Well you put it under your pilla tonight… I bet your big sister Tessa wishes she lost a tooth… I'd love to come and see you in your school play tomorrow night sweetheart, but I can't… Well a very close friend of mine is lost and he needs my help… Yes he's a very close friend… I hope so too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick walked into the lab and immediately walked toward the table, reaching for the skull.

"I don't think you should touch that, sir," Siler said.

"It's all right Sergeant thank you. Nick, this is Doctor Robert Rothman, and I'm Doctor Samantha O'Neill,"

Rothman looked up at the man, enamored with the archeological legend. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off when it was obvious Nick wasn't paying attention to him.

"It's exactly the same as the one I found in Belize. Where did you find it?"

"We can't tell you that," Jack answered, entering the room behind them.

Daniel looked at his friend. "You're gonna have to tell him eventually Jack."

"The skull stood on a stone pedestal. You have been there haven't you?"

"You mean Belize?" Sam asked.

"No, no, no, no. That was the ruins of the temple where I found the skull, all gone, collapsed. I am talking about a cavern."

Teal'c spoke up. "You know the location of this cavern?"

"Nowhere on this earth. It was so enormous that the light of my torch never reached the bottom."

"Yes, but how'd you get there?" Sean asked impatiently,

"I don't know how I got there, a field of energy surrounded me and suddenly I was simply there. And then they came."

"They?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"The giants."

"Giants?"

"The giant aliens. They rose up as if they were made of mist; they flew around me like specters."

Daniel shared a look with Sean. "Now you know why no one believed him."

"They spoke, 'Oo ya wolin wolin we tayil.'"

"That's Mayan," Rothman pointed out. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"But what does it mean?" Daniel was starting to get frustrated with all the circles they seemed to be going in.

"I was afraid to answer, I just closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself back again under the temple in Belize. The ground was shaking as in an earthquake and I just grabbed the skull and climbed out and everything collapsed."

"Wow," Jack said. "That's, erm… giants?"

"So you were sent to this cavern and back again without ever knowing where it was? And the ruins where you found the skull?" Sam asked, shooting her husband a look.

"I spent years trying to find it again but it was as if the temple never existed."

"So I guess you couldn't take us there either?"

"Can you imagine what it feels like to go on the most incredible journey of your life and have no one believe you?"

"Ahh Teal'c, you wanna escort Nick down to the VIP room?" Jack asked, knowing the late hour since they'd returned from Oregon.

"Nicholas Ballard, would you come with me please." Sean followed Teal'c out of the room with Nick.

Jack turned to Rothman. "So tell you anything?"

"Maybe… I mean, no."

"Work on it." He slapped the man on the bag and turned to his wife, grasping her arm gently. "C'mon Sam, we should get you to bed."

"Jack, we need to work on this."

"Oh, no, you _need_ sleep. Doc's orders. You've been through a lot today and Janet doesn't want you overworked. I want to find them, too, but we need you at a hundred percent to do that. Look, we won't go home, just to our quarters."

Sam nodded, knowing he was right and followed him out of the lab, saying goodbye to Rothman and Siler as she left. Daniel chose to leave and head to his grandfather's room.

"He described the cavern perfectly, Jack. He had to have been there."

"Ahh giants?"

"Yes that's weird, I admit," Daniel said.

"Somebody built that place," Sam pointed out.

"Doesn't help us."

"But if he really was transported to P7X 377 maybe the skull was trying to send us somewhere and something interrupted the process."

Sam entered the elevator first and held it open while Jack stepped in.

"You get the feeling Daniel's still around?"

Daniel stared at his friends. "We have to go back there."

"Kinda."

"I guess it's cos we miss him."

"And we have to talk to those giant aliens."

"Or radiation sickness?"

Sam smiled at her husband. "C'mon, Jack, let's go to bed."

The elevator doors shut in front of him, but all Daniel wanted to do was pound his fists through the metal.

"What? That's it?" he yelled. "Whatever happened to working through the night? I'd do it for you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sean sat on top of the bookshelf in Nick's room. This invisible thing had a few perks. _Wonder how high up I can get?_ He'd already thought about climbing the Gate, but then again, he didn't exactly know what would happen to him if he fell.

"There will be a guard posted outside your door should you require assistance," Teal'c told Nick, bowing his head.

"When you see Daniel would you tell him. Never mind. It's something I should tell him myself."

"Very well."

Teal'c walked out of the room, leaving Nick alone in the room with Sean. Daniel walked through the door and perched on the bookshelf next to the young man.

"I am sorry," Nick said.

Daniel looked over at him, confused. "For what?"

"For not adopting you when your parents died."

"You were traveling all over the world."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I was 8 years old, how could it be my fault?"

"I am sorry for allowing my obsession to drive me into madness." Nick turned and looked directly at Daniel. "Would you forgive me?"

"You can see me?"

Nick sighed. "Yes, Daniel. I can see you, but that quiet one is a little odd."

"Why didn't you say something?" Daniel practically yelled.

"Hey!" Sean jumped off the bookshelf. "I'm not 'weird'."

"You're not real so it doesn't mean anything."

"No we're real. I'm real. You're not hallucinating."

"Hallucinations always say that."

"Not this time Nick. The skull, the skull did this to us. We're trapped, in another dimension, out of phase, something. Look all I know is we need your help. If you don't help us I don't know how we're gonna get home.

"So what do you want me to do?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood in the briefing room waiting for this all important meeting he'd been called into. He was still in his sweats and an old Air Force T-shirt. He figured whatever would get him out of bed at 2345 wouldn't allow for time to change.

Janet had been working in the infirmary and thankfully was on base when needed.

An SF walked in with Nick right behind him. Of course, Daniel and Sean were following closely. "Sirs, Mr. Ballard insisted on seeing both of you immediately."

"Forgive me, he insisted," Nick said. "Daniel is here."

Hammond looked at him skeptically. "Here?"

"Repeat what I'm saying. I'm standing right beside you."

"Standing right beside me."

"He's lost a few pounds," Jack quipped.

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dad, don't be an ass."

"Dad, don't be an ass."

"Sean's there, too?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "We have to go back to the planet and we have to let the skull finish what it started."

Nick repeated after him, "We must go back to the planet."

"Planet?" Hammond glared at Jack.

"Not a word Sir, I swear."

" Daniel told me all about the Stargate. We must replace the skull on the pedestal so that the giant aliens will come. Something must have interrupted the process."

"Teal's fired a Zat. That's all I could imagine it would be, Sir." Jack shrugged at him.

"That's it. That's what interrupted the process. We have to, we have to let it happen. We have to, we have to trust it."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hammond asked.

"I thought I was hearing voices. It wouldn't have been for the first time."

"Forgive me," Janet interrupted, "but why are you the only person who can see them?"

"Perhaps because I went through the same experience."

"Tell General Hammond if we go back right now he might be able to see his granddaughter's school play after all."

"General Hammond, if you let us go now you might be able to see your granddaughter's play."

"I was alone in my office when Kayla phoned." He looked around as if expecting to see Daniel and Sean somewhere in the room. "Doctor Jackson, are you absolutely certain you and SG-1 can safely return to the planet?"

"Say yes."

"Yes."

"What does Sean have to say about it?" Jack asked.

"Yes! I want to get back to normal, let's go!"

"Yes, he's sure."

"It's good enough for me, Sir."

Jack had headed down to the locker room to get ready for the mission and was now heading down to the Gateroom with Nick to meet Teal'c. There was no way he was letting Sam go on this mission. And if she really knew he felt like that she'd probably kick his ass. Daniel and Sean were following them down, ready to get back to the real world.

"So it wasn't the skull alone that did this, it's its connection to the cavern?"

Daniel answered, "Yes, I think the skull is just the icon…"

"Can you imagine the technology it takes to do that?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Nick simply answered.

"Daniel said you should come along to make it work?"

"Wait, I never said that."

"You're taking advantage of us."

Nick smiled. "Yes."

They walked through the Gateroom doors where Teal'c was waiting for them. The Gate activated and Nick's eyes widened.

"So this is what you have been doing these past few years?"

Daniel nodded. "Exploring planets."

Hammond triggered the intercom. "SG-1 you have a go. Maintain radio contact."

Jack walked up the ramp, Sean following close behind.

"Then, behind that there's another world? You must tell me everything," Nick begged.

"As soon as we get back, I promise."

"After you Nicholas Ballard." Teal'c followed the man through the Gate to P7X-377.

"It's just as I remembered it. This is where they live," Nick said as they entered the pyramid.

Nick walked across the bridge ahead of Jack and Teal'c and put the skull on the pedestal.

"Now we must wait for the giant aliens."

"That just has a nice ring to it," Jack smirked, then spoke into his radio. "General Hammond, we're in position."

"_Understood Colonel, proceed_."

Daniel stepped forward and looked into the eyes of the skull. Sean hung back, not really sure what he should do. If he was up there, something could go wrong, but if he stayed out of the way and it worked, he could always do it again. The energy "bugs" appeared around Daniel then spread to the rest of the group.

"O'Neill, the radiation seems to be climbing again," Teal'c said, looking down at the hand held device.

Nick spun in circles, looking around. "This is incredible."

"Daniel said to let it happen." Jack shrugged.

The energy reached out and enveloped them all, including Sean.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted as his friend appeared before him.

"Jack! It worked."

"Dad?" Sean asked, trying to determine whether it worked for him as well.

"Sean!" Jack ran up, enveloping his son in a hug. "Holy shit, kid. I thought we'd lost you."

"O'Neill? Nicholas Ballard?"

"Sean?"

"You must be out of phase like us but Teal'c isn't."

"Why?" Daniel asked, looking at Jack.

"You're asking me?"

Teal'c looked around and spoke into his radio. "General Hammond. I was not teleported with the others."

"_Return to base immediately_."

Teal'c turned and ran back toward the Stargate. The pyramid started to shake and a mist rose up from the depths of the cavern. Before their very eyes the mist transformed into the giant alien Nick had described.

"Holy smoke Bullwinkle!" Jack gasped. "Hello! What's your name?"

The alien spoke in a loud booming voice. "Oo ya wolin wolin we tayil."

"Daniel?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I know _what_ it's saying." Jack rolled his eyes. "_Why's_ it saying that?"

"It didn't affect Teal'c. Why?"

"Because he's Jaffa," Sean pointed out.

"He's carrying a symbiote. The Goa'uld." Daniel turned and faced the alien. "We are enemies of the Goa'uld."

"Then you are welcome here," the alien replied.

"Keep talking," Jack hissed.

"We're travelers, we come in search of friendship. We'd like to exchange our knowledge and culture."

"We accept your proposition." He pointed at Nick. "You may remain."

"Me?" Nick asked pointing to himself.

"Him?" Jack asked.

"This is not the first time you have journeyed here."

"You remember."

"There are others among our people who would gladly return," Daniel broke in.

"No Daniel. Let me."

"Nick…"

"This was my life's work. I've been hoping for another chance at this for 20 years. Please."

"You just came back into my life…"

"I'll be back again. Please." He patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"Look again into the eyes of the skull," the alien boomed.

"Well, Nick, take notes." Jack smiled at the man.

"I will."

Sean approached the man and held out his hand. "Thank you, for helping us."

Nick just shook his hand not really sure what to say and Sean walked over to where his father was waiting for them.

Daniel turned to his grandfather. "You have to tell me everything."

"I promise. Daniel, I am proud of you."

"Goodbye, Grandpa."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack, Daniel, and Sean exited the wormhole, Jack handing off his weapon to one of the SF's standing guard.

"Where's Mr. Ballard, Colonel?" Hammond asked, walking into the Gateroom.

Daniel stepped forward. "The aliens asked him to stay."

Hammond nodded. "Infirmary. Briefing in one hour."

Daniel rushed out of the room, heading straight for the infirmary. He couldn't wait to get down there and hold Janet in his arms again.

Sean stayed back with his father, the two walking at a more sedate pace. "Hey, uh, congratulations," he smiled, nudging Jack with his elbow. "I knew it was gonna happen soon."

"What?"

"The baby. I was in the infirmary when Doc Fraiser told you."

"That was you?"

Sean shrugged. "The same thing happened with Sam in the lab. Daniel and I thought it was because we were dead or something."

"I'm glad you weren't. It's a _ton_ of paperwork. Besides, I'd hate to have to tell Trish I lost you."

"About that…" Sean looked at his father seriously. "Thanks for going over there and talking to her."

"How'd you…"

"I tagged along. I just… needed to see her again."

Jack nodded, knowing the feeling.

"You know, it could happen any day now," Sean said, the silly grin plastered on his face.

Jack smiled back. He knew exactly what Sean was talking about and was actually excited with him. It made him feel old sometimes to think about it, but the fact that he and Sam now had their own child on the way invigorated him.

"She'd still be early, but the doctor said they could safely handle it." Sean pushed the door to the locker room open, the two of them deciding to give Daniel a little extra time with the good doctor. "Hey, why don't you and Sam come over tonight. The girls can talk baby."

"Sure," Jack said, slapping his son on the back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Trish, Hun? I'm home," Sean announced walking in through the front door of their house. He could smell the delicious dinner from the kitchen.

Trish came out wiping her hands on a towel. "Hi, did you get everything straightened out?"

He wrapped his arms around her and planted a deep kiss on her lips. He kneeled down and kissed her belly gently, rubbing his hand over their son. "I missed you guys," he whispered softly.

"We missed you, too." Trish smiled. "I just put dinner in the oven, it should be ready shortly."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Dad and Sam over for super." He winced, not really sure how she'd react. He stood back up and kept one arm on her.

"Well, we'll have enough. I made lasagna."

"Good. Now, I have a bone to pick with you, Missy. You're supposed to be relaxing," he said, in mock aggravation. He nuzzled her neck lovingly and wrapped his other arm around her. "You go sit down and I'll finish dinner. Dad should be over in about an hour."

tbc

_A/N: so i hope you liked this, Nemesis is next, hopefully it won't take that long! ok, please review and tell me what you think, i really need to know what to fix and all! _


	2. Ch 2

_**A/N:**__ **This is unbeta'd, haven't gotten it back from the beta yet. and thankyou to my TWO reviewers, liketoread and katejones2005, the only ones out of 170 hits, in my excruciatingly sick, delirious and overly emotional state, i actually cried when i saw that. sorry this is so short, i know i said i was gonna do Nemesis and Small Victories next, but this popped into my head and the next chap after and i couldn't ignore them. **  
_

**Ch. 2**_  
_

_Sam opened her eyes to find herself not in her house, not in her bedroom, and definitely not in her bed with her husband at her side. She was in a field, at least ten acres worth, of what looked like wheat. It could have been any grain really, she didn't know the difference. That wasn't her area of expertise. _

"_Hello?" she called out spinning in circles. The wheat brushed against her sides, tickling her through the t-shirt she was wearing. That was something that hadn't changed. She was wearing the same thing she'd gone to bed in. She'd found it more comfortable to wear an old t-shirt of Jack's and a pair of his sweatpants to bed over her usual spaghetti strap top and tighter pajama bottoms. She sure was glad for that now!_

"_Hi, Sam," a voice responded, surrounding her. She couldn't tell which direction it came from. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_You have to help us, Sam."_

_She recognized the voice now. It was the same one as in her last dream, the young man. More like a teenager probably, but she still had yet to see him. _

"_Tell me who you are! Please."_

"_You won't believe me."_

_Sam shook her head, her eyes pleading with whomever was speaking with her. "Yes, I will. At least tell me who is 'us'?"_

"_There's another little boy. They took him when he was a baby."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I don't know." She could feel the waves of frustration radiating off the boy, hitting her with an almost physical force. "They kept us blindfolded. It was so cold, like a roller coaster on the top of Mt. Everest-"_

"_The Stargate? They took you through the Stargate?"_

"_I don't… uh… what? I don't know. But I know who did it."_

_A soft wind blew over the field through the tall plants, carrying his excitement her direction. "You do?"_

"_Well, no, not really." She knew if she could see the boy he'd be blushing. She thought it was kind of cute, even if the circumstances were a little odd. "I saw his face. He knows my dad, that's why he took us."_

"_Okay," Sam said softly, trying to calm down the frantic boy. He was no doubt pacing and for some reason everything in the voice reminded her of Jack. "Why don't you tell me who your father is, and we'll go from there."_

"_He's evil; evil to the core."_

"_Your father?"_

"_No! The man! His eyes are ice cold and his hair is like fire. You have to help us!"_

"_Why don't you just talk to your father?"_

"_He sees me differently. Like I used to be. He can't see me like you do._

"_I don't see you at all!" she exclaimed, exasperated._

"_Sam! Please, just help us!"_

_Now Sam was getting frustrated. This was just going around in circles. "You keep saying that, but I can't help you if I don't know who you are!"_

"_You do, Sam!" he yelled back. "You know who I am, you're not going crazy!"_

_The last word drifted off, picked up by the increasing wind blowing around her. Wheat chaff swirled in the gusts, stinging her cheeks and stabbing her like a million little needles. The wind picked up, grabbing larger debris and flinging it wildly about. _

_Sam looked up quickly, shielding her eyes from the dirt and grime, to the sky darkening with heavy thunderclouds. She curled her arms over her head as the first hail stones started to fall, getting bigger as the seconds went by. With nowhere to hide, Sam crunched into a ball, protecting her tender stomach from the onslaught of ice raining down on her._

_A hailstone hit her ribs, knocking her to the ground and stopping her breath. More came pounding into her head, neck, sides and back. Tears slipped from her closed lids against her will, frustration and confusion the top emotions rushing through her mind. _

_As the hailstones grew, they started feeling more like fists and boots pounding into her, beating her into submission. The wheat stalks bent over in the wind, whipping at her back like a cat of nine tails._

_Suddenly, it stopped. No more wind, no more hail, no whipping wheat, no more clouds. She raised her head, wiping the grit and tear stains from her face to stare up at the bright blue sky. There wasn't a sign around her to tell of the horrendous winds and hail that had just wreaked havoc down around her._

_She stood, her hands going immediately to her still flat stomach. "You okay in there, munchkin? Oh, God, I already sound like Jack. Don't worry, sweetheart, your father's not really a bad man."_

_She rubbed her stomach comfortingly and smiled. Now, if she could only figure a way out of this insane dream. This was just getting scary. She turned around, trying to find any way to escape._

"_Hello!" _

_She jumped back, a hand going to her mouth, as a little boy popped up out of the wheat._

"_Uh, hi," Sam replied smiling._

_The boy grinned up at her, his hazel eyes dancing like sunflowers in a summer breeze. He had a beautiful smile, minus his front two teeth and his light brown hair was buzzed short, almost shaved, like whoever had done it couldn't be inconvenienced to take the time and do it right. As she stared down at him, she realized she recognized those eyes. He looked exactly like Sean._

_He laughed and darted off, running through the field._

"_Do you like it?" he shouted as she struggled to keep up with him. He held his arms straight out to the sides, making a vrooooming as he ran. "Lookit me! Charlie says this is what an airplane does! His daddy's a pilot!"_

_Sam almost stumbled in her shock and she stopped running after the boy. He turned his "airplane" around to head back to her, but dropped his arms when he noticed she wasn't following anymore. _

"_Charlie said that huh?" she asked, trying not to let him see her discomfort. _

"_Yeah," the little boy nodded. "He's _real_ smart. He teaches me everything he knows. He taught me how to read and write, and I can count to a hundred and sing my ABC's." His head was bobbing up and down as he spoke and the smile never left his features._

"_He says you love his daddy lots. Do you know who my daddy is?"_

Sam bolted upright in the bed, shaking, sweat dripping off her body. She grasped the front of her T-shirt in a fist as if trying to pull the collar away from her throat. Her heart was racing and she was practically hyperventilating, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sam? Honey?" Jack flipped on the bedside lamp and turned to his wife, wrapping one arm gently around her. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, wiping the tears away as her breathing slowly calmed down. "Yeah. Don't worry, Jack."

"Nightmare?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It was weird. Like the other dream, but there was a little boy this time. I don't know."

"C'mere," he murmured pulling her into his side and wrapping his other arm around her.

"AH!" she yelped, jerking away from him. She winced and grabbed her side, turning to try to get a look at her ribs. As she lifted up the t-shirt, Jack gasped, his eyes widening.

"Sam!" He jerked the shirt up to her armpit to get a better look. There on her back were what looked like lashes that had left long streaking welts surrounded by knuckle shaped bruises and straight across her ribs under her arm was a perfect boot print.

tbc

**_A/N: so? what'dya think? i really wanna know. i'm still really sick and this is the most excitment i get right now. this would have been up sooner, but my stupid keyboard quit working and we had to go buy another one! and it hasn't stopped raining in a week so it's cold and nasty and keeping me from getting better! grrrrrrrrrrrr. anyway, please review! i'm not above begging, really.  
_**


	3. Ch 3

_A/N: so here's ch. 3 unbeta'd so far!_

Jack wasted no time loading Sam into the truck, Rico jumping into the backseat with them and took off for the SGC. He pulled out his cell and hit the send button knowing Janet and Daniel's had been the last call he'd made.

"'ello?" came the deep, groggy answer.

"Daniel, put the Doc on the phone."

"Jack? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The fact was, he hadn't even bothered checking the time in his rush to leave. Glancing at the dashboard clock he realized it was just past 2:30 in the morning, not that he really cared.

"Daniel," he gritted out through clenched teeth. He heard murmuring in the background before Janet's voice came over the line.

"Colonel?"

"Doc, I'm bringing Sam into the infirmary." He could tell he had her full attention as he heard her sit up in bed.

"I'll meet you there," and the phone disconnected. He closed his cell and dropped it into the cup holder.

He glanced toward Sam, reaching out with his right hand to grab her left. "How're you feeling, Sam?" he asked softly, afraid of her answer.

She didn't want to admit it, not even to her husband, but she was terrified. What had happened defied all logic, all scientific reasoning. It was just a dream.

"Scared," she answered honestly. "But I think Munchkin's okay."

They stopped at a red light and Jack turned to look at her, reaching up to cup her cheek. "You sure?"

She nodded and turned her head to kiss his palm. "My ribs are sore, though."

They made it to the SGC without any more delay and as they rode down in the elevator, Jack's impatience came out two fold.

He held his arm around his wife while tapping his key card on the elevator doors. "C'mon, c'mon!" he growled. At least he could be thankful Janet and Daniel lived ten minutes closer to the base than he did.

He practically picked Sam up into his arms as the elevator doors opened and he rushed them into the infirmary.

"Jack! I'm not dieing!" Sam stifled a giggle as he dragged her along behind him. She knew it was inappropriate under the circumstances, but the way he was acting was just too much for her.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked, pushing open the door to the infirmary. "I mean this just came out of nowhere."

Janet was waiting for them by one of the beds when they walked in, standing next to a very unexpected, but welcome visitor.

"Dad!" Sam ran into Jacob's open arms and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Kiddo. I got your message and came as soon as I could."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I just got in a few hours ago, didn't want to bother you."

Jack's rapidly beating heart finally calmed down as he watched his father-in-law and wife. He sauntered in behind them and rested his hand on the small of Sam's back. "Hey, Dad," he said casually.

"Don't BS me, Jack. I could hear you two coming down the hall." Jacob smiled, but his face dropped slowly. "So what's going on?"

Jack exchanged a silent look with Sam and as she crossed her arms over her chest, he lifted the back of the T-shirt, exposing her back to Janet and Jacob.

"Sam, what happened?" Janet asked, bending over so she could get a better look.

Jacob was shooting daggers at Jack, his mind automatically running into overdrive. Sam caught the look out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "Jack didn't do this, Dad. And unless somebody snuck into our house…"

"We have no clue what happened."

Sam shook her head as she pulled away from her husband to sit on the bed, yanking her shirt over her head, but still holding it in front of her chest to maintain a small amount of modesty.

"Not 'no clue' exactly, just not much of one, yet," Sam muttered, flipping over onto her stomach with a wince.

"She woke up from a 'dream,'" Jack said, a slight sarcastic tone to his voice. "When I hugged her, she cried out. That's what led us to… this."

He waved his hand in his wife's direction and turned to pace, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"At one point, I was standing in a field and a storm hit. Hail came down and I huddled over so it would only hit my back, but it felt like someone was beating me. And the plants whipping in the wind felt like a literal whip. It hurt, so bad, but then it just stopped."

Janet finished looking over her back and maneuvered Sam onto her back, signaling she could put her shirt back on. She checked over her heart rate and blood pressure, and flung her stethoscope around her neck.

"Other than some deep bruising and welts, I'd say your ribs are probably bruised, but I won't know more until we run a set of x-rays and I want to run some blood tests. I'd say this sounds more psychosomatic, but I've never heard of anything this severe."

Sam nodded and held out her arm so Janet could take some blood.

Jacob stood next to his daughter and pulled the healing device from inside the Tok'ra garb. "Why don't I take care of those ribs?" he said, smiling.

"While you're here, maybe you could take care of…" Jack said, trailing off and looking at Sam.

"We'd like Selmak to check on the baby. And don't pretend to be surprised, we know you found out when you checked us over up at the cabin."

Jacob's eyes grew wide, but his head dipped quickly as Selmak took over. "**Samantha, I'm sorry. I did know about your pregnancy, but I kept it from your father, knowing you would probably prefer to let him know yourselves.**"

_Yeah, thanks. Let them blindside me!_

**_I _am_ sorry, Jacob. That was not intentional._**

_I know, Selmak._

Janet faced Jacob and Selmak, Sam's chart in hand. "There are genetic concerns involved, given both Sam and Jack's ages. Not to mention the Naqueda and protein marker left in Sam's body by Jolinar."

Jack coughed uncomfortably. "And what about my little cryo-freeze with the snake?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, but perhaps Selmak can give us more detail." Janet smiled comfortingly at the couple.

Selmak grinned back and stood over Sam, the hand device positioned over her side. Her breathing relaxed as she felt the warming effect of the device working on her ribs. He moved his hand lower over her abdomen and concentrated, his eyebrows furrowing tight.

Though no one could tell by looking at him, Selmak's expressions were really freaking Jack out. This was definitely one of those times he was glad he'd perfected the stoic mask years ago. It was something he'd learned long before he'd ever thought about entering the Air Force. Dealing with his mother had forced that on him.

Slowly the glow faded from beneath Jacob's palms, and his eyes opened to look at the nervous parents. "**The child is doing just fine, though there is an anomaly in her DNA that we will have to look over**."

Jack's eyebrows jumped to the ceiling. Whereas, he heard, "her," Sam had picked up on "anomaly" and she was immediately worried.

"Her?" Jack repeated, a strange look of what could only be described as panic, a look no one in the room had ever seen before. He knew he wanted a girl, always had, but he didn't know anything about girls. "A girl? I don't know what to do with a girl. They like dolls and dresses and dancing, not GI Joe's and hockey."

While Jack was pacing by the foot of Sam's bed, Jacob rushed to reassure his daughter. She'd paled in fear at the word "anomaly" and Selmak had quickly filled him in on what he'd found.

"Sam, Selmak says it's nothing to worry about. Jack seems to have a recessive gene that Selmak picked up on last time, but for some reason it's dominant in the baby."

Sam was confused. The gene… that didn't really confuse her, but why exactly Selmak was interested in it was something else all together. "That's not unusual."

"No, but it's a gene most humans don't have. In fact, Selmak's never seen it before."

Jack stopped his pacing and grasped his wife's hand. "You saying _I_ did this?"

Jacob smiled. "No, Jack. And I bet if we checked, Sean and Jay have it, too. Charlie probably did, and nobody ever noticed anything different about him, did they?"

Jack swallowed visibly but shook his head. "He was smart. There was talk of him skipping a grade, but, uh, that was more Sara's domain."

"Guys, don't worry. Selmak's been assuring me the baby's fine. He would like to take a look at Sean, though."

Jacob took a seat next to where his daughter lay and patted her knee. "Now, there's more to this dream. That was a boot print in your side, Sam."

She tried to think of how to describe the dream without it making her sound insane. That was Jack's area of expertise, she was the rational, logical thinker.

"Um, there was a field. A boy was talking, maybe a teenager. He kept saying that I have to help them, that he knows who took them. He wouldn't tell me his name, or who the little boy was and he said his father can't help them. Something about him seeing him differently. Supposedly, I know who he is. Anyway, the boy drifted off and this storm came out of nowhere. After the storm cleared up, this little boy, six, maybe seven years old, just popped up. He started running around like an airplane and said…"

She looked up at Jack, not quite certain how he'd react. The subject of Charlie had been sensitive at the best since SG-1 had returned from Edora, although kids had definitely been discussed with Trish so close to her due date.

Jack's eyes were eager, but calm and reassuring, and she knew above all he was supportive. Whether he wanted to hear what she had to say or not, he would listen. He'd always been like that, though most of the time he pretended not to understand a word coming out of her mouth.

"The little boy, he said that Charlie was teaching him everything he knew, and that his dad was a pilot. He never said what his own name was, but he looked just like Sean, down to the exact same eyes."

Jack sat in silence, staring at Sam. He had refused to get his hopes up when Laira had claimed his son had been dragged through the Stargate and it seemed, maybe, Sam was projecting on those feelings and allowing herself to hope for him. He ground his fingertips into his temples trying to rub the pounding in his head away.

"It was just a dream," she quickly jumped in, though she didn't actually look up at her husband.

"Sure, just a dream," Jack muttered as he stood, pacing the infirmary floor.

Jacob looked between the two, but focused on Sam. "On that front, we may have some information. There was a report from our operative on Tigeria. Four men and two boys Gated to the planet three weeks ago. There's a Tau'ri made building about four hours into the forest, but he hasn't been able to break in yet."

He turned to Jack. "The older boy fit Charlie's description, so did the man who seemed to be leading the group. According to Casseus, the red haired man left the next day."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe there really was something more to what Laira had told him. He and Sean had been looking for evidence in between, missions, his wedding, and the birth of Sean's son, and yet they still had found nothing to prove Charlie was alive aside from exhuming his body, and there wasn't a chance in Hell he was going to do that.

He suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, his knees giving out from under him as he plopped down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam sat up and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. "Jack?"

"What if it's really him? I mean, even if he's from an alternate reality, he's still my son."

"We can't spare any operatives at the moment, Jack, but Casseus said he'd keep trying unless it threatens his mission," Jacob told his son-in-law solemnly.

"Jack," Sam whispered squeezing him tighter. "You know unless you have some evidence from Earth, a mission to Tigeria won't be approved."

Jack turned in to her embrace and gently kissed the nape of her neck. "Then we'll have to find it. If McGrady is back on Earth, we need to find him, find out what he knows."

Janet approached the three, a tense look on her face, though the fact that nobody had noticed her leave said something of the state of mind they were all in.

"Colonel, there's a phone call for you."

He looked up at her, eye cocked and walked over to the phone mounted on the wall.

"O'Neill."

"Dad! Fer cryin' out loud! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. We're at the Academy Hospital."

Jack looked at his watch and realized it was now almost 0530. "What?"

"Trish went into labor."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Only a few weeks. Barring complications, the doctor said the baby should be fine."

"We'll be right over."

"Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "We gotta go."

"Jack?"

"C'mon!"

Sam glanced at Janet, seeking silent permission and at the doctor's nod and smile, she hopped up next to her husband, rushing out of the infirmary. Jacob just shrugged and followed along, knowing the couple would be exhausted and could probably use someone to drive later on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sean had woken up to a jabbing in his side. At first he thought maybe the baby was poking a vital organ and Trish couldn't get back to sleep, but the more his head cleared, the more he realized it wasn't an elbow or a knee inflicting pain in his kidney.

It was a finger.

A very insistent finger.

"Sean! Get your ass out of bed right this mooooment," Trish ground out, grabbing her stomach with her other hand.

"I'll fix it in the morning," he grumbled, burying his head in the soft feather pillow.

She elbowed him in the ribs and his eyes snapped open. "What was that for?" he growled.

"It's time."

"Trish, my alarm hasn't even gone off yet. I don't have to be at the base for another…" He squinted at the alarm clock on the dresser across the room. "… six hours. It's only 2 in the morning."

"Not time for you to get up, Idiot. Aaahh!" She whacked him in the arm while still clutching her stomach. "Time to go to the hospital."

Sean shot up and stared at his wife. "You sure?"

She nodded, a slight grin breaking through her pain filled features as another contraction ripped through her.

Sean's eyes grew wide. "Uh, okay. You start heading downstairs, I'll get the bag and phone the doctor."

By the time Trish had made her way to the front door, ready to get into the Jeep, Sean had joined her, folding his phone and stuffing it into his pocket. "The Doc'l meet us there. How far apart are the contractions?"

He helped her into the passenger side and slammed the door before running around and hopping in behind the wheel.

"Less than five minutes," she grunted.

Sean sped out of the driveway, tires squealing (he'd have to remember to apologize to the neighbors later), and headed towards the Academy Hospital. He'd already mapped out every conceivable way to get there from his house depending on the traffic and right now he was glad he'd driven every route multiple times in the last two months.

When he pulled up in front of the emergency entrance, the doctor was already waiting for them and members of the nursing staff helped unload Trish from the Jeep and into the waiting wheelchair.

"Go park, Lieutenant. We'll be in Delivery Room One waiting for you," Dr. Parks told him as they wheeled his wife away.

"It's alright, Mrs. O'Neill, you're doing just fine."

Trish smiled at his reassurances, knowing he was at least telling her the truth. He had testified on behalf of the O'Neills in their suit against the pediatrician who'd released Charlie too soon and knew their medical history.

The nurses had helped her get into a hospital gown and she was just settling onto the bed when Sean rushed in, immediately going to her side.

"Doc?"

Dr. Parks peeked up from under the sheet. "You're just starting out, Trish. We've got a while to go yet. Just relax, okay?"

"She's still early." Sean's voice was tinged with panic, but the doctor just smiled back.

"I know, Sean. But it's only a few weeks and unless something happens, both the baby and your wife should be just fine."

The tension in Sean's body eased only slightly, but it was noticeable and he softly brushed a damp lock of hair out of Trish's eyes. "There's no answer at my father's and he's not picking up his cell."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two hours later, Dr. Parks was checking Trish over for the fourth time. "You're at eight centimeters. Not too much longer here."

Sean continued mopping his wife's forehead, his other hand held tightly in her vice like grip.

"What if they were called into the base?" Trish asked her husband, worry for her in-laws taking over her own concern over that of their child. "Your dad wouldn't just _not_ answer his phone."

Another contraction racked her body and tears streamed down her cheeks. As he watched the monitor come back down from it's peak, he kissed her forehead. "Would you be okay if I stepped out and tried the base?"

She nodded and he kissed her once more, leaving to try to reach Jack one more time. He paced the hallway up and down in front of Trish's room as he listened to the phone ring on the other end. He was worried now, more than he probably should be, but he'd been directed to the infirmary and at this hour in the morning that didn't sit well with him.

"O'Neill."

"Dad! Fer cryin' out loud! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. We're at the Academy Hospital." He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"What?"

"Trish went into labor."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Only a few weeks. Barring complications, the doctor said the baby should be fine."

"We'll be right over."

"Bye."

He slapped the phone shut and walked back into the room just as Dr. Parks was checking Trish over one more time. "Okay, you're there. On the next contraction, I want you to push."

Sean's eyes widened and he rushed to his wife's side. "They're on their way, but you just concentrate on this little guy."

Trish nodded, another contraction ripping through her stomach. She pushed with all her might, Sean sliding halfway behind her to help her get her leverage.

She collapsed against him, sobbing heavily. "God, Charlie didn't hurt this bad."

Sean gave a tiny laugh and rubbed her back and shoulders. "Charlie was also a lot smaller."

She bent forward again, a loud groan ripping from her throat.

"He's crowning."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jack! We want to get there to _see_ the patients, not become the patients!" Sam screeched at the big truck careened around another corner.

He didn't answer, just stared ahead, concentrating on the road and the early morning traffic.

Jacob sat back in the backseat, grinning. He'd gone through this enough times to understand exactly what Jack was feeling inside. He'd been terrified when his own kids were born and even though he and Mark weren't on speaking terms at the time, he'd still made it to the births of his own grandkids.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"C'mon, you can do it, Baby," Sean whispered lovingly from his position behind his wife.

"One more really big push, Trish and we should have the shoulders out."

She nodded, sweat dripping from her forehead and gave it her all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack threw the truck into park and ran into the front entrance. "O'Neill," he said to the receptionist, breathing as deeply as his poor lungs would let him.

"I'm sorry, Sir?"

"My daughter-in-law came in early this morning in labor."

"Yes, Sir." She checked the computer and looked back up at him. "They're still in delivery, Sir. If you'll take a seat, someone will be with you when they can have visitors."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"It's a boy," Dr. Parks announced, holding the baby up for the proud parents to see. "Dad, if you'll come down here."

A nurse clamped off the umbilical cord from both mother and baby and held the snips out to Sean. He cut the cord with a bright grin on his face and rushed back to Trish's side as the doctor laid the towel wrapped baby on Trish's chest.

"He's beautiful," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sean ran his hand over the baby's damp head and smiled. "Yes, he is."

The couple just barely had time to get a good look at their son before he was whisked away by the pediatrician to look him over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sean walked out into the waiting room, a giant grin plastered on his face. Janet, Daniel, and Cassie had joined the wait nearly a half hour before, as it was already 0800, and Cassie jumped up to meet him.

"SO?" she asked eagerly.

Jack stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, but Sean just laughed.

"Healthy, beautiful baby boy; all ten fingers, all ten toes." He spread his arms wide and just barely restrained himself from jumping into the air. "They're getting them both settled right now. We can head up in just a few minutes."

Jack grabbed his son in a bear hug, squeezing him tight. "How's Trish?"

"She's good. This one was a little harder on her, but Charlie was so much smaller. The Doc said you guys could come up, but only for a little bit."

Sam, Jacob, Daniel, and Janet all stood to follow Sean down the hallway, grabbing Cassie and hanging back so Jack and Sean could enter the room first.

Sean pushed the door open, his heart swelling in pride as he took in the sight of his wife holding their baby boy in her arms. He approached her bed and perched himself on the edge, running his hand over the baby's soft brown hair.

Jack came over and stood behind Sean, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Hey there, Buddy." He reached over and rubbed his finger over the baby's cheek.

"He's beautiful, guys," Sam said, coming up next to her husband. "Have you thought of any names?"

Trish scooted over on the bed, allowing Sean to climb in next to her. As he settled, she passed the baby over to his waiting arms. He was wide awake and staring at his father with unfocused eyes.

"Actually, we have," Trish answered them. She looked over at Sean.

"His name is Alexander Jonathan O'Neill." He held his son up to Jack. "You wanna hold him, Dad?"

Jack looked from Sean to the baby and back again, and nodded silently. He took his grandson expertly from Sean's arms and rocked him back and forth. Wide, blue eyes stared back at him and he smiled. "Hey, Alex. I'm your Papa Jack and this is Gramma Sam."

He looked up at his wife, checking her reaction to the honorary title, and smiled when he saw the shine in her eyes. They both looked to Sean and Trish making sure it would be alright with them. At their nods, Jack turned to Sam and transferred Alex into her arms, showing her just how to support his head and keep her hand under his back.

"He's so cute!" Cassie hissed, trying to stay as quiet as she could.

Daniel, of course, couldn't help but put in his own two cents. "You know, in the original Greek, Alexander means 'defender of mankind.'"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at his son. "You sure you want to name him that?" he joked. "In our line of work, that could come back to bite him in the ass."

"Jack!" Sam laughed, handing the baby back to his father.

"Believe me, Dad, his personality is already shining through." Sean looked up at Jacob and grinned. "Your turn, Grandpa Jacob."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock and he held out his arms, accepting the small bundle. He pulled him into his chest.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and when their eyes cleared, Sean and Jack were gone.

_A/N: so? what'dya think? please tell me, i'd really like to know! i got five reviews for last chapter which was pretty cool, i'd love more but i know not everybody likes to review. anyway, Nemesis really is next this time. sorry this one took so long, i really thought i'd get it done sooner but i had to format my computer and the only files that didn't transfer were MY stories. GRR, anyway thanks for reading!_


	4. Nemesis Pt1

_A/N: Okay i'm sosososososososo SORRY it's taken so long to update! Real life has just been totally busy. i got a job working for FedEx but it's at 3 in the morning so i spend most of my day sleeping. Plus, i just got married so getting that all together was a bear, since i did it mostly myself and we're just starting to recover from the whole ordeal. _

_i was going to wait and post this whole thing together, but i got impatient and didn't really want everybody to lose interest, although i'm sure you all have. i don't really like how this chapter has turned out and I just sent it off to my beta so any mistakes are all my fault. if i forgot anything or something's unclear, jsut let me know! _

_this is Nemesis, but only partly so some of the dialogue is theres, i'm not imaginative enough!_

* * *

  
"Uuuuh…" Sean spun in circles, taking in their location with wide eyes. "What," he croaked. "Uh, what just happened?"

Jack glanced out the huge window to Earth below. "Thor? Hello?" he called out.

He waved his arm for Sean to follow silently and led the way out of the small alcove they'd been beamed into. The ship was eerily empty, the small scratchings the only sound echoing through the corridors. As they rounded the corner, they came face to face with the sources of the strange noises.

"What the…"

"Damn."

The two men threw themselves back against the wall, watching as the mechanical, spider-like creatures raced down the hall in front of them. The "spiders" started appearing out of the walls on all sides of them as if formerly part of the wall.

Sean shrieked and jumped forward, batting wildly at his head, to try and dislodge the creature that had perched there. Another crawled across Jack's chest and for that brief moment as he and his son danced around the corridor of an alien space craft, he was _oh_ so glad the rest of the team was missing.

Jack leaned forward, hands on his knees panting as he tried to slow his heart rate down. He snickered, looking up at his son leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath, and stood up straight.

"What the hell was that girlie squeal, boy?" Jack teased.

Sean shot a playful glare at his father. "This is **_not_** a normal situation!"

Jack looked up at the ceiling. "Thor?"

"Greetings, O'Neill." The voice coming over the ship's intercom sounded weak and completely unlike the alien he was used to. "Turn right, then enter the door at the end of the corridor."

Sean looked at his father, who shrugged, and the two followed Thor's directions warily skirting around the strange machines flooding the ship. Jack entered the room first and immediately rushed over to the little pod across the way, blocking Sean's view of whatever seemed to be in the pod.

"O'Neill," the small, croaky voice rang out over the room.

"Thor? You all right?"

Sean had read of Thor in the mission reports he'd been given when he'd first been assigned to SG-1, but had yet to see what the alien looked like. From all his experience, he figured the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet would probably look like Teal'c; he had to be huge, right?

Thor spoke slowly, weakly and barely turned his head to face Jack. "I am dying."

Jack shifted and Sean caught his first glance at the pale, grey alien and gasped.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"It is, as you humans say, a long story."

Sean resisted the urge to smile given the current situation and smartly stayed back, letting his father take control of the situation.

"Does this have anything to do with those --- bugs?"

"I could not transport you directly into this room. The --- bugs --- as you call them, are attracted to the high-energy output of the transporter."

"Did you have to take us from such a public place?"

"I am sorry, O'Neill. I could not lock onto your signature, but I had to use the Ancient gene you possess." Both men glanced at each other, not sure what he was talking about. "I was not aware another human had been brought aboard with you."

"My son, Lt. Sean O'Neill."

"That is interesting." Thor was getting weaker, Jack could tell and decided they'd come back to this conversation after the crisis was over.

"These bugs… What are they?"

"They are the enemy of the Asguard."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "THIS would be the enemy worse than the Goa'uld you told me about?"

"I am weak. The information you will need is contained within the stones." Jack looked over to the console and motioned Sean to check it out. "Forgive me!"

"For what? Thor?" The alien closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

Jack was thoroughly confused now, not sure why the protector of Earth could possibly need forgiveness. He walked over to Sean who'd been studying the console with the half egg shaped stones spread over the surface.

Sean looked to his father and shrugged. "I don't have the foggiest idea."

"Well…" Jack reached over and picked up one of the stones, moving it across the panel. Thor showed up on a screen in the wall in front of them neither had noticed before.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, I have made these recordings for you for in the event that I am dead, or unable to pass on the necessary information."

Jack and Sean exchanged confused looks.

"Under my command, The Biliskner was called into battle against an enemy we have named 'Replicators.' During the battle, this ship became infested by the technology. The replicators accessed the computer which contained information about your planet, and plotted a course here. The crew was transported off the ship. I destroyed the outbound transported technology to prevent the replicators from escaping, and remained in the hopes of stopping The Biliskner from reaching earth. If you are watching this recording, I have failed. Then, I have also likely doomed YOU to certain death."

Jack groaned and ran a hand over his face, sending a sad, tormented look Thor's way.

"Oh man."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"AAAAH!" Trish flung herself back against the wall behind her bed and winced in pain, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Where the HELL is my husband?"

Jacob passed baby Alex to Cassie as Sam tried calming the frantic mother and approached her from the other side. Janet pushed him out of the way to start checking Trish's vitals.

"Why are you all being so calm?" she screeched. "They just… disappeared!"

Daniel was already on the phone to the base warning them of the eerily familiar scene that had just taken place in the hospital room. At least it wasn't in a civilian hospital, that would have been much harder to explain. Of course, keeping Dr. Parks out of the room and away from his patient was going to be difficult, but necessary until they could get everything cleared up.

"Trish," Janet said soothingly. "I need you to try to calm down and relax. Your blood pressure is rising rapidly."

"OF COURSE MY BLOOD PRESSURE'S RISING!" she screamed back. "MY HUSBAND JUST VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!!!"

Sam settled herself on the side of Trish's bed and started touching her, rubbing her cheeks and hair in a motherly manor she remembered her own mother using to calm her after a particularly horrible nightmare.

"Trish, shhhh, it's okay," she whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair behind the young woman's ear. "Look at me, Trish. We can't explain anything to you if you're shrieking and carrying on."

"You _know_ what's going on?" she shot accusingly at them.

The soft shriek of the newborn baby's cry broke the silence of the pause before anyone could reply. Cassie quickly brought Alex back to his mother, who, after seeing the way his little mouth was moving, decided it was time for his first meal. Nursing her son helped to calm Trish's nerves and she felt her racing heartbeat start to slow back to normal.

She had to trust these people; they seemed to at least have a clue what they were doing and with Jack missing along with Sean, Sam had to be just as worried about her husband. Maybe it wasn't really all that bad. Nobody else was panicking; Daniel looked like he was taking care of getting them as much information as he could.

He closed his phone with a sigh and walked over to the group, Jacob having moved to stand behind his daughter to help her with the explanation.

"Well, a ship's been spotted orbiting Earth, but as of this moment we've had no contact from them. General Hammond's recalling Teal'c to Earth and hopefully Jack and Sean can shed some light on the situation soon."

Trish's eyes grew wide hearing him speak. She looked to Sam for some sort of an explanation, deeply hoping this was some sort of crazy dream and she was actually home with Sean in their bed, still days away from meeting Alex.

"Sam?"

Sam shook her head apologetically. "We can't get into too much detail yet, not without the proper authority, but there is a race of aliens called the Asgard. They're allies with Earth and, I'm assuming, the one's responsible for taking Jack and Sean. Thor's done it before."

"Thor?"

"The Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

Trish stared at her skeptically. "You're trying to tell me aliens are real?"

"Yes." Sam looked up at her father, her eyes seeking permission to tell his secret. At his nod, she continued. "There's one in this room."

Jacob's head dropped and when he looked back up he tried to convey as much comfort to the young mother as possible. "**Mrs. O'Neill, I am Selmak of the Tok'ra. I live within Jacob Carter.**"

Trish's arms slackened and her heart rate sped up noticeably. There was an alien! In the room with them!! What should she do about it? What _could_ she do about it?

Alex's squirming brought her back to the present and she readjusted her hold on him, giving him the security he needed in his young life. He wasn't interested in nursing anymore with all the commotion surrounding him and the effects of his mother's varying emotions rushing through his tiny body. Trish moved him up to her shoulder and patted his back in the hopes he'd give her a nice burp.

Taking care of Alex turned out to be more relaxing than she'd thought and she was finally ready to listen to what they had to say. Of course, finding out her father-in-law's father-in-law was an alien was enough to send her into overdrive so she figured she was doing pretty good.

"Okay," she sighed. "So this Thor guy's an alien who, what? Lives inside someone?"

Sam shook her head. "Not exactly. Think of your stereotypical alien and you've got Thor and the rest of the Asgard."

"What would they want with Sean? They're not going to do anything to him, are they?" Her voice held a twinge of panic, but she knew deep down that if there was something seriously wrong they wouldn't be acting this calm, even if they were trying to fake it.

"No," Sam was quick to reassure her. "Taking Sean was probably an accident. Last time Thor took Jack he just needed his help to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty. We'll probably hear from them soon." At least she hoped.

A single tear fell from the corner of Trish's eye. "What if it wasn't Thor?"

Sam knew exactly what the younger woman was thinking and it was a possibility she'd already considered.

"We've got people working on it," Daniel stepped in. "Jacob, Janet. We need to head back to the base. The General would like you to come back as well, Sam, but if you'd like to stay here until we know more, that'd be fine."

Sam looked up at her father and he nodded back. He'd call her immediately if anything came up they'd need her for.

"I'll stay here for now. I can fill Trish in while you guys are gone." Her eyes locked with her father's. "You'll call if you find out anything?"

"We will," Jacob whispered as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead and left.

Trish laid her now sleeping son along her legs on her lap, her soft murmurs now becoming clear to Sam. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy and Papa Jack are going to be okay. Gramma Sam and Grandpa Jacob said so."

Sam wrapped an arm around Trish's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Let me start at the beginning…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teal'c ran up the stairs to the briefing room, taking them two at a time. General Hammond was waiting for him, along with Daniel, Jacob and Janet. Rico was laying calmly under the table at Jacob's feet.

"Thank you for returning, Teal'c," General Hammond said as the group sat down.

"For what matter of urgency have I been summoned, General Hammond?"

"We believe Colonel and Lieutenant O'Neill were transported out of the hospital by the Asgard," Janet answered him.

"For what purpose?"

General Hammond shook his head. "We're not sure yet."

"What of Dr. O'Neill?"

"The Colonel's daughter-in-law witnessed the beaming. Sam's trying to explain things to her now."

A bright light appeared behind Jacob and the next thing they knew Jack was standing there, his back to the table. A low growl sounded from Jacob's feet. "Hello? Hello? Testing, Testing! Is this thing on?! Sean, you got this thing working right?"

"Colonel!"

He turned around at the sound of Janet's voice. "Doc!"

"Colonel, what's going on?" General Hammond stood up, facing his 2IC.

"Well, I need a Spaz-12, a BF-8, 10 pounds of PBX, and a USAS at the base of the star gate in… Oh, 5 minutes." He smiled brightly and rocked on his toes.

Jacob's eyes widened. "That's a lot of explosives, Jack."

"May I ask why?"

He shuddered. "Well, basically, Thor's ship has been taken over by a bunch of nasty techno-bugs."

"Were the Asguard not able to defeat them?

"Guess not."

Daniel stared at Jack. "Are you saying that these bugs are technologically advanced?"

"Yeah. Apparently, they plan to land the ship and infest earth. Thor says this --- would not be a good thing."

"What are you planning to do?" Hammond asked.

"Destroy the ship."

"Where's Thor?"

Jack threw a look over his shoulder. "Oh, he's here! He's --- just not feeling too well at the moment."

"We'll be ready in 10 minutes. Thor can transport the rest of your team up there to help you."

"Thank you, General, but that's not gonna happen. Thor's out cold. Bugs got him pretty good, but he did leave some instructions on how to run the toys up here."

"So, can you transport us up?" Jacob asked.

"No, but even if I could, I wouldn't

Teal'c spoke up. "What is your reasoning, O'Neill?"

"Anybody who comes up --- is NOT getting down."

"Jack, if you can't get off the ship…" Jacob trailed off, looking away from his son-in-law.

"Yeah. I know." He glanced quickly at his watch. "Look, my time's almost up here. Have the stuff ready in 10 minutes --- wish me luck!"

"Jack…"

"Daniel, there's nothing we can do about it. Sean's working on the transporter now, but we're not too hopeful."

"Good luck, Jack."

"Thank you , Sir." He turned back away from them and disappeared.

"Teal'c, see that the ordinance is in place. To anyone's knowledge, if Colonel O'Neill is unsuccessful, could that ship be destroyed by a surface to air strike?

Jacob shook his head. "The ship has sophisticated cloaking devices. It's part of what makes the Asgard so invincible to Goa'uld attacks."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thor was still passed out in the pod as Sean looked over the recordings the little guy had left them in hopes to rescue Earth. While he was sure his father couldn't make heads or tails of the information Thor gave them, he was slowly deciphering their instructions.

"The molecular transportation device is pre programmed to target the area directly in front of your earth-based Stargate. Enter these symbols on the console in front of you. 30 seconds after entering the code, the targeted material will be transported to the indicated cargo hold. Remember, the transportation device emits energy strong enough, to attract the replicators."

Jack turned to Sean, his attention drawn away from the screen. "So, we set this thing off and we'll have techno-bugs up our asses in no time?"

Sean nodded. "Looks like it. If we beam and run, we should get there in time to beat the bugs."

Jack nodded and looked at his watch. Their ten minutes were up. "All right, let's get this show on the road."

The two men ran as fast as they could to the secluded corridor Sean had sent the transported items into but pulled up short when they saw their extra cargo. Sean slammed into his father's back, the force of his momentum knocking him to the ground.

There, among the explosives and shotguns, was a .50 Cal. and two E.V.A. suits.

They could hear the bugs closing in on their position, attracted to the transporter beam. Jack turned around as Sean picked himself up off the ground, one of the bugs coming around the corner at the same time. "God! Grab what ya can. Let's go!"

Jack stacked everything as high as he could, dragging the trunks while Sean blazed the way, the high powered shotgun making quick work of the bugs. They skirted through the door just as one final bug flew at Jack's head. Sean shot it out of the air, spraying Replicator blocks over his father.

Jack set the trunk down and, noticing Thor was awake, walked over to the pod. "Hey buddy. How ya feelin'?"

"I am dying O'Neill."

"Yeah…"

"Dad?" Sean said quietly, holding up a note in his hand.

Jack took it, and silently read it to himself.

_Jack,_

_If you can get off the ship, a shuttle should be in your vicinity in just over three hours. They have the capacity and the ability bring you aboard along with the clearance to help Thor._

_Daniel_

"This pod can generate an anti-gravity field, making it easier to move."

Sean looked up. "Does this ship have an airlock?"

"Yes."

"So, we plant some PBX, jump ship, then blow it." Jack shrugged.

"What is PBX?"

"An explosive," Sean explained.

"You just have to tell us the best places to plant it."

"All Asguard ships are equipped with internal dampening fields that activate in the event of an explosion."

"Well, how exactly do you expect us to destroy the ship?" Jack ground out, frustrated with the circles.

"If I knew a fast, simple, method, I would have destroyed the ship myself before endangering your lives."

"Of course you would have."

"The technical specifications of the Bilitzner Were contained within the recordings I made for you."

"OH!"

Sean rolled his eyes. "I could have told you that. Thor, explain more about these Replicators, please."

"They were discovered on an isolated planet in our home galaxy some time ago. The creators were NOT present. The replicators were brought aboard the ship for study before the danger could be fully comprehended."

"We do that all the time," Jack said with a smirk. "We kind of expected more from you guys."

"Overconfidence in our technology has been our undoing. The entities learned from the very means that were employed to stop them. They have become a plague on our galaxy that is annihilating everything in its path."

"Why haven't these little buggers landed the ship already?"

"Their odds of survival in a new environment depend on numbers. They are currently feeding off this ship, and replicating."

Sean's eyes grew wide. "Are you saying they are actually EATING this ship?"

"Ingesting the alloys, yes. They will continue until they risk compromising the integrity of the hull. Then, they will land in search of more raw materials."

"How intelligent are they?"

"Their capacity for learning is extremely high. Each entity is capable of individual behavior, yet, they all act with a common purpose ---"

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Self replication."

"And there's no way to stop them."

"Hang on!" Sean said, excitement showing on his face. "Thor, you said that they wouldn't risk compromising the integrity of the hull?"

"Correct."

"Can this ship withstand an uncontrolled re-entry into the atmosphere?"

"No. The heat from the friction would cause the ship to burn up."

A surprised look crossed Jack's face. "Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that with all this advanced intergalactic technology, this ship can't take a little HEAT?"

"In order to reflect the subspace field of the gener ---"

"So --- no."

"Yes."

"Then all we have to do is crash the ship into the atmosphere."

"You will have to regain control of the navigational computer."

"Which is under control of the Replicators," Sean sighed.

"So we blow it up from the outside."

Sean looked at his father, his jaw dropping almost instantaneously. It was so simple! Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Dad, you're a genius."

"There are shields around the ship, but they would not protect against a weapon already inside the force field."

"OK! We blow the deceleration drive and the ship will crash uncontrolled into the ocean… as long as we set it off at the right time."

Thor weakly shook his head. "Your explosives are not strong enough to damage the hull of the Biliskner."

"They sent an explosive device that's enhanced with naquada. Would that be enough to destroy the deceleration drive?"

"This plan COULD work!"

"Plan?" Jack tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy. "What plan?"

"The bugs are gonna land the ship themselves eventually. The BF-8 might just be enough firepower to blow the deceleration drives."

"Might?"

"Like I said, we'd have to blow it at the right time. We could alter the re-entry pass. The ship would then accelerate out of control, and burn up in Earth's Atmosphere."

Jack straightened, liking the idea of finally having a solid plan. "What do we gotta do?"

_A/N: okay, tell me what you think! the second half should be up soon, it's mostly written._


	5. Nemesis Pt 2

_A/N: Okay, so this isn't the end of Nemesis, i just really wanted to post this one up, i haven't gotten it back from my beta, but oh well._

* * *

Jay sat in his lab, working on his most recent case, but not making much progress. The young college student had been found in his dorm room by his roommate returning after a weekend away. The roommate had come in around 4:30 that morning, but the bosses had decided to give the case to the day shift. 

His team had been working on the evidence all morning and all they'd come up with was a few stray fingerprints and a hair that didn't belong to the victim, his roommate, or their girlfriends. Other than that, they had no leads and he was getting frustrated.

His phone rang right next to his ear, startling him and knocking the slide out of the microscope.

"O'Neill."

"Jay, it's Sam."

He sat up and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his short brown hair and down over his face. "Hi, Sam. What's up?"

His voice was stressed and tense, even to his own ears.

"Trish had the baby. It's a little boy and his name is Alex."

A small smile spread across his lips. "Alex, huh? And why didn't Sean or Jack call me? Or why didn't you call Steph? She's home with Lilly."

A small sigh came over the line before she answered. "Your father and Sean caught a snag."

"Were they even there?" he snapped. He didn't know why stuff like this brought out the worst in him. He should be happy and in truth he was, but he just couldn't help himself. And that was another thing that frustrated him. Everybody always said that was another thing he got from his father, his temper, and it was something he didn't want.

"Yes," Sam ground out, obviously just as frustrated with him as he was with himself. "Sean brought her into the hospital and your father and I were in the waiting room."

"Sam, this is great news, really, but I'm at work, and we're really busy-"

"Jay," she interrupted. "Steph's not answering the phone. Your house or her cell. I called you so somebody would know."

"Thank you," he answered distractedly. Something wasn't right. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was bothering him. "I should go. Give my love to Trish."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

He closed the phone and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers. He propped his chin on his fingers and sighed. At least now they knew Alex was okay, but why didn't Steph answer the phone when Sam called?

He looked at his watch. It was just after noon. There was always the possibility she'd fallen asleep with Lilly. It happened just about every day. It was usually her one chance to rest during the day, but she usually answered the phone. Maybe something had happened to her!

He dialed his home number and just like with Sam, it rang and rang. No answer. Her cell… no answer there either. Damn.

He left the room abruptly and headed straight to his boss' office. Knocking on the door frame, he stepped into the room and stood in front of the large oak desk.

"Jay, what can I help you with?"

Jay smiled at Detective Will Morgan. "My sister-in-law just had her baby, Sir."

"Congratulations. Niece? Nephew?" the man said, smiling.

"Nephew, Sir. The problem is my stepmother tried calling my wife, but she's not answering. If it's okay with you, sir, I'd like to go home and check on her and our daughter. I tried calling home and I got nothing."

Before Will could respond, Jay's phone started ringing. When he saw the number he quickly excused himself and answered the phone.

"O'Neill."

"Jay, you better get over here," Rick said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Rick, what's going on?"

"Steph just dropped Lilly off with me, said she had some errands to run, but something's not right."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

He closed his phone and poked his head through the door.

"Go!" Will said. "I'll have someone cover your projects. Keep me informed."

"Thank you, Will."

* * *

Alex had been taken back to the nursery a few hours before and Trish was feeling more lonely than she could ever remember. She couldn't let herself get pulled into the pit of depression or she wouldn't be able to climb back out again.

If something were to happen to Sean, she would have to take care of Alex by herself. She couldn't do that if she was preoccupied with the danger Sean was currently in.

She took a deep calming breath and looked up as Sam entered the room, holding a tray of food in her hand. In her other hand was a soft, plushy Teddy Bear decked out in a tiny set of BDU's and combat boots. Stitched into the left side of the chest was "O'Neill" and a small set of gold wings were pinned to the right side.

"Oh, Sam, he's adorable," Trish gushed, a giant smile on her face.

Sam smiled back, placing the tray on the side table and the bear in Trish's arms. "Jack ordered him a few weeks ago. I ran home and got him while you were resting. You should have seen Jack's face the day we got the package. He wanted to run right over to your house and deliver him."

"That doesn't sound a thing like him."

Sam shook her head. "Believe me, he's a kid at heart."

"Can I ask you a question?" Trish shifted nervously on the bed, pulling the bear closer to her chest. At Sam's nod, she continued. "Has it been difficult to adjust to married life with Jack? I mean, Sean's been fascinated by your history. He didn't tell me specifics, obviously since I didn't have clearance, but there were so many stories."

"We've had our spats, and in those times I've been tempted to just give in. I've caught myself saying 'Yes sir' a few times. Overall, it hasn't been too bad."

Trish nodded solemnly. "Sean's having more trouble getting used to Jack than he'll admit. He misses his mother. So do I. He always wanted to see his parents together just once in his life and now all he's got is the few pictures from when they were kids."

"Jack's not handling it as well as he plays off either. He's been ignoring his knees for years and with the knowledge of grandchildren, he's been claiming to feel his age." Sam sat in the chair next to the bed.

Before Trish could comment, her husband appeared at the foot of the bed, light shining through his image.

"Trish!" He tried to reach her, but realized too late he would move through solid objects. An embarrassed blush crept up his face as he looked to his wife. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Better now that I know you're alive."

"Where's Alex?"

"The nursery. I'll have them bring him back up." She rang the nurses center and asked them to bring her son to her room and turned back to Sean. "What's going on? When are you coming home?"

"That all depends. I'm sorry, Trishy, but I can't tell you anymore."

"Jacob's been filling us in. I know what's going on, Thor, everything."

"But… what? How? Huh?"

"I got clearance when I watched you and Jack get beamed away."

The door opened behind him and Sean quickly disappeared so the nurse wouldn't see him. She placed the rollaway bassinet next to Trish's bed and left. Sean reappeared, bending over the plastic crib to peer in at his son. Alex was sleeping, completely oblivious to the mechanical war his father and grandfather were fighting miles above him.

"Hey Alex, it's Daddy. I want you to be good for mom until I come home."

"Yes, and when will that be?" Trish asked, getting slightly impatient.

Sean kept his eyes fixed on Alex, then slowly raised them to his wife. "We don't know. It could be any time from the next hour to days." He turned back like he was looking at something, nodded, and turned back to Trish.

"I'm sorry, Honey, Dad wants to talk to Sam now. I love you, and we're going to try to be home as soon as we can." He ran his hand by her face in an attempt to comfort both her and himself.

He blew her a kiss and stepped out of the holographic imager. Jack stepped in and gave a little wave to the room. "How are you doing, Trish?"

"You guys are crazy, do you know that?"

Jack gave her a small smirk and shrugged, turning to face Sam. "We're gonna blow the ship."

"With you _on_ it?"

"We've got two EVA suits. Sean's going to take care of Thor while I plant the BF-8."

Sam looked over at Trish. "Now we know where _your_ husband will be."

Trish nodded back, a slight smile on her face.

"What about the internal dampening fields?" Sam asked, her mind now fully on the technical aspects of the mission.

"We're blowing the outside of the hull, inside the force fields."

"Radiation?"

He shrugged. "What's a little radiation?"

"Jack…" Sam placed her hand subconsciously over her stomach, a lone tear collecting in the corner of her eye.

"Six billion people, Sam."

"What about your daughter?"

"There's a shuttle up there for us, but there's a possibility Thor's buddies are going to snag us before anything happens."

Sam nodded as the single tear fell. "You just make sure the two of you come home soon."

Like his son before him, Jack blew his wife a kiss and disappeared.

* * *

The drive to his stepfather's was filled with dread. Everything in him was making Jay uncomfortable. His wife doesn't answer her phone, then drops their three month old daughter at her grandfather's? Normally, if she was going to leave the house, she'd let him know out of common courtesy. One of his biggest fears was being called to a scene and finding her the victim. If she wasn't out of the house, he didn't need to worry. 

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car, running to the front door and bursting in without knocking.

"Rick?" he called out.

"Oh, thank God, Jay." Rick came running in from the back bedroom, where they'd set up a crib in Jay's old room before Lilly's birth. "You should have seen her. She was scared, something was wrong. And I found this in Lilly's bag."

He held out Steph's cell phone to her husband. It was off and had apparently been buried under the diapers and clothes in the bag.

"_What_ is going _on_?" Jay ground out, frustrated with his wife. Everything about the situation was so unlike her.

"I'm gonna go check on Lilly," he sighed, walking back down the hall. This just wasn't right. She had never shown any signs of postpartum depression, but what if this was just the beginning? What if she started doing this all the time?

Lilly was laying in the crib, staring at the musical mobile hanging above her head. She gurgled happily, oblivious to the disturbing thoughts running through her father's head.

"Hey, Sweetheart." His heart warmed as his little girl smiled up at him and he knew whatever was happening with his wife, it had nothing to do with Lilly. "Why don't we make sure Mommy packed everything for you."

He rubbed her stomach gently and bent down to sift through the bag. So far it looked like everything was fine. She'd packed enough diapers and extra clothes to last the little girl through her fist year, he thought comically. Of course, Rick had already moved the frozen bottles of milk to the freezer, but he could feel where they'd been.

As he moved his hand over the bottom of the bag, he felt something that definitely didn't fit. A piece of paper, roughly the size of the small notebook they kept on their kitchen counter for shopping lists. Well, maybe that wasn't so unusual, but she usually put those in the back pocket of her jeans.

He pulled it out and scanned the contents of the note.

"Son of a…!"

He ran out of the room and down the hall, bursting into the kitchen where Rick was making coffee.

"How could she?" he yelled, waving the note in front of Rick's face. "How could she go see him without even discussing it with me?"

"Whoa, Jay. See who?"

"That bastard father of hers," he growled out. "Seven years! Seven! And he hasn't wanted to know anything about her. He told her flat out Lilly should never have been born!"

He stomped around the kitchen, trying his hardest not to throw something. The paper crinkled in his clenched fist, drawing his attention back to the hastily scrawled words.

_Dearest Colin,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone. My father wants to see me and as much as he's hurt us, I can't deny him. Maybe it'll help, who knows? I left Lilly with Rick because I didn't dare bring her. I know you don't understand, Jay, but I have to try. I still love him, almost as much as I love you._

_I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way home._

_Love,_

_Stephanie_

Jay slammed his fist against the kitchen counter and swore. This was awful. There was no telling what that brute would do to his wife. He hated seeing her upset and it was no doubt that was how she would return home.

Rick's hand on his shoulder broke him away from his stares. "She'll be home by tonight, and maybe you won't have to put up with Darren ever again."

"You don't understand," Jay groaned. "He will do anything he can to hurt an O'Neill, including hurting his own daughter. He's a monster."

"Hey! You don't have to explain him to me. Your father and I were targets of his bullying all through grade school and he's made it his goal to make life difficult for us since."

Jay let the note fall to the counter, his hands shaking. This was different than any case he'd ever worked; harder. He didn't know if he could separate himself long enough to find them, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave his daughter.

"I know a few places they might be," he said softly.

"Jay," Rick sighed. "You can't go after them on your own."

Jay threw his hands up and turned around to face him. "And what am I supposed to do? I can't get the office involved, no _crime's_ actually been committed, and it's not like Sean's even in this state anymore!"

"Why don't you just wait. She might come home just fine. We could be making a mountain out of a molehill," he replied hopefully, though he really didn't feel it.

"Yeah, I'll just twiddle my thumbs."

"You'll take care of your daughter."

Jay nodded and walked back down the hall.

* * *

Jack clapped his hands together and turned to face Sean. "Let's get this show on the road."

Sean already had as much of the EVA suit on as he could get by himself. Thor's pod was set off to the side, sealed and floating, ready to follow them out into the cold of space. They worked quickly to get them both into the suits and ready to go.

They pushed the floating pod out of the room and down one of the corridors, cautiously watching out for Replicators. They didn't know if the slight energy readings from the pod would draw them out and other than the explosives and the detonator, they had no weapons.

"The bugs haven't over run the part of the ship where the airlock is yet," Sean said over the radio.

"Let's do it."

"Each tank has 6 hours of oxygen. We should have plenty of time."

They made their way to the airlock uninterrupted and stopped in front of the control panel.

"The top button opens the inner door, the middle button pressurizes the air lock, and the bottom one opens the outer door."

"Uh, Roger that," Jack replied. "You hang tight to Thor out there, you got me?"

"Yessir," Sean replied with a smirk, though Jack couldn't see it through the reflective face of the helmet.

Jack hit the button to open the inner doors and Sean pushed Thor's pod through, Jack following them closely. As he pushed the button to close the doors and hit the other to pressurize the airlock, neither noticed the strange goop drip from the ceiling and onto the back of Sean's pack, sizzling as it hit.

Sean pushed off as they exited the airlock, clinging tight to Thor's stasis pod. Jack watched his son float off, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. He shook his head and gradually worked his way along the outer hull of the ship to the designated spot Sean had told him would be most effective.

It was easier than he thought it'd be, though not as much as planting a little C-4 would have been, and before he knew it he was working his way back towards the door. He pushed off from there, giving him a better chance of lining up with Sean and Thor.

As he got closer to them, he looked around, hoping maybe in the vast expanse of space, that shuttle would be right there to take them on board. Instead, he saw nothing but the Earth, stars, and the Asgaard ship.

"It's set," he said as he grabbed the edge of Thor's pod.

"Now we wait for the right time and blow it."

"How long will that take?"

"I'd say another twenty minutes."

"So we just float out here till then?"

"I don't know why don't we do flips or something?"

"Funny."

"Well-"

A small explosion of air broke off his sentence as his oxygen supply escaped through the hole at the top of his pack, right where the goop had fallen.

"Sean!"

He clawed his way up the pod to where Sean clung to the edge, his heart beats accelerating in fear. His eyes were wide with shock, though Jack couldn't see them. If he ran out of air, he would die out here, never see his wife or son again, never find out what happened to his little brother.

Jack grabbed his son, futilely trying to cover the hole with his gloved hand, yet knowing deep down it wouldn't help at all. The air was escaping so fast. Sean's arms flailed helplessly, panic gripping his chest.

"Dad!" he gasped, grabbing his arm.

"Sean, look at me!" He raised the reflective shield so that only the layer of glass was keeping his own oxygen in. He looked directly where Sean's eyes would be and raised the other shield. He locked eyes with him, trying to reassure him.

The fear was shining in Sean's eyes. He'd only seen it there once before. The night he'd told him about him and Jay and he'd thought Jack was mad at him. Now it was obvious.

"Sean, c'mon, boy. It's gonna be okay. C'mon. Any minute now, we'll be on our way home. I can't lose you, son."

Sean smiled drowsily, the lack of oxygen already taking it's toll on him. "Make sure…" He coughed, his voice rough and dry. "Trish knows how much I love her."

His normally strong voice, so much like Jack's, faded to a scratchy whisper. "Thanks, Dad. A few months was better than never."

His eyes closed as Jack pulled him as close as their suits would allow. Tears flowed freely from Jack's cheeks. "C'mon Sean. Wake up. Dammit Sean!"

Sobs wrenched from his chest echoed in his ears and over the radio in his helmet. He squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to his son's lifeless body, never noticing the ship right above them_  
_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, in all honesty, i wanted to post this to give you guys a little cliff hanger and i know y'all will be mad at me now. _

_sorry it took so long, last week we got our new car and 28 hours later it was totaled, so we've been dealing with that and i haven't had a lot of time to write, so now we need to go find another new car, yay. _

_ok, please please please review, i really wanna know what you guys think, i didn't get very many last time._


	6. Nemesis Pt 3

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chap, the end of just the Nemesis section and my solution to get rid of the whole Small Victories Ep. altogther. hope you like it!!_

* * *

Jacob knocked lightly on the door and entered the hospital room just after Trish had finished nursing Alex. "How are you girls doing?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of her head. 

"We're okay, Dad. Have you heard anything?"

He gave them a small smile and sat in the chair next to Sam. "Actually, we have. The SGC can track Thor's ship only because we know what we're looking for, so NORAD and the other countries haven't spotted it yet, but about twenty minutes ago another ship appeared in the same vicinity as the Biliskner."

Trish broke out into a huge grin, tears filling her eyes. "Jack said Thor's buddies could show up. It's gotta be them, right?"

Jacob nodded. "We think so. Unfortunately, the shuttle was close enough to pick up chatter between their radios."

He stopped for a moment, debating how much to tell them. There was always the possibility the Asgaard were currently working on Sean and he'd be fine. But if he didn't say anything, Sam and Trish would definitely come down on him with everything they had.

"I'm sorry, Trish, but they said it sounded like Sean was injured. From Jack's side, they told us it sounded bad. He was unconscious when he was beamed aboard the other ship."

The tears fell from Trish's eyes, but she didn't break down like he'd thought she would. She just held her son tighter to her chest, patting his back in an attempt to expel the air he'd swallowed.

"Trish?" Sam asked, the worry evident in her voice.

She was mumbling something they couldn't hear.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, the tiniest hint of a smile playing on her face, and continued mumbling.

Sam looked at her father, afraid, maybe, that somehow she'd finally cracked. She'd already lost her firstborn son, maybe it was just too much for her to take, knowing her husband was possibly gone too.

She moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and touched Trish's shoulder in comfort. As she leaned forward, she finally heard what the young mother was saying.

"The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."

"Trish?"

She shook her head slightly and looked up at Sam. "Sean will be okay, but…" She stopped, swallowed, and composed herself.

"But if he isn't, I know where he will be. He'll be with our Charlie."

"Trish, we don't know for sure. With the Asgaard… they have technology even the Tok'ra have never been able to duplicate," Jacob told her. "I can stick around until we know for sure."

"Thanks, Dad," Sam whispered.

"Hey." Sam picked up the fatherly tone immediately. "How's your back?"

She thought about lying to him, telling him she was fine, but he'd know. She'd never been able to lie to her father in her life. She hadn't even been able to convince him her cover story was true.

"Sore. A little stiff."

"What happened?" Trish turned to Sam, her mind already switching gears to avoid thinking of Sean.

Sam explained the dream, but wasn't sure about telling the young mother that the little boy looked just like her husband. In the end, she decided nothing would be gained in keeping that information to herself. They did, however, avoid any discussion of their suspicions that maybe the elder Charlie was alive, or even from another reality.

"When I woke up, there were physical marks on my back and side."

Trish sat stunned at what she'd just heard. One of her fellow students in her psychology class at college had done a paper on psychosomatic injuries, but this was beyond what he'd researched.

Alex shifted in her arms, bringing her attention to her sleeping little boy. He was definitely in for an interesting life. His father and grandfather fought bad aliens along side the good aliens, one of which was in the room with her. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in just over fifteen hours.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Sean looked around him, the dim light making it hard to tell where he was or what was going on. The room was empty, as far as he could tell anyway, his feet freezing on the cement floor. _

_For the first time, he noticed that not only were his feet bare, he was naked from head to toe. Last he knew, he'd had on clothes AND an EVA suit. The temperature suddenly seemed to drop a few degrees. _

_He took a few steps forward, his feet slapping and echoing through the room. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, Sean."_

"_Who's there?" His hands immediately shot down to cover himself up, his eyes searching the room for something bigger. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he couldn't tell where the voice had come from. "Where am I?"_

"_This is where we live." A teenaged boy stepped out of the shadows into the light of the single bulb swinging from the ceiling. _

"_Where is it?"_

_The boy shook his head. "I don't know. They moved us again."_

"_Um," Sean blushed again. "Could you, uh, is there anything around I could cover up with?"_

"_They give us one set of clothes a week. We get a cot, pillow and blanket every night and they take them away in the morning. They used to give Little Charlie paper and crayons, but then 'HE' found out and took them away."_

_Sean ran one hand through his hair, a habit he'd had since he was little, and sighed. "Why can I see you? I mean, I didn't get transported any where or anything, did I?"_

_The boy smiled. "No. You're actually unconscious. I have to be too, but not Charlie."_

"_If we're unconscious, they why don't you just think me up some clothes?"_

_The boy shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. I couldn't even make Sam see me. Charlie could. He actually played with her. Dad can see me, but he thinks I'm a little kid still."_

_Sean tilted his head, staring at the boy before him. For the first time he really took a good look at him. What was left of his light brown hair stuck straight up at odd angles. His brown eyes were eerily familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen them before. That is, until the boy in front of him threw up his hands impatiently and scratched his head._

_Sean's hands dropped to his sides in shock, completely forgetting his nakedness. "Is it really you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Holy cow. Oh my word. You're… but I saw… No." He started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair, pulling at the spiky strands. "You're dead."_

"_Not that I know of," the boy remarked sarcastically._

"_No. I went to your funeral. I watched you get buried."_

"_I was shot in the side and kidnapped."_

"_Charlie…"_

"_At least you figured it out." The sarcasm was just dripping off his tongue now. Yep, he was definitely Jack O'Neill's son. "I was hoping Sam would, but I think because she couldn't see me, it didn't click."_

"_Okay, so I can see you as long as we're both unconscious. Dad can see you-"_

"MY_ dad can see me."_

"_Anyway," Sean said, avoiding the comment for the moment. "Little Charlie doesn't have to be asleep or unconscious, but does the other person?"_

"_So far. Nobody knows we can do this other than the people we've talked to. I was trying to get Sam to help us when the idiots started beating me."_

"_Do they do that a lot?" Sean's barely contained rage was obvious to his brother._

"_They used to. It's slowed down since the head jerk left." Charlie shrugged. He didn't seem all that concerned about it, which gave Sean the impression he'd been living with it so long he'd just sort equated it with life. That was sad._

"_When did he leave?" _

"_I don't know. A while ago. The others leave us alone mostly, but on rare occasion they go after me. They never touch Charlie anymore though, not since Big Nose died."_

"_Big Nose?"_

_Charlie shrugged again and gave him a slight smile. "He had a huge honker. And I still remember some of the stuff Dad taught me about how to defend myself."_

_Sean paced the small room, his bare feet slapping against the cement. He really wished they could figure out some way to get him clothes. He was still trying to figure out all this stuff, how they were able to talk to each other, just who the other Charlie was… he was in no way letting himself hope. His Charlie was gone, and while he'd mourned his son's death, he hadn't felt it as deeply as Trish did. Maybe it meant something, or maybe he just wished it meant something._

"_There _was_ one guy. He was sneaking us extra food, and he'd try making sure Charlie was taken care of. I think they found out, cuz he disappeared. He knew a lot, stuff he shouldn't be able to tell us."_

_Charlie stared at him suspiciously, unsure whether he wanted to tell him what he'd been told himself. He didn't really believe it, but that could always be childish fancy, not wanting to believe his parents had ever had anyone but each other._

"_He said that Charlie's my nephew. That he was named after me." He shot an accusing look Sean's way. "I don't _have_ any brothers or sisters."_

_Sean stopped pacing abruptly, staring at Charlie. He shuffled his feet and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "You don't have any sisters, at least not directly."_

_Charlie's features deepened to a scowl. "Listen here! I've been locked in this hellhole for who knows how long getting beat every time Fire Head got a knot in his panty hose, with people telling me all sorts of screwed up shit and now you're saying that I have a brother I don't know about?" he screamed._

_Sean sheepishly held up two fingers._

"_Two!"_

"_I think that's why you and I can 'talk'. Jay and I are twins-"_

"_He's the guy who yells at me to get outta his head."_

_Sean grinned. "That sounds like him. Anyway, we're twelve years older than you."_

"_I don't get it," Charlie sighed, the sad whine sounding pathetic to even his own ears._

"_When we get you back, we'll tell you all about it." Hopefully that little bit of news was enough to let Charlie hold onto his sanity._

_Charlie shook his head still too confused to really understand what was going on. "So why can't Dad see me?"_

"_I'll have to work on this," Sean replied, going into scientist mode. "I mean, if Sam's talked to you, maybe the two of us can figure out what's going on. I think it might be genetic."_

"_I had a connection with my mom. She got upset when I tried to talk to her, so I stopped. She had horrible dreams that I would get pulled into. I could always feel her and Dad in my mind."_

_His eyes saddened, tears slowly filling them and looked up into his brother's sympathetic eyes. "I can't feel her anymore."_

"_Charlie-"_

"_Where is she?"_

_Sean shook his head and looked away. "I can't tell you that."_

"_Why the hell not!"_

"_It's not my place."_

"_Sean?" Charlie pleaded._

"_I'm sorry."_

_A lone tear trickled out of Charlie's eye and Sean immediately felt his heart break. _

"_Just help us get out of here, please."_

"_We'll work on it, I promise," Sean answered. He attempted to hug his brother, but he started fading in and out in front of his eyes._

"_What's going on?"_

"_One of us is waking up."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack collapsed next to Sean, dropping the detonator to the ground and with reflexes born through years of training, immediately flipped his son onto his back. He worked as fast as he could to get their helmets off, but it already looked like it was too late. Sean's skin was cool to the touch, his lips obviously blue and his face ashen white.

Jack frantically checked for a pulse, dropping his head when he found none. He cradled Sean's head in his lap, gripping the edge of the EVA suit, and sobbed, his whole body shaking.

"C'mon, Sean. You can do it. Wake up, breathe. Please. I just found you, I can't lose you now."

Just as suddenly as they'd been beamed aboard the ship, Sean disappeared in a bright light, his suit and clothes crumpled where they'd been on the floor.

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up at the Asgaard standing above him. "Where's my son?"

"Follow me."

Jack stood, the bulky suit hindering his movements, and walked behind the tiny, naked alien. Glancing behind him, he saw two more pushing Thor's floating pod down another corridor.

"Is Thor gonna be okay?"

"He is in stasis. We will know more shortly."

Jack shook his head. Just like with the Tok'ra, there was one Asgaard he could trust fully, and he was currently being pushed the opposite direction.

"What about Sean?"

He didn't get an answer, just a turn down another hallway, and another, and another, before finally they reached a room where Sean lay naked on a table. His skin was looking healthier and he noticed his lips had returned to their normal color.

His chest rose and fell.

Jack rushed to his side. As Sean's eyes flickered open, a grin broke out across Jack's face.

"Say something."

Sean coughed and then whispered, "One small step for man…"

"Very nice."

Jack ripped of his gloves, his hands immediately running over his son's face and through his hair. "God, Sean. You're gonna give me a heart attack. Twice in three weeks, kid!"

"Sorry, Dad," he croaked with a grin. "Did we do it?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet. We weren't close enough when we got beamed in."

Sean's eyes widened and he struggled to sit up. "We have to stop them. They can't land."

"I know, son. I know," Jack said, pushing him back down on the table. He turned to the small alien still in the room with them. "Has the Biliskner entered the atmosphere yet?"

"No."

"There's an explosive on the ship. You need to blow it so the bugs can't get control of the ship again."

"Detonator," Sean reminded his father.

Jack nodded. "There was a device with us, out there…"

In a flash of light, the detonator appeared on the floor next to him.

"The Biliskner is seventeen of your seconds away from reaching Earth's atmosphere," he informed the O'Neills.

Jack looked to his son for more information.

"At five," he replied.

Jack nodded, he'd already started the countdown in his head. At eight, he closed his eyes, bounced his head three times and hit the detonator.

The little alien had walked across the room and used the console to pull up a screen against the wall. On it, Jack could see a section of the Biliskner explode, pushing the ship to the side and swinging the tail forward. He watched silently as the ship glowed red entering the atmosphere.

Boy, it was a beautiful sight.

Especially as he watched the ship crash into the Pacific Ocean.

"Yes," he hissed with a silly smirk. He turned to look at Sean, who was still laying on the table, his face almost back to its normal tanned color.

"Nuke it," Sean said, his voice heavy and thick. "Blow it up. Start firing on it. Anything. Just make sure they don't survive."

The little alien looked to Jack. "The Replicators can make it to land from the water. Our ships do not corrode."

"All right, let's blow it!" Jack said a little overenthusiastically.

The alien gave a slight nod and turned to the console and moved one of the little stones. Jack watched as the ship fired on the wreckage of the Biliskner.

It seemed like forever to Jack before things settled down enough for the Asgaard sensors to detect any movement that could be related to the Replicators.

"They have been eradicated, O'Neill. We shall return you to your base."

Jack nodded. "How's Thor?"

"He will be fine, O'Neill."

"Then, stick around until we know for sure those bugs are gone."

"We shall do as you request."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"General Hammond to the control room."

Hammond, Daniel and Janet all jumped up from where they'd been waiting for word on Jack and Sean. Jacob had filled them in on what they had planned and unfortunately all they could do now was wait.

They'd been hoping the shuttle would provide them with at least some information by now. They hadn't heard anything.

The three of them rushed into the control room, running to stand behind Sgt. Harriman.

"Sir, the other ship has started moving," he said, turning back to look at the base commander.

"What's it doing?" Daniel broke through and peered at the screen.

"It seems to be heading closer to Earth, more closely Cheyenne Mountain."

Before their very eyes, they watched their own earthbound sensors pick up readings indicative of an explosion. Janet's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She knew it was exactly what Jack and Sean had planned, but if something had gone wrong, they could still be on that ship.

Daniel reached over and grabbed her free hand in his, giving both of them the comfort they needed.

"Sir," Harriman said. "It's stopped in orbit above us."

"They're okay," Daniel sighed. "Maybe."

Hammond nodded at the two and quickly made his way into his office, grabbing the red phone before he even sat down.

Daniel turned to Janet, his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. "Call Sam," he said gently, giving the doctor something to do until her patients arrived in her infirmary. He gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead and sent her to her office.

As he watched his petite… well, girlfriend walk away, he ran a hand through his hair. It had definitely been a stressful few days. He looked down at his watch and his eyes bulged. It was almost time for Cassie to be out of school and there was _no_ way they were going to make it there to pick her up.

"Sgt. Sisson," he said, speaking into the microphone, the speakers in the Gateroom clicking on.

An Airman off to his left guarding one of the two Gateroom doors looked up at the control room. He walked to the center of the room and saluted. It was never necessary for Daniel, seeing as he was a civilian, but as a member of the SGC's number one team, he was often given the respect and honor of the Officer's on base.

"Derek, we're gonna need you to pick up Cassie from school for us. You can bring her back here."

"Yessir." Derek smiled and walked out of the room.

Daniel just shook his head. They all pretty much found that boy humorous. He'd just started at the SGC when Cassie was brought to Earth and the two had immediately connected. He treated her like a little sister, and loved her as such. It helped that he was the closest person on base to her own age.

Daniel walked silently to the briefing room, waiting for further word of his friends.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam was napping softly in the chair next to Trish's bed. Alex had been resting in his tiny plastic basinet between them for the better part of an hour but Trish hadn't been able to relax. She'd been told by her husband that everything would be fine, but it was still difficult. She was worried about them, every bone in her body was on fire.

Jacob had left a little bit before to wander the halls of the hospital, unwilling to leave as long as Sam was still there. Of course he also had to let the poor pooch out for a bathroom break. Didn't want Rico ruining the interior of Jack's truck.

Trish sat up and reached for her book, one of the many Sean had bought to keep her occupied during the last few weeks and her stay in the hospital. He'd bought every book he'd thought she'd like since it had been just he and Jack in the book store at the time. She'd been so surprised, especially when she found out Jack had paid for half of them.

Just then, a bright light filled the room and she pulled the book up in front of her face to shield her eyes.

"Trish." The soft whisper just barely reached her ears, but it was enough. She dropped the book in her lap and practically leapt into her husband's arms, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah." He held her just as close, running his hands through her hair and planting kisses over every inch of her face.

Behind them, Jack was gently nudging his wife awake. He rubbed a calloused thumb gently over her cheek.

"Hey Sam, we did it."

She opened her eyes, blue locking with brown, and grinned sleepily. This was something she wasn't used to; being so far out of the action, that and being so tired all the time.

"How's Thor?"

"His little buddies have him. They're stickin' around until they're sure the Replicators have been dealt with."

"Did you check in with General Hammond yet?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, and Napolean's already jabbed me with every harpoon she could find."

Sam grinned and watched him sit on the edge of his daughter-in-law's bed. He watched Sean and Trish intently, all to fully aware of how close he'd come to losing him.

Trish pulled back from her husband, smiling, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sean Michael O'Neill! How dare you scare me like that!"

Sean laughed nervously and held his wife tightly in his arms. He could hear the fear in her voice and knew she must have heard what had happened to him.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. But it would have all been worth it for him." He reached around Jack and picked up the sleeping child. He couldn't believe this was his little boy. As long as he got to grow up and his sister got a chance to see the outside world, they would have done anything.

They were safe and they were home. That was all that mattered.

* * *

_A/N: So, what'd ya think? I'm so sorry i didn't get it out sooner. Holiday traveling and Sick Hubby kept me from finishing it when i wanted. that and the fact that Charlie's section took the longest to work out. I was going to start the next chap tomorrow, but we're traveling an hour just to see the movie Thr3e, which is a lot better than the 6 i was going to go. _

_anyway, tell me what you think i'd really like to know. working on more with Jay and some other important issues. thanks!!!!!!  
_


	7. Upgrades Pt 1

_A/N: Okay, i was going to do ALL of Upgrades and the rescue of Steph in one chap, but that would take way too long to get it out._

* * *

Jack walked with Sam down the halls of the SGC, silently begging Jacob was just stopping by for another visit. He'd only just left to retrieve some of Selmak's testing equipment, he couldn't be back already. That thought itself dimmed his hopes immediately.

"What've we got?" he asked, stepping into the Gateroom.

"Doctor O'Neill, Colonel," General Hammond greeted them. "The message we got was rather vague."

"Jacob's due back anytime."

"Would Jacob Carter not have informed us of his impending arrival?" Teal'c spoke up from the other side of the General where he stood next to Daniel.

Before anyone could respond, two Tok'ra, neither of them Jacob, stepped through the wormhole and out onto the ramp.

"Greetings, I am Anise. You may call him Mornon."

"I am General Hammond. This is Colonel O'Neill, Doctor O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c," General Hammond said, waving his hand across the group gathered in the Gateroom.

"Hey, uh… What's in the box?" Jack popped up on his toes to stare at the box the second Tok'ra held in his arms and cocked his eyebrows.

General Hammond led the group up to the briefing room. Mornon placed the box on the table, opening it for them to see its contents.

"These armbands were recently discovered amongst some ancient ruins on a remote planet," Anise said.

"I don't recognize the symbols. May I?" Daniel picked up one of the armbands at Anise's nod.

"The language belongs to a race called the Atonieks . Their existence and demise predates the Goa'uld."

Sam looked up at Anise, concentrating hard at pulling the memory up, but it just wouldn't come. "Atonieks? I think Jolinar knew about these. They are supposed to give the wearer incredible speed and strength, right?"

Anise nodded. "Yes, many thought it was just a myth. Still, the Goa'uld & Tok'Ra have both sought these devices for some time."

"Obviously not a myth."

"The Tok'Ra were very excited when I found them."

Daniel's head shot up. "YOU found them?"

"My area of expertise is ancient cultures."

"Well, mine too."

"Yes, I know. We hoped the devices would provide our operatives with a great new physical advantage against the Goa'uld."

Now if that didn't raise the tiny hairs on the back of Jack's neck. "However?"

Anise attempted to put the armband on herself, but it wouldn't latch. The sides just popped back open.

"They don't work for you," Daniel pointed out.

"Our top scientific minds have researched the technology at length. To the best of our knowledge, the devices should work. However, something causes them to reject the Tok'Ra physiology."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "Your symbiote."

"That is a likely assumption."

"Then the device will most likely be ineffective on me as well."

"Yes. That is why I brought only three."

"Uh," Jack raised his hand, two fingers up, his eyebrows following. "Two."

"We do not believe the protein marker left by Jolinar will have any effect."

"Incredible speed and strength?" Daniel spoke up before Jack could respond.

"In fact, according to the inscriptions, they should greatly increase all of your natural abilities."

Jack looked up at Sam, mildly impressed. "That's kinda cool."

"In the interest of the Tok'Ra/Human alliance, I expected you would cooperate."

"Shouldn't we take some time to learn a little more about these things?" General Hammond asked. "Perhaps Maj. Carter & Dr. Jackson-"

"I had hoped to begin Human trial experiments immediately," Anise rudely interrupted.

"What's the rush?" Jack leaned back in his chair.

"If you are not willing to trust us and participate, I will find human subjects on another planet!"

General Hammond glared at her, his face slowly turning red.

Jack just shrugged. "Fine."

Anise's head dropped momentarily and when she came back, her features had softened and her voice sounded human.

"Colonel, please forgive the scientist in Anise. She has worked very hard for this. I assure you, every safety precaution will be taken."

"That may be, but my wife will not be participating in your crackpot scheme!"

"Colonel-"

"No. I'll do it. Daniel can if he wants to, but Sean's on leave and Sam will not be part of this."

"Dr. O'Neill's unique physiology makes her for our study of the armbands. We may be able to discover a way to make them work with the Tok'Ra symbiote."

Sam stood, thinking of what the Tok'Ra woman was asking her to do. She wouldn't do it, but she knew if they'd shown up a few months earlier or later, it wouldn't be an issue.

"It would be beneficial as well, to have more than two test subjects."

Sam just shook her head, placing a hand lightly over her stomach. To everyone else, their baby was not yet visible, but the other night Jack had pointed out that he had picked up on just the tiniest swelling of her stomach.

"You are with child," Freya ointed out, looking slightly confused.

"And therein squats the toad," Sam muttered, sitting down next to her husband. Jack rubbed a hand quickly across her back in silent comfort, knowing not being able to participate in a scientific experiment was driving her nuts.

Suddenly, the Tok'Ra's eyes flashed and they knew Anise was back. "What is your answer?!"

* * *

Jack sat on the infirmary cot, Sam standing close but out of the way of Anise and Janet. Anise was starting at the Tok'Ra PDA, working out the readings it was picking up from the bio-sensor on his chest.

She handed him a silver device about the size of a baseball. "Squeeze this."

What is it?

"It will measure your strength."

He squeezed it as hard as he could, trying to get an accurate reading, and deep down, though he would never admit it, hoping to impress Sam. Yeah, it was a little barbaric, but he never wanted her to have any excuse to go running to a younger man.

"Your strength is 5 times that of a normal human."

"So, no increase then, huh?" he replied with a cheeky grin. Janet and Sam exchanged looks, rolling their eyes at his childlike antics.

"Physiology remains otherwise normal," Anise informed them.

"I-uh-I feel good." He threw a paper cup across the room, shooting it expertly into the wastebasket. "Three!"

Janet watched him carefully as he finished off the cookie. "And you seem to have developed a bit of a sweet tooth."

Anise brushed her off. "Your metabolism is increasing to match the energy your body now requires."

"You were - uh - gonna show me how to read this." Janet's curiosity had gotten the better of her as she leaned over Anise's shoulder to try to get a look at the screen of the PDA even though she knew she wouldn't be able to understand any of it.

"I will. First, it is time to increase the number of subjects in the experiment."

Jack shook his head slightly. "Get started on Daniel. I'll call Sean onto the base. General Hammond has decided he is to be the third guinea pig," he said with more than a little disdain in his voice. He didn't want his son mixed up in this crap anymore than he wanted to be part of it. Although, now that he thought of it, being able to knock out Teal'c in a boxing match earlier that morning had been pretty cool.

* * *

Daniel was in his lab, trying to catch up on some research he'd been putting off for days while he waited for the armband to work. Maybe there was something specific in Jack's body that the armband reacted with. Sean had only been on base a couple hours and Anise had already noted a marked increase in his strength.

Jack walked into his office, eating again, bored out of his mind. "Hey!"

"Heeyy."

"Notice anything yet?"

"You're eating a lot," Daniel replied sarcastically.

"Hmn." Jack walked over and picked up one of the books Daniel had intended on looking through next. "Give it time."

He started flipping through the book, slowly at first, then gradually picked up speed the farther in he got until the pages and his hands were a blur, his eyes moving across the letters on every page. He closed the book with a thud, looked at the spine and set it down on Daniel's desk.

"Did you just read that?"

"I guess… Don't suppose there's another book around that explains this book?"

"What, what, what, what reason did Hobbs give for the fall of the civilization?"

"Failing agricultural infrastructure."

"Jack, That's unbelievable."

"Hey, it's _HIS_ theory."

Jack opened another packet of cookies while Daniel sat there, flipping the pages of the book, trying to speed read to no avail

"Want me to read to you?" Jack asked with a smirk, offering Daniel a cookie.

* * *

Sean sat in the lab, his arm with the armband under the microscope trying to study what the bands were made of. As far as he could tell, it was nothing they'd run across before. 

He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until Anise had measured his strength. He still didn't feel any different, other than being constantly hungry.

He still felt bad for leaving Trish all alone with Alex, but he was glad she understood he had to leave when duty called. Too bad he couldn't tell her what he was doing. She'd get a kick out of it. She may have been given clearance to know the basics of what they did under the base but the specifics were pretty much off limits.

A bright light suddenly flashed before his eyes and he jerked back in his chair, throwing his hands up over them in pain.

"Sean?"

"Sam?"

"What were you doing?"

"I'm just running a few tests on the material the armbands are made of."

"In the dark?"

"I, uh, I didn't even notice." The spots had faded from his eyes enough so he could see Sam standing next to the desk looking at him concerned.

"C'mon, I think we should see Janet."

Sam led him down the halls of the SGC to the infirmary where she plopped him on the cot, calling for Janet.

"What've we got?" the petite doctor asked, shining her penlight in his eyes. "Everything looks normal."

"I can see in the dark, just as well as if the lights were on."

"Well, I'd say that's a new development."

* * *

The phone in Jack's rang in the early morning hours, at least to him, but he so didn't want to even acknowledge it. After the day they'd had, all he wanted to do was sleep, maybe for the next couple of days. Yeah, that would be nice.

"What?" he snapped into the offending piece of technology. He was thankful Sam was in her lab working on a project she'd put off to help the Tok'ra the day – wait, had it really only been the day before? It felt like a week.

"Jack. I, uh, I need your help."

Okay, he was sure that was his son's voice over the line, but Sean never called him Jack and Jay would _never_ ask for help.

"Um…"

"Dammit! It's Jay! Steph's missing and I think it has something to do with her father!"

Jack bolted upright in the bed, immediately alert and ready for action.

"What? Tell me what happened?"

"Sam called me when I was at work to tell me about Alex. She said she couldn't reach Steph so she called me instead. Steph had dropped Lilly off at Rick's with a note saying McGrady wanted to meet with her. She's not back yet."

Jack could hear the distress in his son's voice. He knew he'd probably feel the same way in his position, and tried his hardest to calm him down, though the rage he felt for that man – that _thing – _was bubbling to the surface.

"Do you know for sure it's him?" He asked the question out of necessity but he already knew the answer.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's him!"

Jack ran a hand through his short, spiky hair and sighed. "Gimme a few hours and I'll call you back."

He could hear Jay swallow and attempt to nod. "I'm still at Rick's."

"Hey," he said softly. "We'll find her."

"Yeah, sure." Jay hung up with a soft _"click"_, leaving Jack sitting in his bed in silence.

* * *

_A/N: So, what'd ya think? Is anybody still interested in this? Oh, and props to anyone who can tell me what line i got from what show! i've been dieing to use it ever since i heard it like years ago!!! anyway, please review and i'll get the next one up as soon as i can. we've been busy, had to replace the keyboard on my laptop cuz it was shocking me and we had to get another new car finally, so hopefully the next chap will be up a lot sooner!!_


	8. Upgrades Pt 2

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chap! Shorter than i would have liked, but i wanted it up sooner!_

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Sean stood in the lab Sam and Sean were sharing for now, Sean on his laptop, Sam on the computer and Jack bouncing between them, eager for information. 

He'd called General Hammond as soon as he'd dressed and met him in the briefing room. He had permission to use SG-1 and any resources needed to find Steph. Unfortunately, they needed to keep a low profile due to the alien contraptions currently strapped to their wrists.

Now, they were finding any information they could on the man. They knew he was in Minnesota, or at least had been when they were up there. Now they needed anything that would help them.

"Jack," Sam said, her voice filled with trepidation. Rico picked up on the tone and lifted his head, bashing it on the bottom of the desk.

"He works for the NID."

"What?" he ground out, clenching his teeth.

"His personnel file says he was hired on after college. Other than that, there isn't much information on him. Looks like most of his work is Classified."

Jack knew it wasn't the type of classified like the assassination of a dictator, or covert intelligence operations. The NID wasn't like that. The original intention of the NID was noble, an idea he actually liked. But when only slimeballs were employed by the organization, that's where he drew the line.

"Looks like he's been working on a specific project for almost eight years."

"Any ideas?" Jack stood behind his wife, staring at the computer screen. As he rubbed her shoulders, he could feel the tension in her muscles indicating how tired she was. "Hey, why don't you let Sean and I work on this? Go home, get some sleep."

Sam shook her head. "I still have to finish what I came in for."

"Fine, then do that so you can go home."

She turned and glared at her husband. "Just because I'm not on SG-1 anymore-"

Jack grinned down at her, a twinkle in his eye. He just loved the spitfire he married.

"What do you think is so funny, mister?" she growled.

"Sam, it's not about you not being a member of the team anymore, doesn't mean you're not valuable to us, but you can't work yourself so hard. You're pregnant, and that means you're body's already working more than you're used to."

"All right, all right," she relented, throwing up her hands and smiling softly. "I'll let you two get to it."

Sean chose that moment to look up at the two of them. "Guys, there's a safe house listed in his name."

"Where?"

"Downtown Minneapolis."

"That's an odd place."

"Not if he wants to blend in."

"Call Jay, I'll let Hammond know."

Jack left the room quickly. Rico stood up under the table obviously torn between staying with Sam and following Jack. The poor dog whined, and Sam reached her hand down, patting him on the head.

Sean smiled softly at her. He knew this was hard on her, especially since he'd been the one to take her place on the team, but he also knew _she_ had been the one to pick him as her replacement.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and spoke, telling her something he hadn't brought up to anybody yet. "I talked to Charlie."

Sam's head whipped up, her eyes wide. Of course Trish would have told him about the dream she'd had and the marks still visible on her body, but his words took her by surprise. "What?"

"When I was unconscious. He pulled me into this room, but I saw him. It's definitely Charlie."

"How did _you_ see him? What about the little boy?"

Sean smiled at her immediate curiosity, a sad reflection in his eyes. He wanted to run this rabbit trail into the ground, but they had more pressing issues to cover and he instantly regretted bringing the subject up.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started dialing, still looking at Sam. "I've got a theory. First, we have to find Steph, and _you_ have to get back to work before Dad kills me for distracting you."

Sam laughed at her husband's son. He was so much like Jack; softer, but everything she imagined Jack would have been at that age. She turned back to her own work as soon as Sean put the phone to his ear.

"Jay, we got something."

Sam couldn't hear his brother's response. Well, really she could, but the yell coming through on the tiny speaker Sean had pulled away from his ear garbled any actual words they may have gotten out of the sentence.

"We've tracked a safe house in Minneapolis to McGrady."

"What's the address?"

"Jay…" Sean sighed, pacing the room and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. "We'll take care of it."

"No, Sean! That's _my_ wife! I **_WILL_** be there!"

"It's too dangerous, Jay."

Jack walked in, cocking his eyebrow at that last sentence. Rico popped out from under the table and ran to him, his tail wagging a million miles an hour. Jack pulled out a stool, Rico standing between his legs and listened in on Sean's end of the conversation.

"I work with the police every day. You _know_ I can protect myself."

Sean rolled his eyes and covered the end of the phone. "Talk to him, Dad." He held the phone out for Jack to take.

He did, though he was sure Jay would listen to Sean over him any day.

"Jay, our team will be up there within a few hours to check it out. You just sit tight."

"I can't do that, Jack," Jay growled out. "You wouldn't sit back and let somebody else rescue Sam if she needed it."

"You're right."

Sam's eyes bucked up from where she was working, not used to Jack ever admitting someone else was right about anything.

"But your brother and I are trained for this. If something goes wrong, I won't have you blaming anyone but me."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Jack could tell Jay was contemplating the wisdom of his words. That or he was deciding how much he would like to have another reason to despise him.

"Let me get my boss to clear the area around it."

"We don't want him tipped off."

"You're good at what you do, they're good at what they do."

"I don't want you anywhere near there."

"Jack-"

"No! The local PD can evacuate the area, but you will _not_ be there. My granddaughter will _NOT_ be an orphan!"

Jack heard the sharp intake of breath over the line and immediately regretted his words.

"You think she's already dead."

"No, I don't. But I won't risk it. McGrady's a loose cannon, and it's already been five days."

"That's _my_ mistake! I thought we could handle it."

Jack's tone softened to match the look in his eyes. "You did the right thing. If it was anyone but McGrady, the police would have been able to handle it."

Jay sighed. Jack could hear mutterings on the other end before Jay came back on the line. "Detective Morgan needs to talk to you."

"Okay. And Jay… We'll find her."

"Sure."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, the alien armband catching his eye. Hopefully that would give them a bit of an advantage over McGrady. Unfortunately, it was also what was holding them back. Hammond didn't want to let them off the base while they were still wearing them.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Detective Morgan."

"Give us the address. We'll clear a half mile radius around the house."

Jack just shook his head, forgetting momentarily they couldn't see him. "If McGrady catches even a whiff of something, he'll be gone and take Stephanie with him."

"Colonel, we know how to do our jobs." The man's voice came over the line a deep growl.

"Yes, Detective," Jack ground out. "But I don't think you realize who we're dealing with."

"Just give us the damn address, Colonel. We'll meet you a block to the east."

Jack's jaw clenched, the muscles twitching. He quickly prattled off the address and hung up, eager to get going. Damn, he hated people who assumed total control of a situation.

He handed the phone back to Sean, glancing at his watch. They had to get down to the infirmary before they could even think about leaving. He nodded to Sean, silently telling him to head on down without him and turned to Sam.

He rested his hands on her upper arms, grasping them lightly, and rubbed his thumbs along her biceps.

"Hey, I want you to take it easy while we're gone. Dad's supposed to be heading back soon. Maybe you guys should spend a day _outside_ the mountain?"

Sam tipped her head up, staring into her husband's eyes. Her first inclination was to immediately "Yessir" him. She had to break herself of that habit, but on top of that, she had to try to break Jack of ordering her around. It hadn't been exactly an order, but he'd used the Colonel tone.

"Jack…"

He grimaced, realizing what he had done. "That wasn't an order, Sam. I just don't want to worry about you while we're out there tracking down McGrady."

"I'll be fine." Sam rolled her eyes. This mother-henning was getting on her nerves fast. "Jack, it's you _I'm_ going to be worried about. Take Rico."

"Oh I don't think so." Jack reached a hand down to pat the dog's head, who'd perked up at hearing his name. "Not that I would mind, Pup. But, Sam, Rico's staying here with you. He's too much of a help."

"I don't need him anymore. My knee is fine, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm pregnant, Jack, not incapacitated! Just relax. Between you and Janet I'm going to be more stressed than if you guys just left me alone."

Jack laughed softly. He'd gotten so caught up in being able to show how he felt, not that he did all that often, that he sometimes showed it a little too much. Only to Sam, that is. "Okay, I get it."

He pulled her forward and kissed her gently, not something they tended to get into on base. "We won't have time to come back up here. I love you. And try to think of a few names for the peanut while we're gone."

Sam grinned. "Jack… Okay, I'll think about it. Good luck."

With that, he was gone. He didn't want to hang around any longer than he had to, otherwise he'd never leave.

His stomach growled as he stepped into the elevator and he momentarily debated stopping in the commissary before heading to the infirmary, but the mission at hand was too important. It was his chance to prove himself to Jay.

General Hammond and Daniel were already in the infirmary talking to Sean as he walked in.

"Okay, Campers, let's get this over with."

Anise stepped out of the shadows from the corner of the room. Jack just hated that. The snakehead was too creepy for his taste. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, but it wasn't really his call to make. Since the armbands didn't work on the Tok'ra, it fell to their allies to be their guinea pigs.

"Jack," Daniel said. "Do you really need me? I'd like to stay here and work on the armbands."

"Daniel, you're part of SG-1." He grabbed a Snickers out of his pocket and bit into it, taking half the bar in one bite.

Daniel just nodded.

Janet walked out of her office, clipboard in hand. "All right, you three. Up on those beds."

Jack rolled his eyes as he, Daniel and Sean sat down on the cots. "So, Doc, just give the word and we're off."

"Yes, well, we'll see about that." She uncapped three thermometers and held them out to the men.

"That is unnecessary, Doctor Fraiser," Anise spoke up, checking the readings from the biosensors.

"All the same, I'd like to check for myself, and run a full blood screen"

The thermometers beeped and she checked the temperatures of all three men, becoming more concerned as she looked at them.

"You're running a slight temperature."

"Anise is monitoring our vitals," Sean said, looking over at the Tok'Ra. Oh man, did he want to get his hands on that gizmo. If he could take it apart, he just knew he could reverse engineer it, maybe make their CMO's job a little easier.

"Yes, I know."

"You don't trust her biosensors?"

"I'm sure her technology is very advanced and very accurate."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Lieutenant!" General Hammond snapped, eyes wide. He was surprised to hear the normally polite and extremely respectful son of his most crass officer talk to the Doctor that way. Maybe Jack was starting to wear off on him.

"Sorry, Sir," Sean said, dropping his head. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He never acted this way. He felt like someone else had control of his body.

"Anise?" Janet asked. "Can I see you for a moment? They all have significantly raised body temperatures".

"They are in no danger."

Sean could see it in her eyes, she was pissed. "I disagree. Their symptoms are indicative of the presence of a virus."

"You are Correct. My bio-data indicates the armbands released a virus into their systems. Their armbands have all fully reached their maximum potential." The Tok'Ra waved off her concerns like they meant nothing, not the smartest move she'd ever made. Jack was ready to step between the two should he be needed.

General Hammond looked between the women, ready to call of the experiment on the advice of his CMO. "Doesn't that concern you?"

Anise shook her head. "It must be how the technology accesses the human physiology. It took a different amount of time for each individual because of each subject's unique reaction to the virus."

"That's all speculation. The original blood work showed a dangerous amount of adrenalin in Lieutenant O'Neill's system."

"I object to the interference in my experiment!"

"I object to being kept in the dark of the condition of people who's health I am responsible for!"

"Are you suggesting I would risk their health?"

"Doctor, we're seeing some really interesting results. Are you saying that we should discontinue the experiments?"

"Until we know more about the physical affects of this virus, yes. I say we remove the armbands, and we run more tests to make sure that these changes aren't permanent or damaging. I'd prefer to wait to continue the experiment until after Jacob and Selmak return."

"General---"

"No, I'm sorry! There's one thing I've learned in my time here. There's nothing wrong with a little prudence when dealing with Alien Devices."

He turned to the rest of SG-1. "Based on DR. Frasier's recommendations, I have decided to stop the experiment temporarily."

Sean's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What?"

"Why?" both Daniel and Jack broke in.

"We'd like to get a better read on exactly what these things are really doing to you."

"General ---" Sean interrupted.

Jack shook his head. "I'd rather not do that, Sir."

"I think the armband may be having a narcotic like effect. Wearing them may be come addictive. It's just one of the things I'd like to rule out."

"Please. Take the armbands off."

"But ---"

"Are you refusing to comply with a direct order, Lieutenant?"

All three struggled to get the armbands off, Jack digging under the edge with his fingertips.

"Uh --- Little problem here, Sir," he said with a grimace. "Having a hard time complying."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think. i didn't get very many reviews last time, though i'd like to that the few of you who actually did!!! it was much appreciated!!!  
_


	9. Upgrades Pt 3

_A/N: Okay, here's the first part of the rescue!!!_

* * *

George Hammond sat in his office, thoroughly massaging his temples. He always knew Jack O'Neill would be the death of him, and it looked like now was the perfect time to go. Brain aneurysm, yep, he could feel it coming. 

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, General! Why'd we put these things on in the first place?!"

"We're still not sure of the long-term effects."

"We shouldn't be sitting around wasting this stuff, we should be out there saving my daughter-in-law! I mean, look at this!"

Jack gave a heavy kick to the wall by the door, the cinder blocks that made up the wall giving way like cheap pieces of Styrofoam. The look on Jack's face would have been funny if not for the seriousness of the situation. "Sorry about that, Sir!"

"Colonel, I'm concerned that you're not in control of your new abilities."

"Well, you may be right about that. But It's just so damn exciting, Sir!"

"I'm sure it is!"

"And, even if we're not in total control, shouldn't we be out there doing the damage instead of in you office?"

"I'm concerned for your well being, Colonel."

"And, I appreciate it. But what about the well being of my daughter-in-law? You're the boss, what ever you say goes, but you need to know that we're HERE! READY to go! Just --- just say the word.

"Thank you."

"Seriously. Say it! Say the word."

"Colonel, I want you to call your son and inform him I will be sending another team to apprehend Mr. McGrady."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think you're underestimating this man. They won't be able find him, much less capture him."

"Colonel O'Neill, I will not have my best team running around the streets of Minneapolis with alien technology strapped to their arms!"

"General-"

Hammond threw up his hand as a knock on his office door broke off Jack's irate tirade.

"Come!"

Jack ran his hands through his hair, frustrated beyond belief. He smiled when he saw who entered the office and shook his head. Sean looked like he was entering the principal's office after getting into a fight at lunch.

"Sir," he said, resisting the urge to stand at attention.

"Lieutenant?"

Sean looked just about as nervous as Jack had ever seen him, including the day he'd found out just who the young Lieutenant really was. He was fidgety, his eyes darting around the room like he was searching for a mosquito.

"Lieutenant O'Neill?"

"Sorry, Sir," Sean snapped back, focusing on the General. "Sir, I'd like to speak to you about the mission to Minnesota."

"Join the club," Jack remarked under his breath.

"Colonel!" General Hammond snapped. He was really getting tired of Jack's attitude and was really hoping Sean hadn't come to give him more of the same.

"Sorry, General, but I still don't think any other team should go."

"What my father is trying to say, Sir, is that Steph is going to need someone else there that she knows when she's found. As far as we know, her own _father_ kidnapped her. We'll need to split up and if someone she doesn't know finds her, she'll freak."

Hammond shook his head. "Lieutenant, I have already discussed this with Colonel O'Neill. I am sending another team until we can figure out how to remove those armbands."

"Sir," Sean said, nowhere near the edge to his voice as Jack's. "I respect your decision, I really do, but I really think we can hide this from the civilians."

George leaned his elbows on the top of the desk, resting his head in his hands, and rubbed his temples, hard, with the tips of his fingers. These two were like peas in a pod, but at least the younger O'Neill wasn't as grating as the stubborn Colonel sitting across from him.

"Teal'c will be keeping an eye on the three of you. He will be carrying tranquilizers and if any of you get out of hand, he _will_ have orders to use any force necessary."

The General knew he would live to regret his decision, but with father and son tag-teaming him, he couldn't deny them the chance to save a family member any longer.

"Dismissed."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In less than an hour, SG-1 had geared up and were on the chopper headed to Minnesota. Teal'c had been watching his three teammates like a hawk, sending uneasy vibes their way. It was making Jack uncomfortable, but his friend had a job to do, just as they did.

Jack turned to Sean, noticing the young man shifting in his seat. This was different from the missions they'd been on as a team so far. This was all about rescuing family, making it more dangerous to them and Steph. The stakes were higher and nobody wanted to screw this up.

He settled in as best he could for the rest of the three hour flight, quickly falling asleep despite the high levels of adrenaline running through his system.

"_Hey, Dad! Throw the ball!"_

_Charlie stood in front of him, baseball bat perched on his shoulder, ready to play ball. He swung the bat out and grinned cheekily._

"_Are we gonna play or what?" he laughed._

_Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Bud." He smiled softly and tossed the ball._

_Charlie swung, hitting the ball out of the yard and into the neighbors'. He jumped up, excitedly, pumping his fists in the air._

"_Yeah!!!"_

"_Way to go!" Jack shouted back, Charlie's laugh infectious. He couldn't help it. He chased down his son, pulling him into his arms, and tossed him in the air, the little boy giggling delightedly. The two fell to the ground, rolling in the grass._

"_You keep this up and you'll make the All-Star Team for sure this year." The pride was evident in his voice as they both relaxed in the grass. _

_Charlie put his hands behind his head and sighed. "But I won't, Dad."_

_Jack turned his head sharply, not used to hearing that defeated tone come from the ten year old boy. _

"_What are you talking about? Of course you will. You've been practicing with Jeff and the guys everyday."_

"_No, Dad. I'm gonna get shot."_

_Jack sobered immediately as he realized it was the dream again. He'd had it so many times since his son had died, he couldn't count it on all the fingers of everyone he knew. It always ended with Charlie telling him just how much he'd failed as a father. Not in so many words, of course. But Charlie always died in the end, at least in this particular nightmare. There were others that still didn't make much sense to him, but he liked those. He sometimes got the impression that Charlie was okay in those._

"_I know. I'm sorry, Charlie."_

"_It's not your fault. It never was. Please stop blaming yourself."_

_Jack shook his head. "I can't do that. I shouldn't have kept that gun anywhere you could find it."_

"_Dammit, Dad! I didn't shoot myself!" Charlie hopped up and started pacing in front of Jack, who'd sat up himself, wrapping his arms loosely around his knees. This was his dream, it only made sense his son would talk like him._

"_Someone shot me, Dad. He kidnapped me and I'm not on Earth anymore. I know it's crazy, but _I'm_ not. I don't know how it happened, but you guys have got to find me!!"_

"_Charlie…"_

"_No! You can only see me as you remember me! Sam can't see me at all! Sean seems to be the only one who gets it!"_

_Jack stared at his son curiously. He couldn't figure out what in the world he was taking about. Charlie seemed to visibly calm down, at least for the moment._

"_I really like Sam, Dad, but I don't understand what happened."_

_Jack sighed. "It's complicated, Charlie. Grown-up stuff, y'know?"_

"_I'm not a little kid anymore!" Charlie shouted, stomping his foot in a definite childlike way._

"_Yes, you are!" Jack jumped up and grabbed Charlie's shoulders, holding him stiffly at arms length. _

"_No, Dad! I'm friggin' fourteen years old!"_

"_No. No, no, no. You're ten."_

"_I was ten when I was shot, but I didn't DIE!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack jolted awake as the plane touched down, his hands flying to the armrests in a death grip. That was the most disturbing of all the dreams he'd had so far and he was still trying to come to grips with it as Sean approached him.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Uh, yeah." He scrubbed his hand roughly over his face and unbuckled his seatbelt, standing to join his son and teammates.

Jay and Detective Morgan were waiting at the bottom of the stairs as the men exited the plane. Jay was understandably distressed and looked like he hadn't slept since Steph had left.

The brothers hugged as Daniel introduced himself to the other man. Teal'c, as always, stood back behind the rest, arms folded over his massive chest, silently observing his friends.

Jack didn't really want to be the one to bring it up, but he thought Jay had to face the possibility that Steph's disappearance might not be as mysterious as they all… hoped.

"Jay, are you sure didn't leave of her own free will?"

Jay whipped around and glared at Jack, steam almost literally billowing from his ears. "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" he growled menacingly. The rage was just barely contained, but flashed through his eye like a summer thunderstorm.

"I'm just saying you have to accept the possibility that maybe she left on her own. She _is_ a McGrady."

Jay's jaw ticked minutely just for a brief moment before he lost it, ripping his hands through his light brown hair. "You see! You see!" he stuttered out at the top of his lungs. "This is why we didn't want to tell you! You are JUST like him!"

"No!" Jack yelled back. "Don't go there, Colin."

"Yeah? This is the first time I've seen you since I met you!"

Will stepped between the men and faced a fuming Jack. He could immediately see where Jay got his temper from.

"Hi," he said, sticking out his hand to the older man. "I'm Detective Will Morgan, we spoke on the phone."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, the sperm donor that knocked up his mother," Jack replied sarcastically, still nowhere near calm. Jay's accusations stung, chopping his heart in two.

Sean turned concerned eyes to his brother. "You were supposed to meet us a block from the target."

"Sorry, we couldn't stay away. We needed to get out here to get you there as quickly as possible."

"How's Lilly?"

Jay shook his head sadly. "Scared. Confused."

The men piled into the large SUV and headed to the safe house, quickly working out their plan of attack. "Jay," Jack started. "I want you to come with me. Sean with Teal'c and Daniel with Detective Morgan. We'll split up at entry and search the entire house."

"Oh, I don't think so!" Jay spat, glaring at his father. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"We are the two best people to find McGrady and Steph! We do this my way or you can wait here!"

The SUV pulled up a block from the safe house and the men piled up, splitting up into their assigned groups, though Jay grumbled to himself. He would do anything to get his wife back, as much as he didn't want to, even if that meant he had to work with Jack.

Jack headed around back with Jay following close behind. He tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed up. There was a tiny ledge they could climb up that led to a second floor window. Jack bent down and cupped his hands, giving Jay a boost.

There wasn't enough room for Jay to turn around and help Jack up, so he clung to the edge of the window and peaked in. His blood boiled and if it wasn't so key that they remain silent, he would have put his fist right through the window pane.

Daniel's voice broke through the tiny earphone buried in Jack's ear. "Teal'c and I are in the basement. No sign of anyone here."

"This place is definitely lived in," Sean spoke up. "Kitchen's been used recently."

Jay hopped down off the ledge, eyes blazing with anger. "She's in there!" he hissed.

"We've got her," Jack said into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. "She's in a room on the second floor. Jay and I are going in through the window."

Jack looked around, making sure no one else was anywhere in the vicinity and jumped up to grab the edge of the ledge, pulling himself easily up to peer in the window. He could see Steph, bound and gagged, her arms strung behind her and anchored to the ceiling, kneeling on the floor. Her head sagged forward and he knew she would be in extreme pain when she awoke.

He leaned over the side of the ledge and easily pulled Jay up to his level. They tried the window, surprised to see that it was unlocked. Jay shot a glance at his father and headed in first, completely unaware of the figure sitting in the darkened corner of the room until the gun fired and he fell to the ground.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but a lot has happened. roommate moved out so we lost internet for a few days cuz it was in his name, we're moving soon, and we got slammed with one of the huge storms that hit Upstate New York , which totally screwed up my job and getting my paycheck. It was stuck on the highway in Pennsylvania and on CNN. Grrrr. anyway, hopefully the next chap won't be so long in coming, cuz my hubby is going back to night school so i'll hardly ever see him until august. _

_please leave me a review!!!! i'd really appreciate what you have to say about hte direction of this.  
_


	10. Upgrades Pt 4

_A/N: is this fast enough for y'all?? (grin)_

* * *

Sam had just finished running her last experiment when the klaxons rang loud throughout the complex. She looked at her watch; her father was just about due back. She closed down her computer and headed towards the Gateroom, Rico following at his own pace.

Jacob met her halfway there, carrying a large case in his hand.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi, Dad." She gave him a soft smile and turned to follow him to the infirmary where he was going to drop his equipment off with the nurses for safe keeping until such time as they would return to base.

"C'mon, let's head out of here. I know for a fact it's just after 0630 and I, for one, am dieing for an omelet."

Sam shrugged as they walked out of the mountain to Jack's humungous truck. "Sorry, Dad, Jack's away at the moment."

"I'll make it, don't you worry. And that husband of yours has filled me in on his secret ingredient."

"Dad, beer is not an ingredient. Besides, I can't have that."

"A) Beer goes in everything. B) All the alcohol gets cooked off. It won't hurt you or the baby."

"You've been spending too much time with Jack," Sam laughed.

Rico jumped into the back seat of the truck, wagging his tail while he waited for his humans to get into the front.

The ride home was nice, but Sam's mind wasn't really on what they were doing. She was worried about Jack and the rest of SG-1, not to mention Jay and Steph. There were so many factors that could go wrong. McGrady was an unstable variable. Unfortunately, she knew this was a feeling she was going to have to get used to.

"You okay?" Jacob asked as they pulled into the driveway of the house.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's just taking some time getting used to the fact that I can't go through the Gate for a while."

Rico whined and licked her ear.

The three headed indoors, and Sam sat at the kitchen table while she watched Jacob prepare breakfast. They didn't really talk a lot, just about day to day activities, the weather, Rico. It was nice to just have a normal conversation with her father.

"Have you talked to Mark lately?" Jacob asked, dishing out their omelets.

Sam shook her head. "No. I left him a message, letting him know about the baby."

"Did he say anything?"

"I didn't actually talk to him. He won't pick up the phone when I call."

Jacob sat down next to his daughter. He was disappointed in Mark, that he wouldn't try to share in his sister's happiness. He dropped the subject when he noticed just how upset it was making Sam and dug into his omelet with earnest.

Sam had finished hers in record time, making Jacob wonder just how long it'd been since she'd eaten anything. She took her plate to the sink and rummaged through the refrigerator. She pulled out an orange and sat back down next to her father.

The telltale thunk under the table told Sam something had gotten Rico's attention. The poor dog still hadn't learned to gage how close he was to the bottoms of the tables. A second later the doorbell rang.

Rico obviously didn't recognize the knock because he immediately let out a low warning growl.

Sam got up from the table and answered the door, surprised to find Jack's father on the other side.

"Matt! Hi, uh, we weren't expecting you. Were we?" she asked waving the man inside.

"No," he smiled. "I came down to meet Alex, only to find that Sean's out of town. Trish just had to run to a doctor's appointment with Alex, so I thought I'd see how you and Jack are doing."

"Um, Jack's out of town with Sean. There was a problem with McGrady."

Jacob came into the room carrying three glasses of orange juice. He set them on the coffee table and sat down in the easy chair, while Sam and Matt each took seats on the couch.

"Have you talked to Jack lately?" Sam asked nervously. Those who knew her most could tell there was something different about her, but she'd only seen her father-in-law a few times.

"Not since the wedding. How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good. Work's been rather busy, and I know Jack meant to call you. Um, we found out about two weeks ago that we are expecting a sister for Sean and Jay."

Matt's eyes lit up. "Oh, wow. Congratulations. That's wonderful."

"Thank you. We're both very excited."

"I'm sure Jack is." Matt smiled. He pulled a pen and a receipt out of his pocket and quickly wrote down a number. "This is his mother's new telephone number. When Jack gets back he can give her a call."

"How are _you_ doing?" Sam asked, leaning over and resting her hand on his knee.

"Better than I thought I would. It's a little easier now that the divorce is final."

Sam nodded. Jack hadn't mentioned a thing about his mother since they'd returned from the cabin and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be calling her to let her know about the baby. It seemed that would fall on her shoulders. It would give her a chance to talk to the woman she'd never even met before.

"So," Matt said, feeling a need to change the subject quickly. "How are Jack and Jay getting along?"

"That's where Jack is right now. Jay called him up yesterday frantic. Steph's been missing since the day Alex was born. She was supposedly visiting her father."

Matt's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in shock. "Oh, no. What happened?"

"They're looking for her now, but I haven't heard anything since they left. Hopefully it won't be too much longer before we hear something."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack watched silently, adrenaline pumping through his veins, as Jay fell to the ground, everything running in slow motion like a bad movie. He threw himself through the window and ran straight to Jay, picking him up in his arms and cradling him to his chest. He gave just the smallest twitch of a smile when Jay's eyes opened.

"DAMN! That _HURT_!" He growled, dropping his head back to the floor.

"Turn around slowly."

Jack, closed his eyes and sighed. He should have known it was McGrady. No wonder it'd been so easy to figure out where he was hiding. He had been lying in wait for them, no doubt in order to take them out easily and efficiently. This was exactly why Jack had pushed Hammond so hard to let SG-1 take this mission. Had anybody else shown up, he would have killed them instantly and without a second thought. Jack knew how this man thought. He liked to toy with them, and he would until he grew bored.

Jack stood and faced the man who'd hated him before he'd ever been born.

"McGrady."

"Hello, _Jack_," he snarled back. Darren McGrady was at least six inches taller than Jack and probably outweighed him by at least 75 pounds, all in muscle. To most men, he was intimidating, but not to Jack. He'd been pushed around and bullied by this man since they were little and he wasn't going to let him do it to him, or any of his family anymore.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but kidnapping your own daughter is low, even for you Darren."

The man glared over at the still form and sneered. "She stopped being my daughter the day that brat of yours dragged her away from me!"

He started waving the gun around and his eyes flashed with insanity. "Now I'll finish you off. No more O'Neills to pollute the gene pool. The brats are next."

"You won't succeed."

McGrady grinned. "I almost did once and I would have if the Air Force hadn't pulled you back. The look on Charlie's face as I pulled the trigger was pure bliss. And who do you think planted that incompetent doctor at the hospital to release your grandson? The only thing I'll ever enjoy as much as watching you die, is returning to torture those two. You don't know how he cries out for you, begging Dear Old Daddy to come save him."

Jack had had enough. He could feel the power from the armband surging through his system. Every fiber of his being sped up as the armband started working with him. He watched as Darren moved in slow motion, pointing the gun at Steph, and fired.

The bullet moved, but Jack could watch its progress as it spiraled through the air, heading straight for the unconscious woman. He lunged forward, arm outstretched, and snagged the bullet from the air like swatting a fly.

Darren's eyes grew wide. He knew the SGC dabbled in some strange things, but this was beyond anything the NID had ever learned about its premier team. Jack's movements were a blur and he stopped just as suddenly, tossing the bullet in his hand nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't think so," he remarked, throwing the harmless bullet to the ground.

Jay had been pulling himself along the floor towards his wife while the two men had their attention on each other, and reached her just in time to see his father snatch the bullet out of the air. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

"You're done, McGrady. No more screwing with people!"

In the blink of an eye Jack was on top of the man, fists flying faster than Darren could react. The first blow landed to his abdomen, resulting in severe internal bleeding, but Jack didn't stop there. He moved up as he went, crushing the man's ribcage and pummeling his face. Blood flowed from his smashed nose and cheekbones, flying off Jack's fists as he swung. The splatter spread throughout the room, covering Jay and Steph.

Jack was so intent on eradicating the greatest threat to his family he didn't notice Sean and Will enter the room from the opposite door and pull Jay to safety. He continued to beat McGrady mercilessly until he was sure the man was no longer breathing.

He panted, sitting back on his haunches, staring at the older man, the monster who'd inflicted so much pain to so many. He was the true mastermind behind the rogue NID, and now he was gone.

He turned back to the woman behind him, noticing for the first time exactly how awful she actually looked. She'd obviously been beaten repeatedly. Unhealed cuts and bruises shone out against her pale skin. She obviously hadn't eaten anything in the five days she'd been missing.

He quickly cut the ropes holding her in place and caught her as she collapsed into his arms. He didn't know if it was the armband or Stephanie, but she seemed impossibly light as he carried her down the stairs. The front of her shirt was sopping wet. Her father had apparently ignored the fact that she was a nursing mother and he knew she must be in pain.

An ambulance was waiting for them as he exited the building, Steph still cradled in his arms. Daniel immediately ran up, walking quickly beside Jack to the ambulance.

"We're heading straight to the airport, and from there, to Peterson, where we'll be airlifted to the SGC. Janet will meet us at Peterson to supervise the transfer. Rick is catching the next flight down with Lilly."

Jack didn't even acknowledge he'd heard Daniel, though his friend knew he did. He just ran to the ambulance, climbing into the back where the medics were already taking care of Jay's shoulder wound. Thankfully the bullet was a through and through, but it had taken fragments with it.

His medicated hazy gaze turned to Jack as he sat down next to him, with Steph resting in his lap. Jay reached up with his good arm and pulled the oxygen mask off his face.

"Dad," he whispered.

Jack gave him a soft smile. It was the first time he'd been fully accepted by Jay, even if it didn't last any longer than the course of the medication.

"How is she?"

"You're the one losing blood. Let's get you settled first."

"No," he coughed. "No. I need to know."

"She's unconscious. We'll know more once Doctor Fraiser has a chance to check her out. We'll be right here the whole trip."

Jay nodded, his head lolled to the side and he slipped into unconsciousness, finally succumbing to the weariness of blood loss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam, Jacob, and Matt had spent the majority of the day talking amiably about anything and everything they could think of; from Rico's amusement with his tail to Jack's favorite hockey team, to how Sam was feeling this early in the pregnancy, to Cassie's birthday, which was only a few weeks away.

Just after lunch they decided it would be a good idea to take a walk, let Rico let off some energy, and the three headed out to the park. It was a nice day, for the end of August and the walk to the park was refreshing.

They watched the youngsters running and jumping on the playground equipment and Sam was reminded of the first time she'd taken Cassie on the swings. It was fun watching the then twelve year old swinging for the first time and she wondered what it would be like the first time they took their daughter on the swings.

She smiled softly and rubbed her mostly flat stomach. She was glad she wasn't showing yet, at least not to the casual observer. Right now, it was something private between Jack and her.

She looked up from her stomach to see Matt and her father playing Frisbee with Rico. She would be forever grateful Jack had given him to her before they were together. The dog had been a wonderful companion during her surprisingly short rehabilitation.

Her phone rang, startling her and she reached into her purse to pull it out.

"O'Neill." Oh yeah, she still totally loved answering the phone like that.

"Sam." It was Janet. "We just got a call from the guys. Jay's been shot; we don't know what kind of condition Stephanie is in, but it's serious. Daniel said everyone else is fine."

"Oh, thank God, Janet."

"They're flying into Peterson now. I'm going to meet them there and transfer our two patients to the infirmary."

"When will they be there?"

"They should be landing any minute now. What I want you to do is meet Rick and Lilly at the airport and bring them to the base."

"What time?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Okay."

The women hung up with each other and Sam turned to the two men walking towards her. They had an hour and a half to kill, but she may as well fill them in on what little she knew.

* * *

_A/N: okay, please review. i got 2 for the last chap, thanks to Alimoo who reviews EVERY chapter!!! and katejones for being the only other reviewer!! thanks to everyone else for at least reading it!!!!_

_oh, and if y'all could, keep the Probst and Walker families from my hometown of Emmett, ID in thoughts and prayers, they lost a total of 5 children to a car accident on the 27th. the car went off the icy road and into a freezing pond._


	11. Upgrades Pt 5

_A/N: sorry it took so long, not a lot of meat in this chap i'm afraid. next will be better._

* * *

Jack refused to let go of Stephanie as they slowly made their way into the mountain. She had awoken halfway from Peterson to the Mountain, but had yet to say a word to anybody. She'd looked over briefly at her husband, and upon seeing his unconscious form, clutched tighter to Jack's jacket. He just held her, rocking her gently. It was all he could do for her at the moment.

"Colonel?" Janet shouted at him from where she walked next to the gurney carrying his son. If Jack heard her, it didn't register in his muddled mind. "Jack!"

His head snapped her direction as they turned down the hall to the infirmary.

"I need you to set her on a bed and let Dr. Warner take a look at her," she told him, pointing to the infirmary doors. She continued past, heading to the OR, and ordering her staff about.

Steph's attention perked when they didn't follow them into the infirmary and she started whimpering in Jack's arms, straining to find her husband.

"Shhhh, Stephie," he crooned as he tried to set her on the bed.

She was having none of it and wouldn't let go of his neck with a grip that belied her thin, five foot four frame. She was stronger than he thought she'd be, especially after almost a week in captivity.

"Hey, okay, I'm right here."

He sat on the bed with her still in his arms and leaned back, giving Dr. Warner a nod as he saw him prepare the hypodermic needle. Jack continued whispering to her and moved slowly to expose her inner arm without her noticing. Dr. Warner quickly and efficiently injected her and within seconds she was out cold in Jack's arms. He looked up at Dr. Warner questioningly.

"It's just a light sedative, Colonel, to relax her enough to allow you to lay her down."

Jack nodded and stood up, transferring the unconscious woman to the bed. He stayed by her side the entire time Dr. Warner was examining her, but the two men left when a female nurse came in to run a rape kit. The thought made Jack physically ill, but they didn't know if anybody could have been helping McGrady and it was something that had to be done.

Jack waited in the hallway while Dr. Warner took the blood samples to the lab. He was tempted to run up to the observation room of the OR to check on Jay, but he wanted to be there for Stephanie when she awoke since Jay would most likely be out of it for far longer.

"Colonel?" The nurse popped her head out into the corridor. "You can come back in now."

The nurse barely finished the sentence before Jack was up and barging through the door to sit beside Stephanie's bed. She looked so much like the little girl he'd first met years ago, the first time his family returned to their property in Northern Minnesota about three years after they'd moved away.

The nurse had obviously taken the time to change Steph into the hospital scrubs the infirmary staff preferred over the open backed gowns, and started an IV.

Dr. Warner walked back into the room, Stephanie's chart in his hands. "Well, Colonel, she's had a number done on her."

Jack reached over and held her hand gently, rubbing over the back of her hand with his thumb.

"She's severely dehydrated and malnourished. That's not a major concern at the moment, we're taking care of that with fluids and IV nourishment. What _is_ worrying us, though, is her temperature is elevated enough to set off warning bells, and her lymph nodes are swollen. I'm going to put her on broad spectral antibiotics until we figure out where exactly the infection's coming from."

Jack looked up at the doctor. "And?" he snapped, glaring at the man.

"And the rape kit turned up no visible signs of physical contact. I checked in on your son's surgery. He's lost a lot of blood, which has been partially replenished by what we had of Lt. O'Neill's, and his scapula was shattered by the bullet. The shot wasn't life threatening, but the fragments could be. Dr. Fraiser's making sure there are no bone or bullet fragments remaining in the wound that could cause serious complications."

"But he's going to be all right?"

"Yes, barring infection or other complications."

Jack sat back, relief flooding his body, but he'd feel much better once he knew for a fact both Jay and Steph were in the clear. Dr. Warner left them alone at that moment to check on the tests being run on Steph's blood.

The doors to the infirmary swung open and Sam rushed in, followed by Jacob, Matt, and Rick, carrying Lilly. Jack's eyes brightened at the sight of his granddaughter and he immediately reached out for her. Rick knew exactly how Jack was feeling, but he'd had Lilly with him since this had started. He passed Jack the baby and watched as he cuddled her close.

"How you doing, son?" Matt asked, pulling up a seat.

His voice was thick as he answered, and Jack didn't pull his eyes away from Lilly. "McGrady's dead, Pops."

Sam sat down next to her husband, looking down at the sleeping child in his arms. She hadn't woken up the entire trip, according to Rick, and was due to awaken for dinner any moment now, but she couldn't dare take her away from him yet.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"He shot Jay." Jack hugged the little girl. "He was holding Stephanie; tied her arms behind her and to the ceiling. As far as we can tell, he didn't give her anything to eat or drink the entire time."

Rick sat opposite Jack, staring down at the woman he thought of as a daughter. "How could anyone _ever_ do that to their own child?"

"He was a monster!" Jack growled lowly between clenched teeth. "All this, everything he's done, was to hurt ME!"

Lilly jolted in Jack's arms and he immediately regretted shouting. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. Papa Jack didn't mean to scare you. Why don't you go see Gramma Sam?"

Sam held her arms out to the little girl and cuddled her, but allowed her to see her mother, knowing it would help her. Yes, she was a baby, but even then she could still pick up on any tension in the room, and seeing her mother might help alleviate some of it.

Lilly leaned back sleepily in Sam's arms and shoved her fist in her mouth, sucking noisily on her fingers. Jack's smile was soft and warm as he watched his favorite woman in such a maternal role.

The group sat quietly for the next half hour, eagerly awaiting news of Jay's surgery and wondering where the rest of their team had disappeared to. Nobody had seen Daniel, Teal'c or Sean since the ride to the mountain and Jack's muddled brain was finally realizing he'd seen blood on Sean's sleeve, though he didn't know if it was his or Jay's.

Sean wobbled into the room less than five minutes later, arm in a sling, and being supported by one of the orderlies. He sat himself down on the bed next to his sister-in-law and laid back, breathing hard. He was still a little out of it from the shots he'd gotten and the local anesthetic they'd given him for his arm.

"Sean?" Jack asked, walking over to his son. "What happened to you?"

He sighed, pulling his free arm down from over his eyes where he'd let it rest. "Jay had a knife. He was trying to free Steph when we pulled him out of there. He slashed the back of my arm open."

"You're okay, though?" Sam was just as concerned for the young man as his father and was immediately by his side, rocking steadily to keep Lilly asleep.

"Yeah. The Doc said they should be wheeling Jay in any minute."

He was right, too. At that moment, Janet walked in, directing her people to wheel Jay's bed over to the other side of Steph's. The young man was unconscious, but it looked like he was breathing steadily. Janet walked around him, making sure the monitors were set up correctly and checking his vitals one last time before heading over to the small group of people watching her.

She focused on Jack more than anybody and started telling him exactly what was going on. "We've managed to clear away all the debris from the bullet and repaired his shoulder as best we could. There's a plate screwed into his shoulder blade to help the bone mend correctly, almost like what we'd been trying to do with Sam's knee, but much more successfully. He's going to be out of it for a while yet, and when he wakes up, he's going to be in a lot of pain. Otherwise, he's going to be just fine."

The look of relief that flashed across Jack's face was missed by no one, and Sam quickly handed Lilly off to Rick, pulling Jack into her arms as soon as they were free. Matt collapsed into his chair, thankful his grandsons were both going to be alright.

"Now that everybody's settled, and Stephanie should be waking up soon, I'd like you all to clear out so I can examine her. I have a feeling I know what's wrong, but all you men have to leave."

"Where's Daniel? And what about Teal'c?" Jack asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't seen his other two team members since the ride to the mountain.

"Daniel collapsed just after we got Jay into surgery." She held up her hand quickly to stop any questions that would have flown her way. "He's okay, just sleeping. Anise is going over him right now and Teal'c is standing guard."

Janet was as cryptic as she could be at the moment with civilians in the room, but tried to let Jack know exactly what was going on.

He just nodded, knowing he'd get the full story later, and stood, resting his hand on Sean's shoulder. "We'll be back later," he said softly and led the small group out of the infirmary. It was time they rested after such a long day, and if he was tired with the effects of the armband, there was no doubt every one else was exhausted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam woke long before Jack, it was only mid evening after all and she hadn't really had as much excitement as the men had. She got out of bed quietly, hoping not to wake Jack, and slipped out of their room, heading straight for the infirmary. She wasn't so much curious about the status of the three injured, Janet's staff was excellent, but more just wanted to talk to Janet for a while. She was incredibly hungry as well. Maybe Janet could use a break and head for the commissary for a while.

Janet gave her a friendly smile as she walked into the infirmary.

"Sam, I wasn't expecting to see you here without your shadow."

Sam grinned back, walking fully into her friend's office. "He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake Jack, so I thought I'd come see if you could use a break."

"Oh, God, yes. I just finished filling out the paperwork on our patients. I could definitely use a cup of coffee about now."

The two women left the infirmary smiling and headed straight for the commissary. There weren't many people around at that time of night, not that it was late or anything, but most of the base had already gone home to their families for the night.

Sam looked at the cup of coffee Janet had poured herself longingly, but grabbed a turkey sandwich and a cup of milk instead, knowing full well what Janet would have to say about what she was really craving, and what Jack would do if he found out. She noted the approval in the doctor's eyes and followed her to the table where they could relax and talk.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Janet asked, sipping her coffee.

Sam smiled. "I thought the doctor would be left in the infirmary."

Janet just looked at her friend over her cup and scoffed. "You know me better than that. How much have you been sleeping?"

"This week's been rather hectic, but other than that, pretty well. Jack's been hounding me to make sure I relax."

"Yes, well, that'd be because I keep telling him to keep an eye on you. I don't like your current work habits, Sam, and I'm not above letting the General know I want your hours cut back. At least until we know what's going on between you body and this gene Selmak found."

Sam dropped the sandwich she'd been nibbling and stared at Janet. She wanted to protest, everything in her heart told her they were trying to control her, but she knew better. This was something she'd never been through before. Janet _was_ her doctor and Jack only had her best interests at hear. She knew they were right, and sighed.

"Yeah. It's just so… so…"

"Hard?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"What you do isn't who you are, Sam. You've gone from being on a frontline team, to the Head of the Scientific Department, and now your hours are going to be cut down again. I know you're going to start feeling useless, but what you're body is doing is something no one else can do."

"I know. I'm just feeling a little left out I guess. I'm supposed to be out there, kicking ass!"

"Hey, how do you think I feel every time those teams go out and I wait for them to come home battered and broken?"

"How do you do it?"

Janet shrugged. "I know that what I do when they come back is just as important as what they're doing out there. You figure out what the heck those things are that come back through the Gate. You got the Colonel off of that planet without being on the frontline, technically."

"Yeah, look how that turned out."

"Well, yes. Look at how that turned out. Not only did you get him back, you've got _him_."

Sam grinned foolishly and bit back into her sandwich. She very well did have him, and she was proud of it. He was the hottest guy on base and he had married her. She didn't know when she'd gotten so insecure in her life, but it was driving her nuts.

"Is this _normal_?" she asked, frustration lacing her voice.

"The hormones? Oh yeah. It'll get worse, sorry honey." Janet smiled softly and shrugged. "But don't worry, my door's always open."

"Sam," Jacob said, walking over to the two women and sitting down next to his daughter. He had a bottle of water in his hand and a cookie.

"Now I know where she gets it from," Janet commented, rolling her eyes.

Sam smiled. "See, I'm not a workaholic, it's just genetic."

"Speaking of which…" Jacob rolled the water around in his hand. "Selmak and I have been going over all the information we've got and we just don't know right now."

Sam looked between Janet and her father hesitatingly. "Would doing an amniocentesis help?" She knew she'd hit the mark where they would be allowed to do the procedure in just about two weeks and as much as she didn't like the thought of that huge needle going anywhere near her baby, if it would help them figure out what was going on she'd do it. And her father had the healing device right there with him.

His eyes flashed as Selmak took over. "**Yes. You father and I don't like this any more than you do, but being able to study and experiment on the gene may help us to know what it is or where it came from. With their permission, I'd like blood samples from Colonel O'Neill and all available descendants.**"

"You'd have to talk to Jack and Sean about that, but Jay is in no condition to be giving permission for anything," Sam replied.

"They're identical twins, Sam," Janet said. "If Sean's DNA is readily available, we shouldn't need Jay's. But Sam's right, neither parent is in any position to give permission for any procedures to be done on Lillian O'Neill."

"And we would never do that without their express permission," Jacob said, returning to the forefront.

Janet stood abruptly and looked down at the two. "I should get back to the infirmary, just in case one of them wakes up."

"Why don't we come with you?" Jacob stood with her and held out his hand to Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sean's head felt heavy and he knew it was the effects from the drugs. Painkillers and pretty much everything else usually sent him for a loop. Not as much as Jay usually, but it was enough for him to still feel groggy even though his eyes were now open.

His arm was killing him but that was the least of his worries, he could take some Tylenol for that. He still had the armband on, that was kind of weird. Daniel's had already fallen off, he'd gathered that much from what Janet had been telling them about his condition the night before, but he couldn't figure out why his was still there. He'd have to find out about his father's too.

"Look who's awake," Janet said smiling down at the young man.

He glanced over at Jay and Steph. "How are they?"

"They'll be fine. Now, how's your arm feeling?"

"Tight, a little sore," he answered.

"Too sore for a couple of visitors?"

He sat up straight in the bed and looked around. He hadn't really _needed_ to be in the infirmary. He'd been stitched and was free to go, but he'd thought it would be a better place to get some rest. Now he was eager to find out who'd actually wait to see him.

"Of course not. Bring 'em on."

Trish walked into the room, smiling softly and carrying Alex snuggled close to her chest.

Sean smiled back at her and pulled his legs up out of the way, motioning for her to sit on the bed with him. He kissed her gently and ran a hand over the soft, downy head of his sleeping son.

"Hey, did Dad call you?" he asked, stretching his good arm around his wife.

Trish shook her head. "No, Pape Matt did," she answered, laying their son against his chest.

"What'd he tell you?"

"That you were hurt, but it wasn't serious. Jay and Stephanie were hurt, too? He didn't know how bad they were, other than Jay was shot."

Sean nodded.

"Yeah, but he's gonna be fine. We're still waiting on word of Steph."

"Which I'll have soon," Janet broke in from where she stood talking with Sam and Jacob.

Sean smiled over at them, his eyes inviting them all over to join them. He loved sitting with his wife and son, but once this was over, he'd be going home to finish his downtime with them and right now, Sam looked more worried than she was letting on.

"What's up, Sam?"

She shook her head smiling. He was just as astute at reading her as his father was. Of course, when SG-1 wasn't off world, Sean did spend all his time in the lab with Sam so it only made sense that he would pick up on her moods.

"We have a request. I haven't spoken to Jack about it yet, I figured this should be your decision only."

Sean and Trish exchanged glances, but the look from Sean encouraged her to continue. As much as she wanted to figure out what was going on with her daughter, Sam didn't want to worry Trish, who would as soon as she started spouting off about genes and DNA.

"We'd like to test your blood, Sean, to see if you have the gene, and possibly Alex as well."

Trish looked from her husband to Sam and back again, a confused and slightly horrified look on her face. They wanted to prick her baby boy? And this gene thing? If he did have it, what were they going to do to him?

"Sean?"

"I'll do it, but I'd like to talk to Trish alone for a moment."

Sam nodded and got up from the bed, walking across the infirmary to Janet to give them their privacy. Jacob followed quietly, still having yet to say a word.

"What's going on, Sean?"

"Dad and Sam's baby has an unusually slightly less recessive gene and apparently it comes from Dad. They don't know what, if any, effect it'll have on her."

"And if you have it, then she should be fine?"

"I'm sure. And if _Alex_ has it, it'll prove that she can be born healthy."

"What'll happen to Alex if he does have it?"

Sean stared into his wife's eyes intently. He wanted her to see exactly what he was thinking and feeling, the depth of what he was about to say. "I will _never_ let anything happen to our son, Patricia. Dad wouldn't either."

She nodded silently, letting him know she trusted him fully. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Alex, no more than he'd allowed anything to happen to their Charlie. They would be completely in control.

"Sam?" Sean called out, catching her attention.

She and Jacob walked over, a small smile on her face. Jacob looked down reassuringly at the couple.

"We'll do whatever you ask."

"All we need is a blood sample from you and Alex," Jacob answered.

Janet had heard the conversation and was already getting her needles ready. Sean may not have as bad a problem with them as Jack, but that didn't mean he liked them and the thought of one going into his son was enough to make both he and Trish shudder.

There was a reason Dr. Janet Fraiser was the CMO of Stargate Command; she was excellent at her job. Alex never even flinched, didn't wake up, and didn't whimper. Sean smiled reassuringly at his wife when he felt her sigh of relief.

Before long, they were resting again while Jacob went off to study the samples. Of course, Sean could get up any time he wanted, but he was enjoying the quiet time with his family and mostly wanted to wait for information on Stephanie.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack woke up slowly, noticing immediately his wife had turned warm and furry sometime while he'd been asleep. Rico's tail thumped against his leg and he wrapped his arm around the long haired dog, patting his chest affectionately.

He groaned and sat up in the bed, eager to get down to the infirmary now that he was a little more alert. He quickly got dressed and headed out the door, Rico following closely.

"C'mon, Pup." He patted his leg, calling the dog to his side. "You know, you're supposed to be sticking with Sam."

Rico just wagged his tail, his eyes dancing cheerfully.

He wasn't expecting such a large group gathered around the bed Sean had commandeered when he entered the infirmary, but everyone was there, mostly gathered around the two babies. This was the first time Rick had seen Alex and Jack smiled at the sight.

His father was the first to notice he'd come into the room and leaned against the wall next to him, Lilly wide awake and looking around in his arms.

"How's everyone doing?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest. Rico left his side and headed over to Sam, who looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Dr. Fraiser said she's pretty sure she found the source of the infection, but would like to talk to Stephanie first, just to make sure, and she can't do that until she wakes up."

"Jay and Sean?"

"She's keeping Jay lightly sedated so he'll sleep through the night. Sean's fine, a row of stitches across his tricep."

Jack nodded and reached over to take his granddaughter. This was definitely one of those times he wished Jay and Steph lived closer. Of course, now he had Alex to spoil as well.

"Has anyone called Corin yet?"

Matt shook his head. "Not yet."

"I'll take care of it."

The two men stood there for a moment, neither speaking until Matt took Lilly out of Jack's arms.

"I'll take her. You go say hi to that lovely wife of yours and then I advise you sit with Stephanie until she wakes up."

"I'm probably the last person she'll want to see."

"Hey, you did what you had to."

Jack nodded slightly and pushed off from the wall. He didn't say anything to Sam, just gave her a hug and kissed her softly. She understood exactly how he was feeling, even though he'd tried - and failed - to explain it to her earlier that day. As much as he hated Darren McGrady, the fact that he'd taken Steph's father away from her was eating him up inside.

She gave him a soft smile, patting his arm gently. He may not think Steph would want to see him, but she knew the connection between the two was strong enough to survive this.

Someone had pulled the privacy curtain around both Jay and Steph's beds, though they left them open between the two. Jack walked through the curtain surprised to see a pair of bright green eyes watching him intently.

"Hey, look who's awake," he said softly, smiling comfortingly as he sat down next to her. He picked up her left hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

Her eyes teared up as she glanced at the bed next to hers. "What happened?"

Jack closed his eyes and gripped her hand tighter. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to be the one to tell her he'd killed her father.

"I'm sorry, Stephie. I-"

"What happened to Colin?" she whispered.

"Your father shot him. It's just his shoulder, so he'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "The Doc's just got him sedated to keep him comfortable until the morning."

"How'd you find us?" she whispered.

"It wasn't that hard. He wanted us to find you. Stephanie," he sighed, dejectedly.

She broke down, leaning into him, and sobbed, reliving the entire frightening ordeal in striking detail over and over again. It was worse than anything she could have ever imagined. The fact that it had been her own father who had tricked her, convinced her he wanted to start over with her, hurt even more.

Jack wrapped his arms around the young woman and rocked her gently, soothing her with soft tones, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Stephie, so sorry. It's all my fault, sweetheart."

She shook her head, rubbing her face into his shoulder.

"He was using me," she sobbed. "He wanted you and Jay to come after me so he could kill you. He was going to go after Lilly and then Sean and Trish. He was going to kill my baby girl Jack."

"No," Jack said forcefully. "He would have never gotten near her. That stubborn husband of yours would never have allowed it. And neither would I."

She pulled back slightly, looking directly into his eyes. "What's going to happen to him?"

Jack didn't have to say anything for her to know, she could see it in his eyes, but she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. Something had happened and he didn't want to tell her what.

"I'm sorry, Steph. He's dead. He tried to shoot you and… I stopped… him."

He looked so guilty, Stephanie couldn't help running her hand across his cheek. The tears welled up in her eyes again. Her father was a monster, but she'd still loved him, no matter what he did.

"My father's dead?"

Jack nodded solemnly.

"And you killed him?"

Another nod.

She shook her head slightly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Jack," she said softly. "I still love my dad, but if it came down to him or you… I'm glad it was you."

"He was going to kill you, Stephie, and I couldn't let him do that."

"I know, Uncle Jack." Steph wiped her cheeks and squeezed his hand tightly. She quickly changed the subject as her eye caught her sleeping husband again.

"He's really going to be okay?" she asked shakily.

Jack smiled softly at her and brushed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "Yeah, he will."

Janet popped through the curtain, concern evident in her eyes.

"So," Jack started lightly. "When can we take them home?"

Janet shook her head. "You might want to leave for a little bit, Colonel."

"No." He could tell Steph was nervous and didn't want to leave her alone no matter how confident he was of the Doc.

Janet shrugged and gave Steph a conspiratorial smirk.

"His funeral," she whispered. "Okay. Were you allowed to express your milk at all?"

Jack blushed and stood up, brushing a kiss against Steph's cheek. "I'll… uh… just, uh… be right out there."

Janet turned back to her patient. "I didn't think either of you would be too comfortable if he stayed. Now, I take it the answer to my question is 'no'?"

Steph shook her head and looked down, tears in her eyes. "It hurt so bad."

"It's mastitis; a serious infection and possibly an abscess in the breast. It's exceptionally painful and you do have a fever, but we've already started you on antibiotics and returning to breast feeding will actually help."

"Thank you," Steph whispered. It was such a relief to her to know she could safely feed her daughter again, though that caused another thought to pop into her head. What had Jay been doing for Lilly while she'd been gone? She'd only packed three bottles to take their daughter to Rick's and they only had about five more in the freezer at home. That wouldn't have carried over for over five days.

As if she could sense the younger woman's thoughts, Janet spoke up. "Rick told me they've been supplementing her milk with formula, just enough to stretch it as long as they could."

Steph nodded, a sigh of relief passing her lips_.  
_

* * *

_A/N: Okay sorry it's taken so long. between moving and morning sickness, i haven't had much time to write, and this was a surprisingly hard chapter to write for some reason._

_ anyway, hope you liked it, tell me what you think!!!!!! thanks y'all  
_


	12. Upgrades O'Malley's

Janet had explained everything to them, omitting certain embarrassing details that is, and Jack felt better knowing Steph would be okay. It would have been his fault if anything had happened to her. None of his family deserved what Darren McGrady had done.

"What do you say, Dad?" Sean asked, suddenly, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned at her husband. He could be such an idiot sometimes, but she loved him and knew it was mostly just an act.

"Dinner, Dad. I could really use some steak. You up for it?"

"O'Malley's?" he asked, his eyes lighting up instantly.

As soon as he suggested it, he knew it was the right thing to say. Sam perked up, rubbing her stomach lightly. She'd been getting cravings now that she was into the second trimester, and while they hadn't gotten strange yet, O'Malley's was the one place they could go where they'd make anything she requested.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The local Bar and Grill was still busy from the dinner crowd by the time the small group got there. Thankfully it was easy for them to get a table with only four people since Rick and Matt chose to stay back on the base.

Jack and Sean were laughing and joking as they took their seats. It felt good to get out and relax after the hell they'd been through lately. Sean and Jack had both been dominating their time with Alex. So much could happen out there, or right at home as they'd seen so recently, it was soothing to be out with their family. Jack currently held the baby while he rocked them to sleep, hoping all the adults, especially Trish and Sean, could get a hot meal.

The young man assigned to their table approached, smiling, and nodded to the group.

"Colonel O'Neill, Maj – Doctor _O'Neill_," he said, the grin still plastered to his face.

"Andy?" Jack asked, a pointed question in his voice.

His grin widened and he dipped his head momentarily. "Sorry, Jack, Sam."

Jack smirked. "There. Now was that so hard?"

Andy shook his head. "It's great to see you guys again. And who's this little guy?"

Jack's smile spread from ear to ear. "My grandson, Alex. And this is my son, Sean and daughter-in-law, Trish."

"It's nice to meet you both. So, drinks to start, or do you know what you'd like?"

Jack spoke up first. "Four of your largest steaks, as rare as you can make them; two with baked potatoes, two with mashed, and different vegetables with each one. Oh, and a Guinness."

Andy furiously scribbled down the order and looked back up. "And drinks for the rest of you?"

"Actually, that's just my order," Jack put in to the astonished looks of Sam and Trish.

"Oh, that sounds good, Dad. I'll have the same thing." Sean suddenly realized he was far hungrier than he'd thought.

Andy's jaw dropped, but he wrote a little note by Jack's order and turned to the two women. "Oooo-kay. What can I get for you ladies?"

"A chicken salad with pickles, pepperoncinies, banana peppers and extra ranch dressing. And a Lemonade," Sam answered, handing him her menu.

Trish made a face, wrinkling up her nose. "I'll just have a regular chicken salad with Italian dressing, and a Coke."

Sean looked over at his father, twisting his napkin in his hands. "Has it occurred to you that we just _may_ be defying an order?"

"Hey, nobody said we couldn't leave," Jack pointed out stubbornly.

"We had to get permission to go find Steph, and this isn't a life or death situation," Sean argued back.

"Speak for yourself. I'm HUNGRY!"

Sam giggled and shook her head. She absolutely loved that man but there were times she didn't understand why. Well, besides the fact that he was wonderful, charming, sweet, thoughtful, crass, irritating, obnoxious…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam leaned over the pool table, lining up her shot. It'd been months since she'd had the chance to indulge in her secret vice. She just loved watching the big tough guys as they fell one by one to her superior skills.

She shot the que and watched with a grin as it rolled around the two and the eight ball sunk into the corner pocket. She smiled up at her opponent and gave a slight sarcastic bow, taking the money off the side of the table.

The man glared at her. "How the hell'd you do that?"

Sam just smiled back. "Wanna go double or nothin'?"

"I think I'll cut my losses."

"Smart move," Sean said over the lip of his beer bottle.

"What are _you_ laughing at, Pipsqueek?"

He slammed his bottle down on the closest table, and stood up straight. "Excuse me?"

"Let it go," Jack said softly, his own temper simmering under the surface. If it had been just him and Sean, he surely would have been the first to deck the guy, but w/ Sam and Trish there, not to mention Alex, he wasn't going to just get into a stupid bar fight.

"No, Dad. Not this time."

"'_Dad_?' Oh this is good. A pipsqueak and an old fogy. What are you gonna do?" the man gloated.

Jack and Sean looked at each other, shrugged , and Sean hauled off and decked the man in the cheek, feeling the bones cracking under his knuckles. It felt good. He wasn't one to get into fights, (hockey games were completely different) and he knew he wouldn't get used to the feeling, but for just once, he let go.

Jack turned on the man's friends who'd been trying to sneak up behind him while he watched his son make the first move. Each man could give Teal'c a run for his money in the size department, but that didn't worry him. As he turned, he threw both of his hands forward, hitting the men square in the chest and throwing them over the pool table and across the room. A small smirk flitted across his face.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I'm sooooo sorry it's so short and took so long. Unfortunately between my working and sleeping schedules it's making it hard to take any time to write. I'm really trying for you guys, and I don't know how many more chaps this certain story will be before I start the next one which is mostly handwritten._

_Thanks for the well wishes on the baby, we've already seen one ultrasound for dating purposes and we're doing another cuz I'm carrying high, but not so much that anyone's worried._

_ thanks again and please let me know what you think of this chap and thanks to those dedicated readers who are letting me know every chap and those who are just reading!!!  
_


	13. Upgrades The Ship

General Hammond was in his office talking with Dr. Fraiser when the call came in. Janet watched him steadily, his face steadily growing a deeper shade of crimson.

"Right. Okay!" He had to hold himself back to keep from slamming the phone back down. "I thought the devices were supposed to enhance them physically, not make them stupid!"

"You'll have to ask Anise about that, Sir. I can tell you that their erratic behavior can be explained by their increase in certain hormone levels. You can almost describe it as sort of an intoxication."

"My concern is how do we contain them if they're that strong, and that fast?"

"The concern is greater than that, Sir. Blood tests show early indication of multiple organ failure. The human body wasn't made to be put through this!"

"Are you saying they'll die if we don't get these things off them?"

"I believe the key is the virus. There's no magic pill that'll combat a virus, but there are a few treatment options."

"But that's no guarantee?"

"No, Sir."

Jack and Sean walked into the General's office, both looking like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Hammond turned to Janet before addressing the men. "Thank you, Doctor. Can you explain to me why several witnesses put you people at a restaurant in town last night?"

"Sir, I can ---" Jack shut up at the glare Hammond was sending his direction. He'd been on the receiving end of it many times, but never to this magnitude.

"The girls were very --- hungry --- Sir," Sean spoke up, exchanging glances with his father.

"The report says there was a brawl."

Jack shrugged. "More of a --- scuffle, Sir."

"You're lucky you didn't KILL any of those men!"

"Na --- we were very careful about that, General!"

"What am I supposed to do with you people?"

"General, I can't tell you how sorry we are. But --- Carter wanted a steak ---"

"Actually steak was YOUR idea," Sean said. "Sam just wanted a chicken salad."

"My point is… the fact that we were defying orders didn't occur to us until we were --- defying."

"It's like the armbands are having an affect on our ability to make rational choices."

Anise walked into the office with no concern for the meeting currently taking place. "General Hammond, I received a message from the Tok'Ra High Council."

"What?"

"I reported the progress of the experiment, and have made a suggestion."

"Regarding?"

"The High Council would like to forward the idea of putting SG-1's new skills into practice."

Jack's eyes lit up. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um, Sir."

"What are they suggesting?"

"We have just received new information regarding a new class of battle ship that Apophis is building."

"JUST received?"

"Our internal attempt at sabotage has already failed. How ever based on our intelligence. A special covert team could ---"

"You've known all along!"

"Excuse me?"

"This was the point, wasn't it?"

Freya took control, her face taking on a softer look. "General, I assure you-"

"I assure YOU! I have been at this a long time, and I know DAMN WELL when I'm being manipulated!"

"I realize how this must look. However, in the interest of the Tok'Ra-Earth alliance---"

"Don't give me that load of bunk! I don't think the Tok'Ra have my people's best interest in mind."

"General, if you believe anything, believe this. If Apophis is allowed to complete this battle ship, it will assure his dominance over the Gaul, Your planet, and the rest of this galaxy!"

Anise wiggled her way back to the forefront. "I am sure the High Council will be disappointed. I have downloaded everything we know about the ship's construction into your base computer. I hope you will review it, and change your mind---"

Jack and Sean listened intently to what the snake had been saying. This would be the perfect opportunity to take out Apophis once and for all, or at least do some major damage.

"General, if I may---"

"No, you may not."

Jack just smiled.

"Take them back to the lockup. For what it's worth, I'm ORDERING you to cooperate."

Hammond wasn't taking any chances and ordered the O'Neills to be accompanied by two burly SF's. Jack just rolled his eyes as he and Sean followed them to their makeshift holding cell in one of the on base quarters.

As the door closed, Jack turned to Sean, his eyes lighting with mischief. "Okay, pull it up. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

After a thorough examination by both Janet and Anise, Daniel was released for all duties and to go home if he wished, even though he didn't wish. He was fascinated by the armbands, and thought more thorough study of the texts Anise had brought with her would be fruitful in determining exactly what had happened to the Atonieks.

They'd determined the armband had fallen off because his immune system had finally defeated the virus running rampant through his body, but that didn't tell them anything about why the armbands hadn't fallen off Jack and Sean, and they'd both had them on longer than he did, especially Jack.

He'd been at it for three hours already and though normally that wasn't so bad for him, he was getting frustrated and his eyes were strained more than usual. He supposed he was still a little tired from the effects of the virus. Maybe Janet would have something for the headache he was getting.

"Hey, Jan," he said, leaning into her office by the door jam.

Janet smiled softly up at him and closed the file she'd been going through. "Daniel, how are you feeling."

He sat down in the chair across from her at the desk and shook his head. "Actually, I've got a bit of a headache."

"I'm sorry, but right now I'm not comfortable giving you anything other than Tylenol. If it gets worse, we'll see."

"Thanks Janet." He took the pills and dry swallowed them, already feeling better just being in her presence. Since they'd put the armbands on, he'd only seen her as his doctor. It was good to have some time as Daniel and Janet.

He leaned forward, his elbows perched on the edge of the desk. "How about, when all this is over, I take you and Cassie out for a special night and then," he said with a grin. "Next weekend Cassie can spend the night at her friend's."

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled back at him. "But right now I have to check on my patients."

He nodded and watched her leave. He definitely felt better.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet; most of the patients sleeping at 0330, when the alarms rang through the base. 

Sam had been dozing slightly next to Steph's bed after reading to Lilly while Steph nursed her. She'd seen to it that Jack and Sean were safe back at the base and Trish and Alex were napping in Sean's on-base quarters and then headed down to spend some time w/ Steph. They'd had a quiet wonderful night talking and reading.

Jay had awoken for a few minutes later into the night, but had only stayed conscious long enough to make sure his wife and daughter were okay. He'd quickly fallen back to sleep afterwards and the two women and baby had soon followed.

Sam was awake instantly and quickly reassured a slightly awake Steph that it was normal and she should go back to sleep before running out of the infirmary to the Control Room as fast as she could.

When she got there, General Hammond was already staring at the inactive Stargate, ordering Teal'c to gear up.

"Sir?" she asked softly.

Hammond just shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"The Colonel and Lieutenant headed through the 'Gate after disabling the control computers and locking our people out of the Gateroom."

She knew it wasn't Jack that had disabled the computers since they were still in one piece. He didn't have the patience to actually set the computers to lockdown, though Sean could probably do it with his eyes closed.

"Why?" she suddenly spoke aloud.

General Hammond knew exactly what had spurred the O'Neills into action. It was the thought of putting an end to Apophis, of destroying his newest advantage over them.

"The Tok'Ra sent a message through while I was in a meeting with the Colonel and Lieutenant about a new ship Apophis was building. I denied their request for a mission to the planet. They've taken the situation into their own hands."

His jaw was twitching and his face slowly growing redder as he spoke. Sam, on the other hand, steadily paled. Her husband and his son were throwing their careers, and possibly lives, away for a stupid mission with no chance of succeeding.

"Dial it up, Sergeant," Hammond said to Walter as Teal'c walked into the Gateroom below them. He keyed the mic to the intercom and Teal'c looked up. "Bring them back, Teal'c, whether the mission succeeds or not."

Teal'c nodded. "I will endeavor to complete both, General Hammond." With that, Teal'c turned and stepped through the wormhole.

Sam busied herself looking over the program Sean had installed on the computer, trying to catch it before the delete code activated. It was an ingenious program, one she most likely would have created herself had she any need to.

She finished going through the code just as the program started to erase itself. She turned in her chair and faced Hammond. "Sir, I don't think there will be any lasting effects to the system. Sean was very thorough and careful about what exactly would be shut down."

"One last post," he muttered. "Just guard an artifact, then you can retire, they said."

Sam turned back to the monitor, trying – unsuccessfully – to hide her smirk. Working with Jack O'Neill was definitely an experience, and living with him was even more interesting.

"Doctor, when you've finished running your diagnostic, you're dismissed."

"Sir?"

He turned back to her on his way out the door.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"That depends on what Dr. Fraiser finds when she examines them."

Sam watched the older man leave, her heart and mind immediately going out to Jack and Sean.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Is it hot in here?" Sean asked, adjusting his pack over his shoulder.

Jack looked back at him, just slightly confused. "A little."

The two men had had no trouble taking out the Jaffa in their way and setting the explosives in the core of the ship. Oh, there definitely would have been difficulties had they not had the armbands, but as it was, they'd taken out their enemy before they even knew what hit them.

"Let's go." Jack took off and disappeared before Sean's eyes, who quickly followed him.

The pack was getting heavy, but he thought maybe it was just that he was getting tired. As soon as they were clear of the ship he'd put it down and rest.

"OW!"

Jack looked back to see Sean laying on the floor, unconscious, and one of the shields in the hallway glowing blue. Next to Sean's pack on the floor was the armband, no longer attached to his arm.

"Sean!"

Jack banged on the shield with his fists, but his arms felt like Jell-O. His vision started to swim, and he knew what was coming next. He'd passed out enough times to know what to expect, but it was still obvious he'd be in a lot of pain when he woke up.

* * *

The young man lifted his head wobbly and tried to focus on his father. "Dad?" He didn't know how long it'd been since he'd passed out. He checked his watch; two minutes left before the C-4 blew.

"Dad!" he shouted, trying to rouse Jack.

"Sean?" Jack's voice was horse and his head hurt. He raised his hand to rub his temple and noticed immediately that his own armband had fallen off.

"Well this is great," he muttered. He turned his eyes to his son, realization dawning in the deep chocolate pools.

"Don't worry. I'll… I'll get you out of there."

"NO! Run! Get back to the SGC."

Jack turned to the wall and the controls for the shield. There had to be a way to get it down. "I'm not leaving you here." He tried prying at it with his K-Bar with no success. He picked up what looked like the Goa'uld version of a crowbar and tried to break off the cover to the control panel.

"Dad," Sean said a little more softly.

Jack stopped and stared intently at Sean.

"You need to get home, Dad. Sam needs you."

"Trish and Alex need _you_."

He turned and beat against the shield, tears building up in his eyes.

"Dad, please." The last word was spoken barely above a whisper and pulled Jack to a halt.

They stared at each other, the force field randomly shimmering between them. Sean, far less guarded than his father, let his tears flow down his cheeks. Jack, on the other hand, was getting sick of constantly fighting to keep those he loved alive, especially his sons.

"Twenty seconds, Dad. Just run."

The marching steps of a group of Jaffa sounded through the corridor behind Sean, echoing through their ears.

"I'm dead already. Get out of here."

The three Jaffa rounded the corner, and stopped, startled by the sudden appearance of the two men in the hallway. The two in the lead raised their staff weapons, ready to fire on the intruders. Out of nowhere, it seemed, the blue electric shock of a zat flew through the air in quick succession, knocking out all three guards. Teal'c came out from around the corner, the Zat still in his hand.

"O'Neill…s."

"Oh, great, now you're both stuck-"

The ship rocked from the explosion deep within the bowels of the ship, knocking the three men off their feet. The shield dropped in front of their eyes, and Jack wasted no time grabbing Sean's arm.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Sam didn't even try to get any rest after she left the control room. There was no point in it, not while Jack and Sean were out there still. Janet had crashed in her quarters after she'd last checked on Jay, and Steph had finally gotten Lilly to settle down. She wasn't going to disturb them, and Matt and Rick were back at Sean and Trish's with Trish and Alex.

She wandered the halls for about an hour, feeling restless and… hungry. There was only one person she could think of who could possibly be awake at this hour, but with everything that had happened the past few days, it wasn't necessarily a guaranteed that Daniel would be up.

She knocked on his office door lightly and peered around the corner, not surprised to see he was awake and staring intently at his computer screen.

"Hey, Daniel," she said softly, entering his office.

He looked up, surprised, and checked his watch. "Oh, hey, Sam. Um, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Uh, I think I may have figured out why the Atoneiks disappeared."

The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. It was bad news. She was fearful to ask but needed to know what he'd found. "What happened?"

"I've been going over everything Janet found about why the armband fell off, and all the data from Anise's biosensors, including the last readouts from Jack and Sean."

"And?"

Daniel sighed, and then told Sam everything he'd found, including what he thought she might not want to hear. In the end, they decided they needed to take this to Hammond immediately, but when they got there Anise and Janet were already talking to the General.

"General," Daniel broke in, interrupting Janet without even thinking about it. He shot her an apologetic smile when he realized what he'd done and turned back to Hammond. "I think Jack and Sean are in danger."

"Dr. Jackson-"

"Sir, the armbands are going to come off on their own, and it looks like soon. Maybe even while they're out there!" he said, pointing out the office window towards the direction of the Stargate.

"We've already gone over this," General Hammond answered him calmly.

"You… you have?"

"Yes, just before you got here. Dr. Fraiser came to me with her concerns."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"At the moment, nothing."

"General-"

"Two, three men can slip in and out easily enough, but if we go sending in more troops they're going to know something's wrong. Until we know something for sure, I'm not risking another SG team."

The klaxons blared out their warning before any of them could say anything more. The group rushed for the control room all of them hoping it was the guys returning safely.

"Sgt?" Hammond asked the technician on duty.

"Unscheduled offworld activation. We're getting SG-1's IDC, Sir."

They made it down to the Gateroom just as Jack and Sean stumbled through the Gate, followed closely by Teal'c.

Jack leaned forward to catch his breath, leaning his hands on his knees. "Just remember, I retired! YOU wanted me back!"

"Colonel, are you all OK?"

"I think so," Sean answered, not entirely sure himself.

Teal'c nodded to the General. "I am very well, General Hammond!"

"What happened?"

Jack looked up and glared at Anise. "The damn armbands fell off is what happened!"

Anise, though not really looking all that remorseful, did apologize. "I am sorry!"

"Were you successful in destroying the ship?"

"Indeed we were, General Hammond."

"Good! Report to the infirmary."

"Uh, General, Sir, about the obviously impending court-marshals, I'd like--"

"You were under the influence of Alien technology, Colonel. I'd say that a pretty solid defense, though there will be an official reprimand placed on your records."

"Even so, I --- I'm sorry." Jack had the good graces to look sheepish.

Sean nodded vigorously. "Me too!"

"I have no need to apologize."

"Teal'C was actually following orders."

"Of course he was!"

"You left the armbands behind," Anise stated shortly.

Sean rolled his eyes. The audacity of this… woman. "We had other things on our minds."

"Understandable." She dipped her head, allowing Freya control. "Colonel? Anise and I both hope we can work together in the future."

"BOTH of you? Can't wait for that!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I think this story really just doesn't want to be written. I don't think I did the whole "trapped" scene justice, but it's the best I could do. Work and Dr. appointments have been taking up all my time, but it's definitely been good. Our little boy is growing perfectly. _

_I'll try to get the next chap up asap, I'm gonna do a couple "in-betweeners" and touch on Divide and Conquer and that will be it for this story. After that's my Dark Cassie story. Thanks for reading!!!  
_


	14. Ch 6

_A/N:Here's the next chap. Mega tissue warning for part of it and past child death mentioned. _

* * *

"Well, Colonel, I don't see any lasting effects from this, though you and the Lieutenant may feel a bit run down for a day or so. You both had the armbands on far longer than Daniel did."

Jack and Sean both finished pulling their shirts over their heads as Janet spoke.

"So we're okay do go home?"

The petite doctor reluctantly nodded. "Although I'm tempted to keep you here until later today, you can leave. I do want Sam to drive. That includes giving you a ride home, Lieutenant."

"How are Jay and Steph?"

"We'll check on them again when they wake up. If everything looks okay, they'll be release."

"They need to stick around, though," Jack broke in. "There's still the matter of McGrady to go over."

"Pape Matt and Rick are over at our place, and I don't think Jay would be too keen on staying with you."

"Tough. He'll have to deal."

"Oh yeah, that's the attitude to take." Sean rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father.

"What?" Jack asked, his typical false confused stare shooting through Sean.

The two men stood and started to leave the infirmary.

"Hey, Doc?" Jack called. Janet turned and looked at him. "Sorry 'bout givin' you a hard time the other day."

She smiled back, appreciating the rare apology from the gruff Colonel. "You two get out of here before I call Sam down to fetch you."

It was an idle threat. Sam was already standing outside the doors waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Sleeping in our own bed with you? Are you kidding? Let's get out of here!"

Jack turned to Sean as the three made their way out of the mountain. "First official reprimand. How does it feel?"

Sean's eyes darkened and the sorrowful depths revealed a truth Jack had hoped to never see in the eyes of any of his children.

"Not the first?" he guessed quietly. He peeked over at Sam, knowing she'd scoured his personnel file, but she was avoiding looking at either of them.

"You haven't really read my file much, have you?" His voice was low with remembered pain. It had been the worst thing he'd ever had to do, but it had saved his squad and quite possibly the entire base.

"Just what I needed to know. All I was given initially was a number, expertise and a listing of postings for all trainees," Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

Sean sighed, bringing back memories he'd tried to bury long ago. "Just after the Academy, Jack and I, you know, Lt. Adams, were sent... south. Four months in, we lost our CO, stepped on a land mine pushing a Greenie out of the way. Our new CO was worse than the guys fresh out of Boot; some ROTC big wig who'd gotten in on the back of Daddy. He didn't know anything about the area or the enemy, but thought he did.

"We were on a patrol through the jungle when we came across a little kid, maybe eight or nine; looked like he'd been hurt. The Captain didn't understand anything about these people. He rushed right up to him, but Jackson grabbed his arm.

"The kid started begging for help and we were ordered to give it to him. The Captain wasn't very observant. He failed to notice the kid's left hand. He wanted us to take the kid back to the base with us. No one moved. When he tried to pick the kid up we held him back.

"That little boy suddenly turned from scared child to our definite enemy. Even when he brought his hand up, the Captain never noticed the detonator. I shot the kid in the arm, cuz there was no way I was gonna have his death on my hands, but… but it didn't work. Jack grabbed the kid's other hand so he couldn't reach over to hit the detonator. I tied his arm off, hoping to stem the blood. There was just so much for such a little body. By the time I'd finished, he was already dead."

Tears were steadily flowing down Sean's cheeks, glad they'd made it to the elevator where others couldn't see them.

"That was the second worst thing I've ever been through. I had to shoot a child; a _little boy_, for cryin' out loud! I know, intellectually, that if I hadn't we would have all died, possibly even more at the base if the Captain had had his way. It was a month before Charlie was born and Jack had just found out Julia was expecting Cara. I couldn't let him die, Dad. None of them.

"When we got back with the boy's body, we turned him over to our mine sweepers and the detonations squad so they could disarm the bomb and we could bury him properly and safely, while I was brought up on charges and thrown in the brig.

"The investigation into the incident proved I'd done exactly what my training said I should and only a reprimand was put on my file for disobeying my CO. I'm a heartless, soulless bastard, Dad."

The group was silent when they reached the surface and it wasn't until they had signed out and made their way to Jack's truck that Sean started to speak again.

"All the villages, they had their own tattoos, to mark who was who and from what tribe, but this kid had two separate and distinct marks. One was definitely older than the other, so we asked one of the local guides and he took us to the boy's parents. He'd disappeared almost a year earlier. The second tattoo was from the tribe that took him. They were well known by all the locals for drugging children and using them as weapons, but only kids they'd kidnapped.

"His parents actually thanked me for what I did. All the kids they'd ever rescued ended up dieing within a week, either by their own hands or from severe withdrawal symptoms. As the boy's 'savior' they made me part of the funeral.

"We were ordered back a week later for psych evaluations. Captain Hansen and two others didn't pass, so we were split up and reassigned."

Jack chanced a glance at Sam who just barely nodded in return. Yes, they were talking about the same Captain Hansen, and that mission had been the beginning of his downward spiral. After that he'd volunteered for every dangerous and self destructive mission he could get on.

They pulled up in front of the younger O'Neills' house and Jack hopped out of the truck to let Sean out.

"We're grounded until who knows when, but we have a briefing tomorrow about the McGrady case. Go spend some time with your wife, let someone else watch Alex for a little while."

Sean nodded and gave his father a short, sad smile. "Yeah. I think we might just do that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack climbed back into the truck and turned to Sam as they waited for Sean to safely get into the house.

"You knew about that whole thing."

"Yeah," Sam whispered. "It was right after Jonas and I were engaged. He never talked about it, and I never knew what really happened until Sean came and talked to me about it right after he found out he'd been placed on SG-1. He was worried something like that might happen again and he didn't want to disappoint you."

Jack shook his head, his eyes, for once, showing the depth of his feeling. "I know how he feels," he said softly.

Sam knew Jack had had to do some very distasteful things during his time as one of the Nation's elite, invisible soldiers, and that he wasn't proud of them. She suspected some of those things were far worse than what Sean had done, but as awful as Jack felt about them, she was proud of him for staying sane and holding onto his humanity.

Jack's mind, so used to tuning out the thoughts of his past, had immediately turned to Jay and what McGrady had done to Stephanie. There was a lot they had to go over, and he dreaded forcing Steph to go through all that again, but it had to be done. They had to know the extent of the man's treason.

"Jack?"

His head popped up to stare at Sam.

"I asked if you wanted anything to eat?"

He looked around him, belatedly realizing that they'd pulled into the driveway and she'd shut off the engine. He didn't even remember the drive home.

"Um, no, I'm fine," he said, trying to reassure her with a tight smile. She saw right through it, of course, but didn't mention anything. "You should probably eat, though."

"I already ate breakfast." Sam hopped down out of the truck before Jack could run around to help her, and the two headed into the house. As soon as they stepped in the door, Sam turned on her husband, sobs bursting from her throat.

"How could you?" she cried, beating his chest with her fists. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Jack grabbed her, and instead of trying to fend off her fists, pulled her into his chest. She slowly stopped, wrapping her arms around his waist, her tears soaking his shoulder.

"I can't believe you. That was so stupid," she said softly, her words muffled in his shirt.

"I know. I really am sorry." It was really the first time he'd stopped to think about everything that could have been lost, the two children who would have grown up without their fathers. Yes, it would have been for a good cause, but Sam was right. It was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

Sam finally calmed down enough to talk to him and pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "Missions are one thing, Jack. I know losing you out there is an acceptable risk we have to take, but this was just idiotic. I know you're not as dumb as you pretend to be and Sean's practically a genius, but the two of you going off on your own…"

"It was weird," he said as she trailed off. "It was like I couldn't control what I did. Like all inhibitions were gone. It reminds me of the Touched thing, without all the aggression."

Sam quirked her eyebrow at him and folded her arms.

"Okay, McGrady's was different," he argued to his own defense. "The touched thing was like a constant need to beat the crap out of every guy within five feet of you. This was different. This was like everything that kept me in line was just gone. I didn't care that Hammond hadn't approved the mission."

She nodded in understanding. Everything they'd discovered about the armbands led her to believe he was telling the truth. It was interesting to hear it from his perspective, but really, she wanted to change the subject. She didn't like thinking about how close they'd come to losing both he and Sean.

"Why don't we get some rest? It's going to be a long couple of days for you."

Jack smiled sadly and pulled her along with him to the bedroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SG-1 plus Jay, Steph, and Sam sat in the briefing room with General Hammond and one of the newer, but competent, members of the NID, an Agent Malcolm Barrett. The meeting had been called as soon as Janet had cleared Jay and Steph to leave the infirmary.

"We've been working on gathering evidence against Agent McGrady for a few years now, but he's got friends in high places. Everything we'd thought we had kept getting washed. We couldn't corroborate any of it until Colonel O'Neill took down the smaller rogue faction," Barrett said, opening one of the thicker files in front of him. "Colonel Maybourne had copies and traces of just about everything we needed to take down Agent McGrady, we just hadn't been able to track him down yet. He was involved in everything from extortion to murder to kidnapping to accepting bribes. There's practically nothing he isn't guilty of."

"Gee, I coulda told you that," Jack muttered under his breath. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, thankful the General hadn't heard him.

"There're teams sweeping every safe house he's been involved in since the beginning. His house and all property he owned as well. Interviews are being conducted with his father and ex-wife."

"How'd he get back on Earth?" Jack asked. It was a moot point trying to hide anything from Jay and Steph, they'd already seen the armbands in action.

"We're still not sure at the moment," Barrett answered. "We've caught a few of the agents he kept under his thumb. Hopefully, we'll get more information soon."

"Mrs. O'Neill," Hammond said, turning to Steph. "Please, if you could, fill us in on what exactly happened."

Stephanie looked at her husband, tears in her eyes, but nodded at Jay's reassuring look.

"He called me, said he wanted to finally meet Lilly, but I wasn't so sure about that so I agreed to meet him for lunch to gage how sincere he really was. Lunch was nice, until we went to leave. He had this… thing. I don't know what it was, but it felt sticking your finger in a light socket."

Jack exchanged glances with the rest of his team. Zat.

"He tied me up, had my arms strung behind my back and hooked to the ceiling. It hurt so bad. He kept hitting me, telling me I'd have to watch him kill my family before he'd let me die.

"It never stopped. He even gloated when he realized Jay had found out where I was and was coming for me. He told me how much fun it would be 'eradicating the world of O'Neills'."

Jay reached over next to him with his one good arm and wrapped it tight around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He whispered in her ear comforting words and turned a cold stare to his father. "We're done."

"Jay-" Jack started sternly, his face equally as dark.

"No!" Jay growled. "I won't have any of you military yahoos upsetting my wife. Now, we're going to take our daughter, go home, and forget all this shit ever happened."

He pulled his arm back and stood, holding out his hand to Steph.

"Sit down, Son!" Hammond barked.

Jay's face turned just about as red as the General's already was. "I am nobody's _son_," he spat.

Steph tugged on his hand, and thinking she wanted to get up, pulled to bring her to her feet. She shook her head and pulled him back down.

"He said things about Charlie," she said softly. "Both of them. I think they're still alive."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, the beginning of the chapter w/ Sean isn't meant as any sort of opinion of anything or anything like that. I wrote that in one of my hormonally emotional states after a day at work yelling at EVERYONE, including my boss and some of the drivers. I tried writing this chapter so many other ways to take that out, and i just couldn't do it. I really don't like it, but oh well i guess. Sorry if you hate it. it made me cry, but unfortunately stuff like that happens and it's the saddest thing._

_Anyway, more on the Charlies and just a little bit left for this story. please review, even if you absolutely hated it. it'll probably make me cry but i'd still like to read it.  
_


	15. Ch 7

_A/N: sorry for the long wait, got kinda caught up in some of it and it wouldn't come out right. hope you like it. let me know._

* * *

Jack and Sean both looked at each other, neither willing to believe it, though they'd been bombarded with evidence pretty much since Laira had told them of the kids who'd been dragged through the Gate. Jack wasn't sure if Sean had heard what McGrady had been taunting him with at the house, but he was pretty sure Jay had, and obviously he'd said more to Stephanie in the week he'd held her than they'd realized.

"What did he say, Steph?" Jack's voice was low and soft, calming like most had never heard unless they'd seen him around kids.

"He told me he was the one who shot Charlie. He snuck out the window while you and Sara ran up the stairs. He had people stationed at the hospital, including the doctor who was working on him. He didn't tell me how he did it, but he had to know people. They staged everything after you'd already been in to see him. The body you saw wasn't Charlie. They'd already gotten him out of the hospital and to a safe house.

"He bragged about all of it, everything he'd done. He would beat Charlie nearly every day. Sometimes both of them once the little one was 'old enough.' He would go into such detail."

Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears, but she couldn't stop. She had to tell them what she knew.

"He switched one day from telling me about Charlie, to talking about a baby. He told me everything. From the day he'd risen high enough in the ranks of whatever that stupid company was he worked for, he'd been keeping tabs on every O'Neill in the U.S. He had you and Trish followed by any agents he control or manipulate," she said, turning to Sean.

"You were eating out, celebrating, when Trish went into labor?"

Sean nodded solemnly, his eyes brimming with tears.

"They put Pitocin in her drink; a lot of it." At his confused look, she elaborated. "It's a drug usually put into an IV in small amounts to induce labor. They had been hoping you wouldn't get to the hospital in time. They didn't have an opportunity to take him then; you were there too much, and when you brought Charlie home, my father had to come up with another idea.

"He told me what he really wanted to do was smother him while you slept, but that would have been too obvious, so every night for a week, he would open the window to Charlie's nursery and close it again before you got up. He knew he would get sick. He said he had to make sure he did it himself, so he could enjoy it."

Jay was gripping his wife hard now, holding onto her for all he was worth. She was the only thing keeping him grounded. He couldn't believe what that man had gone through just to hurt his family. This was just unbelievable. He couldn't even imagine what his father and brother were going through, hearing everything Stephanie was telling them.

"He was hoping little Charlie would die, but he couldn't force the doctor to give him anything once he was actually at the hospital, so they did what they did with the other Charlie; told his parents there was nothing they could do, and switched him with a fake body."

"No."

Everyone turned to face Sean.

"I held my baby boy in my arms after he died. I would have known if it wasn't him."

Stephanie's eyes were soft as she looked at her brother-in-law. "I'm sure you did, Sean. I'm just telling you what he told me. All I know is that he said he took them and from the psychotic look in his eyes, I didn't doubt it. He had more fun beating them and toying with them knowing you thought they were dead. He said it was their punishment for Uncle Jack not killing himself. He kidnapped little Charlie first, thinking you knew all about him. When that didn't work, he shot Charlie. That pretty much gave him the idea to get rid of any O'Neills."

Agent Barrett pushed a pad and a pen in Stephanie's direction. "If you could please, do you know of any… 'associates' of your father's? Please write down anyone you can think of. Even a name that seems so inconsequential could really help us."

"How the hell'd he get them off world?" Jack asked, almost more to himself than anyone else.

"The NID have access to SGC artifacts. I'm pretty sure Agent McGrady could have gotten access to the other Stargate quite easily. If he did, there will be a record of it. There will also be records of every safe house he's ever used. We may be able to track down exactly which ones he used to house the boys."

As Stephanie wrote down the names of every person she could ever remember seeing at their house or with her father, something Agent Barrett had said finally registered in her mind.

She looked up sharply at the man. "You know where my mother is?"

He nodded. "A lot of our information came from her. She was approached by my boss shortly after she left your father. We agreed to make her disappear for everything she gave us. We've had to move her every time he found out where we had her."

Stephanie was hurt that her mother had never tried to contact her or tried to get her away from her father, but at the same time, until she'd started seeing Jay O'Neill, she and her father had been practically inseperable.

Jay saw the emotions briefly flash across her face and rubbed her back soothingly. He hated what all this was doing to her. Both their raging emotions over the past week were starting to affect their daughter and they were having trouble getting her to calm down on an almost constant basis.

"If you knew he was so terrible, why didn't you get Steph out, too?" he growled at the newcomer. He shot a glare his father's way, blaming him just as much as this organization that had left Darren McGrady on the loose.

"Jay-"

"Jack! NO! Do you even care that he tried to kill my wife? Or that he was going after MY DAUGHTER?!"

"HE SHOT MY SON!" Jack screamed back, jumping from his seat. "If everything she's said is true, two little boys have been TORTURED for years!"

Sam reached up and laid a calming hand on his arm. He sat down, fiddling with his pen, and looked straight at Jay.

"Yes, I care that my daughter-in-law was almost killed. And I care that _my_ GRANDDAUGHTER was next on his list!"

"O'Neill." Teal'c's simple, quiet pronouncement visibly calmed the raging Colonel. "This confrontation does not help us find your son or grandson. ColinO'Neill, your hatred of O'Neill is unprecedented and causes much tension that could easily be avoided."

"Thank you, Teal'c," General Hammond said, exasperated by the week's events. "Now, if no one has any further information-"

"Sir, what about a mission to Tigeria?" Sean asked, slightly apprehensive. He knew about the Tok'ra operative on the planet; Jack had filled him in after Jacob had told them.

"That's being put up for review. Right now Casseus is undercover and relations with the Tok'ra are strained, again. Revealing their agent could jeopardize the alliance altogether. The President isn't willing to risk that on a personal mission."

"Sir, however personal this is, these are our sons we're talking about." Jack was ready to get on that red phone himself and talk the President into letting them go just to get him out of his hair.

"Jack." Hammond's voice was calming, like he was talking to a small child. Sometimes with Colonel Jack O'Neill he thought he was. "I know how hard this must be, but you're going to have to be patient. For now, you're all dismissed. SG-1 is off the mission roster for the time being, so Colonel, I expect all your back log of reports on my desk in the next 72 hours."

"Yessir."

"Mr. O'Neill, I'd like to see you and your wife in my office. Agent Barrett, the SFs will see you topside." Hammond collected his files and stepped into his office, leaving the door cracked for Jay and Steph.

Jack kept an eye on Barrett until he saw the two SFs flanking the man and turned to his wife. "While I'm sure you have something _very_important to do in your lab that will have you and Sean sucked away for the rest of the day, it _is_ lunchtime, and you both are going to eat."

Sean and Sam rolled their eyes at each other and dutifully followed Jack out of the briefing room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Please, take a seat," Hammond said as Jay and Steph walked into the office.

Jay held the chair out for his wife and sat, staring stone faced at the General.

The General pushed two files across the desk, a thicker one to Jay, and spoke. "You both need to sign these. What you've seen here is highly classified, especially the armbands the Colonel and Lieutenant were wearing. You will not reveal any bit of information regarding anything that took place under threat of prosecution for treason, a crime which still carries the penalty of death."

Steph visibly paled at the General's words and he immediately regretted saying it, though he wouldn't show it in his face. Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Just sign it, Steph, there's nothing to worry about. He's just trying to scare you."

Hammond's face slowly started turning bright red as flashes of his experiences with Jack O'Neill flew through his mind. "Son, I'd take this seriously if I were you."

"Yes, Sir, but you didn't have to scare my wife like that," Jay ground out.

So this was what Jack would have been like if he hadn't joined the military. Interesting.

The General took the folder from Steph after she'd signed it, but only took the top page from Jay. "On another note, I've been authorized to offer you a job. For about a year we've been trying to put together a team used specifically for crimes against this base and its personnel. It would require you to transfer to the Colorado Springs Police Department, but you would be on-call for the SGC. We've been scouring the country for the best and you just happen to be one of them."

Jay glared at the older man and threw the folder back at him. "Listen, no one manipulates my life, so you can take this job and shove-"

"Jay," Steph said softly, placing a calming hand on his arm. "This could be the opportunity we were looking for. You were upset when Sean moved down here, now we won't have to travel so far to visit. And Kyle's down here now, too. Our grandfathers are the only ones left up there."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Steph had a point. Jack O'Neill had been making an attempt to get to know his granddaughter and he didn't want to take Lilly away from that. As much as he was still having a hard time letting go of their past, if Lilly could grow up with her grandfather right there for her, he wouldn't stand in her way.

"I'll think about it," he relented finally, not giving away the fact that he had already decided to take the job.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The first thing Sean wanted to do as he walked to the lab he was still currently sharing with Sam was call his wife and tell her their son could possibly still be alive. The problem with that was that while she had been given clearance to know about their alien allies when he'd disappeared from the hospital room, she didn't have clearance to know everything that happened on a day to day basis, and if Charlie, either of them, was still alive, he was currently being held off world.

The thought broke his heart, but at the same time, he didn't want to get her hopes up. McGrady could have been taunting them. There was no way to know just yet if any of what he'd told Steph was the truth or not. As her father, he knew the best way to get to her was through her family and anybody she cared about.

Anger suddenly flooded his overworked body, and he turned, slamming his fist into the concrete wall. The pain didn't register as he slid to the floor, bringing his knees up to lean his head against them as the tears flowed from his eyes. His son could be out there somewhere, and until they got clearance there was nothing he could do about it.

Clearing his eyes with his sleeve, he stood and immersed himself in studying the new device SG-17 had brought back with them from their last mission. Sam hadn't had a chance to look at it yet, as SG-9 had come home with the plans for some new weapons being offered in a treaty with a race just barely more technologically advanced than they were.

He was concentrating on the device, trying to put the meeting out of his mind at least for a little while. It was fascinating, really, but as far as he could tell it wasn't anything impressive or any sort of weapon to help protect them from the Goa'uld.

He reached to turn it on as Sam walked into the lab, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Sean."

He jumped, turning to face her. He hadn't heard her approaching and her sudden appearance startled him more than he was willing to admit. Being military he wasn't supposed to startle easily and blushed at being caught unawares.

Sam's smile faltered almost immediately as he turned to face her. She could see the puffiness around his eyes and the slight glistening in them that gave away exactly what he'd been feeling.

"Oh, Sean," she said softly and wrapped him in her arms. She'd just gone through almost the same thing with Jack, even though he was nowhere near as open as his son.

"If they're out there, we'll find them," she whispered, holding the younger man as he wept.

She looked over his shoulder and noticed for the first time the small pool of blood on the table. She looked around and saw the slight smear on the wall.

"Sean?" she questioned, pulling back from him.

He sniffed and went to wipe his face when Sam grabbed his upper arm roughly. She stared at his swollen, bloody hand and for the first time he realized exactly what he'd done.

"Come with me." She pulled him out of the lab and down the hallway, straight for the elevators. He felt like a chastised child being led away for punishment.

"Janet?" Sam called as she dragged her embarrassed stepson into the infirmary.

She came around the corner, smiling, until she saw the looks on both faces. She sighed and motioned for them to follow her to the bed.

"Alright, I need to send you down for x-rays. It's definitely broken, but I can't tell the extent of the damage," she said after a quick examination. "Now, why didn't you come to see me sooner? This injury is obviously over an hour old. You could have done more damage."

Sean shrugged. "I didn't notice it."

"Well, I need to fill out an accident report and it'll take SG-1 off the mission rotation for at least a month."

Sean dropped his head, ashamed of his own stupidity. Now, thanks to him, there was no chance they'd get a mission to Tigeria until he back on active duty. He was his own worst enemy sometimes, and as soon as Trish found out what happened she'd really lay into him. He'd have to come up with a convincing argument for _why_ he'd thought he could take on a concrete wall.

Janet finished temporarily taping up his hand. "Go get that taken care of and come right back so we can decide what to do about," she sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack was just about to step into the shower of the small locker room just off the gym when his wife slipped through the door unnoticed by anyone on the outside.

"Sam?"

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the bench next to his locker. "General Hammond would like to see you as soon as you're done."

His eye brows shot up nearly to his hairline. "We've heard something already?"

"Not… exaaactly."

"Carter," he drawled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Sean's in surgery."

"WHAT?"

"It's minor, but he's gonna be out for a while. Seems he decided to take on the walls of the SGC, thought he could win, too."

He flopped down onto the bench beside her. "What happened?"

"He's got more of you in him than I think either of you realize. He's upset. He can't tell Trish about the Charlies or Tigeria and it's eating him up inside."

Jack nodded his head in perfect understanding. He remembered those times with Sara when he'd been forced to keep secrets from her. He was so glad he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"I'll have a talk with him, see if I can't do anything. So what exactly did he do?"

"Punched the wall, shattered his hand and some fingers. He was working on a project when I found him; looked like it'd been at least an hour since he'd done it."

Jack winced. Yeah, he'd been dumb enough to do that once. Never again, that was for sure. He stuck to the bags now.

"He didn't happen to tear his stitches?"

"I didn't notice, but he's right handed and it was his left arm. Janet may have found something, though."

Jack stood up then, and kissed Sam on the forehead. "I'd better get cleaned up before I see the General."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Sean awoke in the same room as last time, only thankfully, he was fully clothed. It was warmer this time and he noticed real furnishings in the room. There was a bed on one side, but the mattress didn't look normal, at least by Earth standards. Blankets covered the bed, haphazardly strewn about._

_The desk on the other side of the room was covered in drawings obviously made by a little kid and he walked over to leaf through them. Most of them featured a mom, dad and baby standing together in one corner of the paper while a little boy was in the other. There were a few, though, where the little boy was with the other family, and only in those did the little boy look happy. It broke Sean's heart to see how sad the little boy looked. _

_He found four notebooks on the other corner and flipped through the pages. One looked like someone, and comparing the handwriting it was whoever was working in the other notebooks, was teaching the younger boy math, English, another strange language, some sciences, and it looked like some history. There was a list of the Presidents as of about four years before. It also looked like they'd been working on spelling words. _

_Another notebook looked like the little boy used it almost like a journal, or at least as much as a young child could understand the functions of a journal. Most of them were letters to his mom and dad written in the grammar of a small child. Some of them looked to be in the same format, but were written in the same language he'd seen in the other notebook._

_The other two were pretty much the same but were written by someone else, by whoever was teaching the younger child. The lessons were more advanced, and the journal talked about forays into a close by village, and about a little boy named Charlie who played with the other little kids._

_That was it. This had to be the same room he'd been in before, and the notebooks and drawings belonged to the Charlies. The letters were addressed to him and Trish. Oh God, these were in his son's handwriting. It was absolutely amazing._

"_Sean."_

_He turned around at the sound of his name and gave his brother a soft smile. "Hey, Charlie."_

"_Did you find out anything? Are you going to get us out of here?"_

"_We still don't know where you are. We may have a place to start looking, but it'll take time." He looked around the room again, putting the notebook he held in his hands back down on the desk. "Looks like things have improved a bit since last time."_

_Charlie nodded. "Most of the guys left, quickly, but they guy who used to bring Charlie the coloring books stuck around. He made sure we had enough stuff to live on for a while, but if we don't figure out how to get out of here soon…"_

"_They left you locked in here?"_

"_Not exactly. See, this place is huge and we were always blindfolded when they'd let us outside and picked us up at the corners so we couldn't tell what direction we turned. It's like a giant maze and I've been using Charlie's crayons to mark the paths I've taken, but it's taking too long."_

_Sean ran his hand through his hair nervously and started pacing in front of Charlie. "We're working on it. Did you ever hear them mention a planet name, or anything sounding weird, numbers and letters? Anything?"_

"_Ummm… Oh! P2 something, 7 and two more numbers. They said it a lot. I think they were talking about where they were heading. It sounded more like escaping to me."_

"_How's Charlie doing?" Sean asked, changing the subject somewhat timidly. _

"_Good, he's good. The kids in the village play with him even though we're so different. He doesn't know any different." Charlie's voice was sad and laced with regret about all the lost opportunities that little Charlie was missing out on. _

"_Did you figure out why we can do this?" he asked, changing the subject._

_Sean tipped his head back and forth in a "so-so" fashion. "I still think it's genetic. Dad and the new baby have a unique gene nobody's really ever seen before. Alex and I are being tested for it as well. They think you probably have it, too. I think it somehow opens a connection."_

"_Why would we be able to talk to Sam, then? Or my mom? Are you able to talk to Dad, too? I mean this is just weird."_

"_What if there's a temporary link to Sam because of the baby? That could also be why you could talk to your mom."_

_Charlie's face crinkled into pain and he turned away from Sean. "Yes. Are you ever going to tell me why I can't feel her anymore?"_

"_Charlie…" Sean rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "I told you, it's not my place to say."_

"_You're the only one who listens to what I say! The only one who sticks around! I'd say it pretty much damn well is your place!" Charlie yelled._

_Sean saw the anger flash through Charlie's eyes and in that moment Sean thought he looked exactly like a mini Jack O'Neill. Pleading quickly followed the anger and Sean nearly broke._

"_Charlie…"_

"_Oh, God." The teen dropped to the bed, his head in his hands and his eyes watering. "She's dead, isn't she?"_

_Sean sat down next to him and pulled his brother to his side in a tight hug, his own eyes tearing up at the memory of lost mothers. "There was an accident. She was visiting your uncle and her plane went down. There were no survivors. My… my mother was on the same flight."_

_Charlie looked up at him with eyes overflowing with tears. "Do they know… was it quick?"_

_Sean debated internally about whether to tell the boy the truth. In actuality, most victims of a downed plane became trapped in the wreckage and either suffocated or burned to death. Though Charlie was now a teenager, he was still just a little boy in desperate need of his parents, and Sean didn't know how he'd react to that news. Really, though, there was no evidence either way for either of their mothers._

"_We don't know." He hugged Charlie just a bit tighter, rubbing his back in comfort. _

_When Charlie's tears had slowed, he looked up sadly at Sean. "Your mother?" he asked, remembering an earlier part of their conversation._

"_Yeah," Sean replied. _

"_Don't you think that's a little weird?"_

"_What?"_

"_That our moms were on the same plane?"_

_He hadn't really thought of it before, but it was really strange. He'd have to look into it later, see what he could dig up. Knowing the events of the last few years, McGrady could have had something to do with it._

_Speaking of…_

"_The man who shot you is dead."_

"_He's dead?"_

"_Dad killed him."_

_Charlie looked shocked but at the same time he nodded. He was older now and understood more of what his father did for a living. He'd only been ten when he'd been kidnapped and thought all his father did was fly planes. As he grew older in such a violent environment, he understood more of what his mother meant when she always told him his dad was protecting them from the bad guys._

_He'd seen a raid on the village while they were playing one day, and knew exactly what it felt like to defend those younger and weaker from danger. He'd managed to break away from those watching him and helped defend the village. From that point on, the village elders had always watched out for them when they were allowed out of the building. _

"_Why are you asleep and not Charlie?" Sean asked, the question suddenly dawning on him._

"_I'm going to go out exploring again soon. I'm taking a nap. Charlie's working on the assignments I gave him. The other day I found a few work books left in one of the empty rooms. I think the one guy who was sort of looking out for us left them there."_

"_I'm assuming you've been trying to teach him?"_

_Charlie nodded._

"_Thank you," Sean replied, his throat thick with emotion. "It really means a lot that you would do that for him."_

"_Well, if he really is my nephew like you all keep telling me, well I gotta look out for him."_

_Charlie softly smiled at Sean as they started fading. "You're waking up. Please come find us."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sean slowly awoke, looking around the bedroom trying to find his bearings. It was the middle of the night and Trish slept soundly by his side. He finally figured out what had woken him as Alex let out a small cry. He was due for a feed soon, and as much as he knew he should wake up his wife, he wanted that time alone with just his baby boy.

He picked up Alex and headed quietly downstairs to the kitchen, preparing a bottle from the frozen milk in the freezer. He rocked Alex gently, cradling him close to his chest as he waited for the bottle to heat up. Alex was the light of his life and he and Trish were his everything, but he still wanted Charlie back more than anything.

As he fed Alex, he thought of everything he had to go over with Jack about what he'd learned. He remembered everything about his "dream" so vividly. If Agent Barrett could dig up something, anything on where the Charlie's were, they would be in business. He hoped they could get out there and bring them home.

They had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.

* * *

_A/N: So, what'd ya think? let me know please? I'm going to try to get this whole thing done over the next few weeks cuz I only have just over a month left before my due date, so i don't want to leave y'all hanging while our little family adjusts. Hopefully, one more chap and then a sorta epilogue. Just a warning though, a few key points won't be solved by this story and the other one already has a few chaps written of it. Thanks for all your support and reviews!!!!  
_


	16. Ch 8

_Jay looked around the room, certain he'd seen it before._

"_Oh, what the hell! Not again," he groaned, clenching his fists to his sides. He hated this dream. It wasn't always the same, but it always had the same players, the same theme. _

"_Please, don't wake up." The teen stepped out of the shadows, facing Jay._

"_Yeah, screw you! Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on here?"_

_The boy threw up his hands in defense and backed off a little. "Take the job. It's a good opportunity."_

"_Oh, what do you know?!"_

"_Life might be a little easier if you lost the attitude."_

"_Yeah? Well, screw off ya little punk!"_

_The kid shook his head sadly. "Fine. Just, please, think about taking the job. And ask Sean about the dreams."_

_He faded away slowly under Jay's blistering glare and disappeared completely._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jay awoke to the sounds of someone moving around the house. The steps were heavy; he was sure it was Sean. Alex must have awoken at some point, and with everything they'd been through, he was certain Sean wouldn't have let Trish get up with the baby.

That led his attention over to where his daughter was peacefully sleeping in her pack n' play set up next to the guest bed. He absolutely adored his little girl and the thought that his own father-in-law had planned to kill her physically made him sick. Just what McGrady had done to Steph was enough to give him nightmares for years. He still couldn't believe he'd almost lost her.

He wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, at least not without the help of the heavy painkillers Dr. Fraiser had prescribed, so with a soft kiss to his wife's forehead and a loving gaze over Lilly, he quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door, heading for the living room where he was sure Sean was sitting with Alex.

"Hey," he said softly, hoping not to distract Alex from his snack.

Sean looked up and smiled, his tired eyes shining in the delight of being with his son. His smile faded as he noticed the drawn look across his brother's face.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

Jay just shook his head as he sat down in the chair across from Sean. He refused to admit exactly how freaked that dream had actually left him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sean cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's going on, Jay?"

"I've been asked to work on your base. A transfer to CSPD, but on-call priority with Cheyenne Mountain."

"And that's what's bothering you?"

Jay nodded. "It's a pretty big decision."

Sean understood completely. Jay was still having a hard time getting along with their father and being assigned to the same base, though not in constant contact, would be hard on both of them.

"It's a long move from Minnesota," he said, trying to avoid the obvious object of Jay's concern.

"I had Rick bring Lilly down here because I didn't know how long it would take Steph to recover, but moving? That's a big undertaking when she's so young."

Sean nodded. There was so much for Jay and Steph to consider. "And then there's Corin."

"He'll never leave his home, but when he finally gets old, there'll be no one up there to take care of him. That would break Steph's heart."

"Trish's whole family is still in Minnesota."

"That's just it! Her _whole_ family. Corin and Steph are all each other has."

"You do realize Lilly will probably be grown by the time anything happens to Corin? I mean, he's only a few years older than Pape Matt."

"Maybe in age, but everything Stephanie's father put them through has worn him out," Jay said, shaking his head. He leaned forward and rubbed his face tightly with his good hand.

Sean decided it was time he started playing Devil's advocate. "Those are just excuses and you know it. It's really being this close to Dad that's bothering you. You won't admit it, but you're afraid of getting close to him. That's why you won't give him a chance."

Jay's head shot up and his steel blue eyes bored a hole into his brother's hazel gaze. "This has nothing to do with Jack!" he growled.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. You know he'll make an effort to see Lilly every chance he gets, even if it means going to you, but _you_ are the one who told him you'd hoped Lilly would have at least one of her grandparents around." Sean stopped and adjusted Alex to his shoulder, setting the now empty bottle on the coffee table. "You know, the people at the Mountain are wonderful. It's a great opportunity."

Jay shrugged. "Yeah, everyone I've met so far seems fine."

"Is there something else buggin' you?" Alex let out a loud belch as his father patted his back and the brothers smiled.

Jay's face drooped and he wiggled uncomfortably in the chair. He might as well mention it.

"I've been having these… dreams. They're more real than anything I've ever had and it's a little, um, creepy."

Sean knew exactly what he was talking about. He'd had the dreams for a few years but the first time he realized what was going on, on the Asgaard ship, it was probably one of the weirdest things he'd experienced.

"Charlie."

"Yeah," Jay whispered. "Do you think he's really still alive?"

"Yes." The tone of Sean's voice brokered no argument. He was certain Charlie was still alive. He wanted to believe his Charlie was alive as well, but so far he hadn't actually seen him. It made it hard to believe all the evidence he'd seen. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"You've had these dreams, too, haven't you?"

Sean nodded almost imperceptibly. "They've been going on for years, but they're stronger than they were before. Age might have something to do with it. Or desperation. And I don't think they're really dreams, so to speak."

"They're not just dreams?"

"No."

"You're joshin' me."

Sean shook his head.

"Holy shit. It's really Charlie?"

"Yeah. It's definitely him. Look, I think it has something to do with genetics. Dad and the new baby have a gene that we're not sure the function of, but we're pretty sure we all have it, too. Dr. Fraiser is checking my blood and Alex's. I think this is what allows us to 'talk' to each other."

Jay didn't know what to think. This was all too far out there for him. Last week he was just a regular guy, working his boring job, and living a wonderful life with his wife and daughter. This week, his friggin' father-in-law kidnaps his wife, tries to kill them all, he finds out aliens are real and now his family might be telepathic?

"This is insane, you know that, right?"

Sean smiled. "Yeah. Makes everything I did for the Air Force before this look like a mundane walk through the park."

"I meant…. Ugh. You know what I wanted my whole life? A nice, normal family; Mom, Dad, wife, kids, 9-5 job. Instead, we're living in the Twilight Zone with aliens and a telepathic little brother who's supposed to be dead."

"If the Stargate program didn't exist, yes, we'd have less places to try to look for Charlie, but he'd most likely actually be dead. McGrady wouldn't have had the option of taking him off world. We'd still have these genes running through us, Jack O'Neill would still be our father, but we wouldn't have an explanation for it, and being military, I'd probably be locked up and studied if I told anyone I was talking to my dead brother. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be, Jay."

"Sure."

"Okay, think about this. Before Lilly ever cries, you know when something is wrong. You can sense her emotions, tell when she's happy. You knew exactly how she felt the entire time Steph was gone. I can still _feel_ my Charlie and I can tell the difference between him and Alex. It's all connected to whatever's going on, and it could help us find them. Did they ask you about testing Lilly for the gene?"

"What? I don't… I'm not too sure about that."

"If I have it, you definitely do, but it's not a guarantee that Lilly has it. It's possible you didn't pass it on to her, but Sam's father seems to think it'll just get stronger each generation. I've been thinking about it, and I think the reason Sam's been having the dreams too is because of the baby. She doesn't actually have the gene, but the baby may be acting as a conduit."

"Alright, this is all very well and good, but none of it helps me decide what to do about this job offer."

"You and Steph have to make that decision together, but I'm guessing you've already talked about it and decided what to do."

Jay shook his head, a slight smile lighting his features. "Yeah, we have. I guess I just wanted your opinion."

"You gonna take the job?"

"Yeah. We think it's a pretty good opportunity. Steph already talked to Corin earlier today and I called Rick to see what he thought. I know I'm a stubborn SOB, but I think it's time I got to know Jack a little better. After what he did for Stephanie, I just…"

"I know. You may never be comfortable calling him 'Dad,' but I'm glad you're at least giving him a chance."

"Thanks," Jay yawned, standing up. "We should probably get back to bed. I have a lot of paperwork to fill out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure. And make sure you take another of those pain pills. I can tell your shoulder's bothering you."

As they stood, Alex asleep in his father's arms, Jay turned to Sean with a grim look on his face. "I'm not avoiding him, you know."

Sean just raised an eyebrow, giving his brother a skeptical look.

"I'm not. I just figured we hadn't met Alex yet, and when Pape Matt and Rick left to go home early, it'd be easier to stay here."

"Oh, I believe you," Sean replied in a tone that clearly said he didn't.

Jay smiled and the brothers headed back off to bed, both way too tired to do anymore serious talking for the night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The sharp knock on the door and the barking of a dog woke Jack just after 0900 the next morning. Sam was looking rumpled and obviously still tired as she didn't even stir in the bed, so he decided to leave her and slip out as quietly as he could.

The knocking continued as he wandered down the hall, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Alright already! I'm coming."

He pulled the door open and was almost bowled over by the yellow ball of fur as Rico rushed into the house to greet his master after so long away, followed by a far more sedate Jacob.

Jack knelt down, rubbing the dog affectionately. "Alright, Pup. Were you a good boy? I know Mommy's missed you. Why don't you go hop into bed with her?"

He stood back up as he watched the dog dart down the hall and into their room. He turned to Jacob. "So what brings you by so early?"

"Sam's agreed to let Janet do an amniocentesis in just about two weeks, but I have to go back between now and then. I just wanted to stop in before I head back to the base."

The two men headed into the kitchen where Jack started up the coffee maker and offered Jacob a glass of orange juice, knowing Selmak would be grateful. "You know, it completely slipped my mind in everything that's been going on, but when Thor beamed us up, he told me he had to use my 'Ancient gene' to find me."

Jacob stopped drinking and set the glass of juice on the counter. "That… may actually help. There's not a lot known about the Ancients, other than they were part of the Great Alliance, which I'm sure Daniel's told you a million times by now. Our best bet is probably to contact the Asgaard about this. They can probably do more than Selmak and I ever could."

"Ya think?"

Jacob nodded, knowing for once it wasn't Jack's usual rhetoric, sarcastic comment. "If Thor knew what the gene was without any research, he could probably tell you right away whether it'll have any effect on the baby, though I'm sure it won't. Sean and Jay are perfectly fine."

"We're not sure they have it yet."

"If Thor was using the gene to locate you and Sean got pulled up as well, he's got it."

Sam wandered into the kitchen at that moment, Rico ambling along happily beside her. "What are you two up to?"

Jack wrapped her in his arms and gave her a morning kiss. "Dad just came by to let us know he had to leave."

"Oh," Sam said, her disappointment obvious.

"I know, Sam. I've been here a week and we've hardly seen each other, but I really need to get back. The High Council needs me."

Sam nodded. "Of course they do."

"Hey, it's ok." Jack rubbed her arms comfortingly. "Dad thinks Thor can help us."

"How?" Her hopeful eyes turned to her father.

"He most likely knows what this gene is."

Relief rushed through Sam like a tidal wave and she actually wasn't sure she was happy about that. She was ecstatic they could possibly know for sure if their baby was going to be okay, but she was uncertain of all these emotions running through her. She was used to being able to control how she felt. She prided herself in not being a whining, sniveling, "typical woman."

"Sam?" Jack looked down at her, concern alight in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she sighed happily. Oh, who the hell cares? She was happy, dammit, and she didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"Well, unfortunately, I need to get going," Jacob said, glancing up at the wall clock over the kitchen sink. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door to the SGC SUV he'd borrowed from the motor pool. Sam watched him drive off while absently scratching Rico's ears.

Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I feel so much better," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Do you?"

"Actually, I do. I trust your dad, but Thor… The little guy _knew_ the Ancients."

"True." Sam smiled, holding his arms in hers. She leaned back against him, basking in the firm hold he had on her. Her smile broadened and she moved Jack's hands to rub along her stomach where their daughter moved ever so slightly within. She knew he couldn't feel it yet, the flutters were still too tiny, even for her to recognize all the time, but just the fact that his hand was there was a comfort.

Life had been so hectic lately that it felt wonderful just to take some time and relax with Jack. Neither of them knew how long this slight hiatus would last, but both were enjoying it immensely.

Rico whined at their feet, looking up at the couple with soft sad eyes that reminded Jack of Daniel at his pleading best. Jack laughed and rubbed his head affectionately. "I think someone's felt a little left out lately."

"We did kind of pawn him off on Dad, didn't we?"

"Yeah, well, he seems to be well taken care of, so I don't think we had anything to worry about."

Sam turned in Jack's arms and slung hers around his neck. "So, what do we have planned for today?"

Jack pulled her closer to him, making sure she knew exactly what he was thinking, and kissed her slow and deep. "I'd say a nice long day in bed sounds wonderful."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Today was supposed to be uneventful, and Jack sincerely hoped it would be as he made his way to General Hammond's office early the next day. He'd already dropped Sam off at her lab. She had a lot to do with Sean out for a little bit now that things had slowed down at the SGC. They were able to leave Rico at home now without him panicking about not being with Sam, but both of them were already missing the lovable Golden's presence.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Jack knocked on the General's door, entering at the older man's command.

"General, Sir, I understand you wanted to see me?"

"Colonel, yes. Come, sit." General Hammond set aside the folder he'd been going through and threaded his fingers together over the desktop.

Jack plopped himself down in the chair across the desk and looked on the General with interest. There were no missions coming up that he knew of, unless another team was begging to take his Archeologist, which usually happened when Daniel was on world.

"Agent Barrett and his team have been trying to track down every agent and employee of the NID who may have worked with Agent McGrady. Unfortunately, that's so far led to hundreds of people throughout his career. They've started at the most recent and are conducting interviews as we speak."

Jack nodded, numbly. He wanted more than anything to be part of the investigation, but knew it was under NID jurisdiction. He didn't exactly trust this Barrett guy either. He'd never come across this man before, and after his experience with Maybourne and the rest of the NID, he didn't believe they'd actually succeed in finding anything out about the case.

"Sure, Sir."

"Jack."

"Sorry, Sir. It's just… It's the NID, General. There's not a chance in Hell they're actually going to share any information they get with us."

Hammond shook his head. "They have to, Son. They're under orders to give us everything or they lose all funding and will be shut down."

"Well, gee, there's some incentive for them." Jack rolled his eyes. That wouldn't be much motive for the NID, he knew.

"On another note, the project we've been working on for the past three years is underway. I'd like you to meet the new team leader." He reached over for the intercom and pressed the button. "Walter, send him in please."

A few seconds later the door linking the General's office to the briefing room opened and Jay stepped through, his arm still strapped to his abdomen to keep his shoulder immobilized.

"Colonel, I'd like you to show Mr. O'Neill around the base now that he has full clearance. His team will only be on base when needed, but will have complete access at all times like any other employee of this facility. The labs will be near the infirmary in some of the extra ISO rooms."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"We've tried to contact the Asgaard. We're just waiting to hear back."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Dismissed, Colonel."

Jack stood and motioned for Jay to follow him. "C'mon, Kid."

Jay shot him a glare, but followed along obediently. The tour was completed almost silently, Jay merely nodding at most of Jack's directions and rare comments.

As they stopped in what would soon be remodeled into Jay's lab, Jack leaned against the door frame watching Jay walk around the small room, obviously upset about something.

"Think you got this place figured out?"

Jay turned to face him, his tone sarcastic and hostile. "Well, if I can't follow a few lines on a floor, I probably shouldn't have a PhD in criminology."

Jack grunted, thinking about some of the other scientists they had on base. "You'd think," he muttered under his breath.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jay pushed past Jack and out into the hallway, but stopped. He didn't exactly know where he was supposed to go once he was out there, so he paced the floor.

"Now wait a minute," Jack said, snagging Jay's arm. "You may not like me still, but this is probably one of the best career opportunities you will ever have."

Jay stopped, knowing Jack was right. This was an amazing opportunity; not only for work, but to get to know his father. He first needed to stop being so defensive of every sentence out of the man's mouth. It was his biggest problem. He knew it. How could he not, when his lovely nagging wife never failed to remind him day after day.

"Thank you," he said softly, glancing quickly at Jack before he averted his eyes again. "For saving Stephanie's life."

Jack just nodded back at his son, not really knowing what to say. Steph had been like family to him long before she'd ever married Jay, not that he'd known at the time. At the same time, though, it was hard for Jay to take that first step, and he felt he owed him something.

"It's not like I could leave her there, fer cryin' out loud."

"Jack, I really do appreciate it."

Jack motioned for Jay to follow him, thinking the Commissary might be a good place to finish their conversation. They walked the halls in silence, and while the staff based at Stargate Command was used to seeing unusual things just about everyday, a wandering civilian was beyond the scope of weird, even where the scientists were concerned and drew attention from the passing airmen.

"Is it always like living in a fishbowl here?" Jay asked as they took their seats after picking up snacks of cake and pie.

Jack shrugged, taking a large bite of his pie. "You're new. The geeks only leave if they actually have a family and the military personnel are rather obvious. Give it a bit and they'll get used to you."

Jay just nodded and stabbed at his cake with his fork. He didn't really feel like eating anything, even though cake was his favorite dessert of them all. His shoulder was killing him and the pain meds tended to make him nauseous.

Jack noticed the way Jay's face had started to pale and decided it was time to end their little tour and send Jay home. "Why don't you head on home. Come back in on Monday and we'll have personnel files for you to go through to pick your team. I'll get a hold of my real estate agent and get a listing of the houses for you."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great."

Jack stood, smiling, and picked up both their trays to dump their garbage. "C'mon, you can call Steph to pick you up from my office. The gate will let us know when she's here. In the meantime, you can start looking through personnel files for possible members of your team. You have to have at least one member of the military. You can access the files of the eligible members of this command."

They made their way back to Jack's rarely used office in a slightly more comfortable silence until Jay spoke up.

"You can test Lilly."

Jack nearly did a double take from where he'd just sat to log onto his computer for Jay. That was the absolute last thing he'd expected to come out of the young man's mouth. Maybe a couple years down the line, or in a conversation with Sean, but not direct and to the point like that.

"You know nothing will happen to her, right?"

"Better not."

Jack raised his eyebrow in a very Teal'c like fashion. "You really think that little of me? That'd I'd use my granddaughter in any way?"

Jay's attitude was back in full force and he didn't even know why. For some reason he just couldn't let his father off the hook that easily. Something just… rubbed him… the wrong way. It could be his history with McGrady, or his obvious lack of history with Jack. Whatever it was, if he didn't get over it soon, his wife would probably kick his butt. Oh well.

"The Military gets what it wants, when it wants."

Jack's jaw started twitching, but he forced himself to keep his cool. It wouldn't help anything if he let his frustration take control.

"This isn't a military operation. This is for the health of my _daughter_. Sam can't see a regular OB, so for now Doc Fraiser has to take care of her."

Jay crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk. "Who'll have the results?"

"Only those that need to know. Listen, you don't wanna do this, that's fine. We probably have enough from Sean and Alex."

The tension in the room started to thicken as both men's tempers rose. Jack was getting sick of every conversation he had with Jay ending in anger or an argument. There wasn't much more he could do to get on the kid's good side. Hell, this was the most effort he'd put into any kind of relationship since, well, pretty much ever. Things with Karol had just sort of happened, he'd always been up front and honest with Sara, and Sam knew exactly what kind of bastard he could be.

He was getting so tired of all of this. The man he used to be could stay angry at the world and depressed for long periods of time, but anymore, he hated that feeling. He was tired of McGrady screwing with his life and even now that the man was dead, his effect was still evident in the way Jay reacted to him. He was even debating his position in the Air Force. The war with the Goa'uld and the possibility of finding the Charlies were really the only reasons he had to stay at the SGC.

"Jay," Jack sighed, trying to defuse the situation. "Nobody's gonna make you do this. Nobody's going to make you get Lilly tested. Nobody's going to hound you if you decide not to or not to even work here, although you _have_ signed the nondisclosure agreement."

Jay gently shook his head, just the slightest hint of a smile. "I'm not changing my mind. Steph convinced me this is a worthwhile endeavor, and if it'll help the baby we're willing to do anything, no matter what I may or may not think of you."

"Well, thank you… I think." Jack gave a little half grin and handed the phone over to Jay. "Here ya go."

Jay made the quick call to Steph and waited in silence for his wife to pick him up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Janet and Daniel were sitting in her office, quietly enjoying a cup of coffee and working on their own files. It was a habit they'd started only recently. If Daniel was working on a project from photos and he didn't need his whole library for translations, he'd bring the file with him to Janet's office and they'd sit together while she worked on her patient files.

It was a nice time to spend together even if it was frequently interrupted by medical emergencies, usually Sgt. Siler. They rarely had any deep conversations and spent most of their time quietly working in companionable silence, but today was different.

Daniel was fidgety, which wasn't abnormal during briefings or when he was excited about a possible new find, but when he was working on translations he was normally so concentrated that a bomb could explode next to him and he wouldn't even notice.

Janet could tell there was something on his mind as he'd been staring at the same photo of a wall covered in ancient writings for the past hour and a half.

"Daniel?" She leaned across the desk and gently poked his arm.

"Ah! Wha?" Daniel jumped, scattering the files they'd had on the desk across the floor.

He immediately knelt on the floor reaching for the papers. "I'm sorry, Janet. I'll help you get all these back in order."

"No, Daniel, it's ok. I'll do it. You can't look at them anyway."

She took the folders out of his hands and laid them on the desk. He was still kneeling on the floor, only one knee down, but he looked like he was still lost out in space somewhere, so she grasped his hand gently, hoping to ground him.

"Janet, I-"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam walked down the hall to the infirmary with a happy Rico dancing along at her side. She'd been working all morning and was ready for a lunch break, but since she knew Jack had a meeting that morning (and hadn't seen him since), Daniel wasn't in his office, and she couldn't find Teal'c, she'd decided to see if Janet wanted to join her. They didn't do that often, they usually weren't free at the same time of day, and she was really looking forward to hopefully have lunch with her friend.

She stepped into the infirmary, but immediately noticed that for once it was completely empty. That probably wouldn't be the case later on once three of the seven off world teams returned to Earth. Hopefully, Janet wasn't busy with the thousands of other undertakings being the CMO of the base entailed.

"Janet!" she called out as she made her way to the doctor's office. She swung around the doorway, Rico running in past her. "Hey, wanna grab some-"

She stopped when she rounded the corner to see Daniel kneeling on the floor in front of Janet with his back to her, looking up at Janet.

"Oh! Oh, my… uh… wow! Uh… I, uh… bye!" She quickly turned around and fled the room. Rico barked once, wagging his tail, and followed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel whipped his head around just in time to see Rico's tail disappear out the door and turned back to exchange a glance with Janet.

"Well, that was… odd?" Daniel said as he stood up and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah, I wonder what that was all about." Janet peered out the doorway, before shaking her head and focusing on sorting the spilt files.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh my word, Jack! He just did it!" Sam practically shouted as she ran into his office, Rico happily bounding along beside her.

Jack and Jay both looked up at her at the same time, equal looks of confusion on their faces.

"Whoa, Sam, slow down. What are you talking about?" Jack got up from his seat and lightly rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms.

"Daniel!" she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "He finally proposed."

Jack's eyebrows shot sky high. "Really?"

"Well, I sort of walked in on it."

"Didn't really think the Spacemonkey had it in him."

Sam nodded. "Well, obviously he bucked up the courage somehow."

Nobody noticed the slight grin on the face of the Airman as he passed the Colonel's open office door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

After seeing Jay off at the entrance and saying hello to Steph and Lilly, Jack was headed back to his office to finish up some paperwork before he could take Sam home when he ran into Daniel on the elevator.

He immediately broke out into a grin and he patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"Congratulations!"

Daniel turned and looked at him like he had the first time the language of the Ancients started spewing out of his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Before Jack could answer, the elevator stopped and Teal'c stepped on.

"DanielJackson, I believe congratulations are in order," he said, bowing his head just slightly.

Daniel pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now why… why does everybody keep saying that?"

"We speak of your impending marriage to DoctorFraiser."

"Yeah, Sam told me she walked in on your proposal."

"So you just ran out and told everybody?"

"LieutenantRush informed me when I stopped in the infirmary."

"No, just Jay and I were in my office, but neither of us mentioned it to anyone."

The three men stepped out of the elevator on the floor to Jack's office.

It finally clicked as they were walking and Daniel grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him in the hall.

"Sam walked in on me picking up the files I'd knocked off Janet's desk. I haven't proposed… yet."

"Yet?"

"And if you didn't tell anybody, how'd it get all over the base?"

* * *

_A/N: My sincerest apologies for not updating this sooner!!! I ended up out of work sooner than I'd thought by orders of my Doc. but I couldn't get the creativity flowing and before we knew it, our little bowling ball was here. He weighed 10lbs. even and was 22 in. long. It's been a hectic 2 months. And now that I'm back at work it's even crazier than before. I'm determined to finish this up ASAP. This time I'm serious when I say there's only one chap and the epilogue left. HONESTLY!! It's already halfway written! Thanks for sticking with this story as it keeps going and going!!_


	17. Ch 9

_A/N: Woohoo!!! Look how fast I got this out!!!_

_also, i know Jack's ID from Fragile Balance just says "John J. O'Neill" but the MGM site says his name is Jonathan, so that's why I've gone with that. _

As promised, that Friday, Daniel took Janet and Cassie out to dinner and spent the entire evening with them. For the first time since their relationship had started, neither Daniel nor Janet got called into the base and they were able to enjoy their first full date, even if they weren't completely alone.

They were back at Janet's watching a movie. Daniel had Janet curled up to him on one side, while Cassie snuggled into the other. He was definitely enjoying being sandwiched between his two favorite girls. It was something he was looking forward to for the rest of his life, that is if he could get both women to agree. It had been something that he'd been thinking about for a while and Sam's misunderstanding had made him realize he wanted to do it sooner rather than later.

Janet got up halfway through the movie to run to the bathroom and Daniel took the opportunity to run the idea by Cassie.

"Cass?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Cass."

She turned to face him.

"I want to ask your Mom to marry me."

Cassie was silent for a moment, her eyes wide, before she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she hissed, careful not to make any noise that would drift down the hall.

When she calmed down, he said, "I still haven't come up with _how_ I'm going to ask."

Cassie smiled. "This is what you're going to do…"

Xoxoxoxoxox

Jack and Sam sat together on the couch in their living room after not only a hard day at the SGC, but a hard week. It was hard for Jack to believe that it'd been just last week they'd battled enemies both on Earth and off world, and defeated them both times, but it had indeed been ten days since they'd rescued Steph from the hands of her own father.

Unfortunately, for one as fidgety as Jack, there'd been pretty much _nothing_ going on since he and Sean had blown up Apophis' new ship. They hadn't heard anything from the NID regarding McGrady yet, either and Jack was ready to track down this Agent Barrett guy and get some answers.

Not only had they been put on stand down until Doctor Fraiser was certain the armbands would have no lasting effects and they were still waiting for _anything_ from the NID, but both the Tok'Ra and the Joint Chiefs had put a stop to any mission to Tigeria for the near future.

All these factors combined with the fact that General Hammond had been getting on him to finish his backlog of paperwork (mission reports being the only ones he ever turned in on time) made for a very frustrated Jack. Of course, paperwork never prevented him from perfecting his procrastination techniques on the rest of his team, and they were all quickly becoming just as frustrated.

Sam and Sean had plenty to work on in the labs with the other teams still going out and bringing back alien technology. While Sam was used to this, though her fascination had never diminished, she found Sean's excitement and enthusiasm endearing. It reminded her of Jack when he was around children.

Daniel, of course, had plenty to work on, being one of the few archeologists on base and the most knowledgeable on all the alien cultures they'd come across so far. Teal'c, as well, was kept busy during the lull in their missions. He was always being requested by SG teams and SF's to teach Jaffa fighting styles and had many willing students. There were other members of the SGC who would search him out to learn the meditation techniques of Kelnoreem. Post Traumatic Stress was rather high among the SGC's team members and since most of them were looking for ways to deal that didn't mean they had to meet with that crack pot Doctor MacKenzie any more than they were required.

Jay, of course, was spending all his time trying to put together his new team and organizing his family's move to Colorado Springs. Steph had left only a few days ago to pack up their old house, taking Lilly to visit with their family before they left Minnesota. Jay seemed to be in a bad mood every time Jack saw him, so he pretty much left him alone. He'd assumed, correctly, that it was because his wife and daughter were out of town and he couldn't keep an eye on them to protect them.

All in all, Jack was bored. Bored out of his skull. It seemed the only upside to his days lately were the hours he got to spend with his wife and their future child, like he was now. Of course, Sam didn't usually reach for the phone while they were spending quality quiet time together.

Sam rolled her eyes at his perplexed look and slapped the phone into his lap along with the receipt Matt had given her. "You should call your mom, let her know about the baby."

Jack looked at the number written on the back of the receipt in his father's distinct scrawl and sighed. Yes, he knew what he _should_ do, it was just a matter of being the bigger person and actually calling her.

Sam ran her hand through his hair affectionately and, kissing him softly, got up to leave him alone, though she wasn't quite as certain as she probably looked that it was the best course of action. She knew, however, that he wouldn't make the call with her still in the room and she understood his reasons perfectly.

He sat there for another five minutes after Sam left before even contemplating turning the phone on and another five before he actually did it. His heart raced as he listened to the other line ring one… two… three times.

"Hello?"

"Mother? It's me, Jack… Jonathan."

"Yes?"

He knew it was going to be difficult, but this was ridiculous.

"Mother," he sighed.

"Jonathan, why did you call?"

He felt the anger rising, but stamped it down. Like so much of their past, he knew she was baiting him.

"I thought you'd like to know Sean and Trish had their baby. A little boy named Alexander."

"That's nice."

He was ready to hang up at that moment, but a look from Sam, who'd peeked in to check on him, made him reconsider.

"I got remarried. Sam and I are expecting a baby of our own. A little girl."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and waited anxiously to hear what she would say. Part of him hoped she would react the same way she had when Charlie had been born. As much as he loved his father, some of his best memories with his parents were those during Charlie's lifetime, when he'd actually seen his mother smile and laugh and play with the little boy.

On the other hand, though, after the way she'd treated the rest of her family, he hoped she would brush off the information and he'd never have to contact her again.

"Really, Jonathan. Aren't you a little old? Your grandchildren are older than the baby will be."

_Door number two it is then_, Jack thought.

"Well, Mom, I was hoping maybe you'd be happy for us, but I guess not. Have a nice life, and, uh, I still love you."

Sam was proud of him as she overheard the end of his conversation and the beep that indicated he'd shut off the phone. Even a year ago, she knew he probably would have just hung up on his mother, whatever it had been she'd said to him, but now, even though he'd dismissed her from his life, he'd still told her he loved her. She knew it was the truth, and what it cost him to tell her.

"Jack?" She sat down next to him on the couch and went to lay her hand on his lap, but he stood abruptly and walked to the back wall, staring out the large window.

"Next time you get a crazy idea like that, don't voice it."

He turned without looking at her and stormed down the hall to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Normally, Sam would have let him stew for a while, giving him the chance to work through his thoughts and calm down before going to find him, but she knew he wouldn't calm down on his own this time.

She walked slowly into the room and walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. "Jack," she said softly. "I know that was difficult, but at least you know where the two of you stand. There was always the chance she'd react favorably."

He sighed heavily and held on to the arms she had wrapped around his middle. "I know. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But I forgive you."

He could hear a hint of humor in his wife's voice and turned around to wrap her in a hug. "I'm an ass, you know that right?"

"Yes, and it's a very cute one indeed."

She giggled and squeezed his butt playfully as he laughed along with her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel spun in his office chair, his phone to his ear, and made sure his office door was closed and locked.

"Cass, you sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me!"

"You're 14 years old!"

"I'm also a member of the female race! Believe me, this will be great!"

Daniel looked down at the clay pot that was now officially "stuck" on his hand. Cassie had thrown it in art class for this very purpose. He really hoped this was a good idea otherwise he'd definitely be wringing the neck of one teenaged alien girl.

"Alright, Cass, wish me luck."

"You don't need it. She'll say yes."

"Good bye, Cassie."

"See ya, Dad."

Daniel hung up and looked down at his hand. He almost felt guilty for what he was about to do, but it was definitely unique. He sighed as he stood and headed for the elevators, his final destination the infirmary. He took the time in the elevator to compose himself and as soon as the doors opened on the level he wanted, he ran.

"Janet!" he shouted in what he hoped was his best panicked voice. He ran into the infirmary just as she came out of her office.

Janet saw the clay pot on Daniel's hand and just shook her head. "Over here, Daniel," she said, patting the bed next to which she was standing.

As he sat down, he looked at her sheepishly.

"How in the world did you do this?"

He just shrugged, but as she inspected the pot for a way to slip it off his hand, he kept his fist balled around the item he'd put into the pot before sticking his hand in there.

Janet went through all the common remedies - soap, oil, ice - before finally giving up. "We're going to have to break the pot."

Daniel put up a minor fuss, much less than he would have done had it been a real artifact, but finally "gave up."

"Go ahead."

Janet went back into her office and retrieved a hammer – it was one of the tools she kept there after all – and brought it back to where Daniel was waiting. His heart was pounding in his ears and his pulse started to race as he nervously watched for her reaction.

She tapped the clay so as not to hurt his hand and let the pieces fall to the floor. She was so intent on making sure he was okay, she missed the item clutched in his hand until he spoke softly.

"Janet?"

He hopped down off the bed and kneeled down on one knee before her.

"Oh my…" she whispered as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Janet, I know it's been less than a year since Sha're died, but you helped me through that and I feel we have grown closer ever since. I love Cassie and I love you. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Janet paused for a moment, not really believing what was happening.

"Uh, Janet?"

"Yes, Daniel."

She pulled him up and allowed him to lift her and swing her around. He whooped loudly, completely uncharacteristic for the quiet archeologist and kissed her deeply, ignoring the cheers of the nursing staff. As he let her down, she held her hand out for him to slip the plain diamond solitaire in a platinum setting onto her finger.

"C'mon," he said, pulling her towards the phone on the wall. He quickly dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for the teen to answer.

"Hello?"

"She said 'yes' Cass!"

Janet laughed as Daniel jerked the phone away from his ear when Cassie screamed into the phone. He handed it over to Janet and listened to her tell her daughter about how he'd proposed and he could tell exactly when Cassie revealed that she'd been in on the plan all along.

As she hung up, he looked at his watch and noticed it was right on time for them to go home. They walked back to her office so she could pack up and close up her office.

"C'mon, the three of us will go out to celebrate. We'll tell everyone else later."

* * *

_A/N: Sooo? What's everybody thinking? I know it leaves a little bit hanging, very little of which will be covered in the epilogue, something i'm hoping to get up soon, but it's been hard lately. I've had a few doc appointments b/c my neck, back, arms and hands have been extremely painful with major numbness and tingling, but we don't know what's causing it, so it's been hard to type. i will really try to get the epilogue done quickly and since there are already a few chaps of the next story typed up, I'll start uploading those soon. Thanks so much and I'd love to hear from y'all. _


	18. Epilogue

_A/N: Okay, here's the Epilogue, it's not beta'd yet, but enjoy._

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was a warm day for the beginning of November as the "family" gathered in the Jackson's backyard to celebrate Cassie's fifteenth birthday. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing so many people cared about her. Cassie smiled down at little Alex and tickled him, causing the little boy to giggle uncontrollably.

A few of her friends from school had joined the party earlier, but only Dominic had stayed for the family party. He was currently in the yard playing soccer with the rest of the family, sans Sam and her mother.

Even though she had such wonderful people surrounding her and helping to ease through the rest of her "childhood," it had taken a couple years before she truly felt happy on Earth, and the pain of losing her biological family lessened.

As she watched her new family playing – Teal'c and Rico the most entertaining of the lot - she could almost believe her favorite Uncle wasn't hurting. Nobody had told her outright, and she was sure they thought she didn't have a clue, but she was one of the few people who could read Jack O'Neill like a book.

"Sam?"

Sam had just laid a sleeping Lilly down in her playpen for a nice nap outside.

"Hmm?"

"Is Jack okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Sam came over and sat next to Cassie, smiling at Alex.

Cassie shrugged. "Something's bothering him. I know you guys tend to think I don't notice these things, but the other day when I was over, I saw him staring at a picture of Charlie."

Sam rested her hand on Cassie's shoulder and exchanged a glance with Janet over the teen's head. "Don't worry about Jack, Cass. He'll be fine."

Cassie nodded, knowing the subject was closed, but was pretty much used to it. That tended to happen when you were viewed as a kid. She remembered that seemed to be a universal constant as it happened on Hanka, too.

"Sooo," Sam said, grinning mischievously, "what's up with you and Dominic?"

Cassie blushed and directed her eyes at the young teen. "Nothing. He's just a friend."

"Really?"

She could tell the older woman was teasing her now. "Yes. Besides, Dad says I'm not allowed to date yet."

While Jack had heard Cassie refer to Daniel as such multiple times, it hadn't been until Daniel and Janet had gotten married the month before that Sam had heard "Dad" out of the teen's mouth and it still sounded odd.

"Oh does he?"

"Well, it was Mom's rule first, but he's gotten quite, um, adamant about it recently."

"Well, just don't let Jack know you like Dom, you don't want to scare the poor boy off." Sam winked conspiratorially at Janet and grinned.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at that. "For all he practices that 'mean Colonel' look, Dominic's more scared of Dad than he is of Uncle Jack."

"I find that hard to believe."

Janet, though, knew exactly where the young man was coming from and only nodded her agreement.

"Have you ever seen Dad when he's disappointed in something you've done? That's a far worse feeling than getting chewed out by a full bird Colonel."

Sean came running over at that point, sweaty and covered in grass stains.

"It's a good thing you help do the laundry," Sam commented, noting just how dirty he was.

"Yeah, well, believe me. She does enough around the house without having to pick up after me." Sean leaned forward and scooped his little boy out of Cassie's lap. "And I'll have you know, I do a lot more than just the laundry," he laughed.

"Oh, sure," Cassie said, smirking. "But eating all the food in the fridge so there are no leftovers to go bad doesn't count."

"Oh, ha ha, smart aleck."

Cassie shrugged. "I try."

"You hang around my father _way_ too much." Sean just shook his head and smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on them. She'd gone inside to get some sodas for Dom and her, but they were loud and she couldn't help overhear them.

"_Dad, you can't be serious!"_

"_We've done it before."_

"_Yeah, to save the PLANET! You guys would have been court marshaled if the circumstances were any less dire. If we do this, you could lose your pension and I… I could lose everything. Not to mention we'd be facing prison."_

"_It's a chance I'm willing to take."_

"_You'd really risk losing Sam and never properly holding your daughter for information we're not even sure is accurate?"_

"_You don't believe they're really there, do you?"_

"_I don't know, Dad. We have proof they're alive, but… well, until Barrett cracks that last nut there's no way to know for sure where they are. And what about the Tok'ra? We could be exposing him if we show up."_

"_And in the meantime we just let our sons rot in there? As far as we know, they can't get out of that building."_

"_Jacob may know a way to contact Casseus without alerting anyone to his presence."_

"_Alright, we contact Jacob on Monday. We don't hear from him and it's on to plan B."_

Cassie's eyes widened and she hurried out the back door. She hated that she had heard the conversation, but in a way was glad she had. Sam needed to know.

She slipped out the door, passed Dom his soda, and quickly pulled Sam down the steps and into the yard. She told her what she'd overheard and hoped it had been the right thing to do.

"What's going on, Sam? Jack's starting to scare me."

"Hey," Sam cooed, pulling Cassie into her arms as best she could. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Sam, they were talking about doing something that could get them kicked out of the Air Force and thrown in jail!"

Sam grabbed the girl's shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. "Cassie, you know I won't let Jack do anything stupid. Just try to forget all about this and enjoy the rest of your birthday."

Cassie nodded and hugged her aunt. She could relax now that she'd at least told Sam. It may ruin Jack's plans, but she didn't really care. Though it would hurt if he was angry with her, she couldn't let her Uncle Jack do anything that would be bad enough to lose his career over.

Sam kept the girl wrapped in her arms as the two made their way back up to the deck. Just as Cassie sat down next to Dom on their bench and leaned into him, Jack and Sean exited the house, Jack looking like he'd just sucked a lemon. Cassie glanced at Sam, who shook her head slightly, indicating now wasn't the time to confront Jack.

Cassie put the conversation out of her mind and concentrated on the rest of her family. The night seemed to fly by after that and soon everyone was leaving. Jay and Steph with Lilly and Sean and Trish with Alex left first, the babies becoming crankier and more agitated as the night wore on. She was so glad they'd accepted her invitation, because although she often babysat for Lilly and Alex whenever Jack and Sam weren't available, she loved those two and wanted to see them whenever possible.

Dom's parents came to pick him up next and when Cassie held him a little longer as she hugged him goodbye, no one dared say anything fearing the wrath of Sam. She'd immediately seen the scowls on faces of Jack and Daniel and stared them down, much to the appreciation of Cassie.

Only the original SG-1 was left to celebrate with her and her mother. It was still sometimes hard for her to remember Daniel was a permanent member of her family now, even though she'd been calling him "Dad" for months. SG-1 was her first Earth family and she loved them far beyond anything she'd ever imagined.

And as much as she loved them, she was surprisingly exhausted from her busy day and decided to head to bed. She gave everyone a quick round of hugs but held onto Jack a little tighter than usual. "I love you, Uncle Jack," she said meekly. The cute little girl card always worked in the past and maybe she could make him feel guilty about what they'd been planning.

"Love you, too, Sweetheart."

Cassie smiled all the way up to her bedroom. She'd had an amazing birthday and she had an absolutely wonderful family. And by the looks of it, the SGC was quickly becoming the family business.

* * *

_A/N: Like I warned, not much was covered in the epi. I did it from Cassie's POV b/c the next story is mostly about Cassie and again I warn it shall be dark. Anyway, please tell me what you thought._


End file.
